Hot for teacher
by stephy31
Summary: Previously called teachers pet Paul Levesque is the new teacher in town, Stephanie McMahon has just started her senior year in high school, what will happen when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon walked into the kitchen of her house, and was assaulted by the smell of breakfast

Stephanie McMahon walked into the kitchen of her house, and was assaulted by the smell of breakfast. She walked into the room and sat beside her brother Shane.

"Good morning family," Stephanie said as she put some butter on her toast.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" Shane asked as he gave her a weird look.

"Well it is the first day of school, and this year I am a senior," she said with smugness in her voice.

"So what, I was a couple years ago, and compared to college its nothing. The parties are way better and you can choose when you want to take your classes."

"Well Shane-o not everyone can be as grouchy in the morning as you are, and besides they do say that these are the best years of our lives."

"Children, you need to stop bickering and enjoy the time that Shane is visiting with us." Linda said as she sat down at the table to talk to her kids.

"Mom, let's not forget that he is going to be here for the year that he is off," Stephanie said turning to face her mother. "Besides I enjoyed his presence for three whole days, now he is back to annoying me."

"Well little sis, I am here to do that for awhile," Shane said as he reached out and ruffled her hair a little.

"You ruined my hair loser, now I have to go fix it. Mom can we please send him back now?"

"Now Princess you know his teachers are on strike," Vince said as he walked in with the morning paper.

"Well tell him to leave me alone daddy," She said as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her bedroom.

She was just finishing combing her hair when her cell phone started ringing. She walked over to the nightstand where it was sitting and answered it quickly.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

"How did you know it was me?" Her best friend of 6 years asked.

"Because you have different ring tone then everyone else in my phone has, and you told me you would call me this morning."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Now that, that is settled, have you heard the latest on Candice and Jeff?"

"No, I only just got up and had breakfast, why what happened now?"

"Well what do I get if I tell you?" Trish giggled, as she knew that she was torturing Steph with holding back the gossip on their friend.

"You get the joy of telling me, now tell me already."

Okay Steph, you don't have to get your thong in a twist." They had a fight last night, and she is insisting that she is done with him."

"I don't think I believe that though, you know how they are."

"Yeah exactly, I just thought I would warn you before we pick her up at her house."

"Thanks Trish, you are the best, I will be over in ten minutes." Steph said as she sat down on the bed.

She said her goodbyes to Trish and got up to get some shoes. She finally picked out a pair that she thought would look good with her outfit, which consisted of tight blue low-rise jeans, and a bright pink tank top that showed just enough cleavage without looking slutty.

She got up after putting on her high heeled black shoes, and walked down the stairs with her purse and binder in hand.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" Vince asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes daddy I am, can I have my keys now?"

"Only if you promise that there will be no more sneaking out of the house."

Stephanie thought back to the weekend before where she had gotten caught sneaking out to go to a party. Her parents had taken away her silver lexis.

"Yes daddy I promise I won't."

He handed her the car keys and she walked out of the house. She got into the car and started off for Trish's house to pick her up.

A/N Tell me what you guys think of this one and if I should continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie pulled up to Trish's house and honked the horn

Stephanie pulled up to Trish's house and honked the horn. She had learned her lesson about going to the door because Trish's parents thought she was a bad influence so therefore they did not like her. They had told Trish that it was because Stephanie had no parental guidance.

Trish came walking out of the house a few minutes later and climbed into the front seat. She reached out and turned the radio up louder as she heard her new favorite song.

"Let me guess Trish, you have replaced Glamorous with this one." Stephanie said with a slight role of her eyes as she listened to the song.

"Starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose," Trish sang ignoring what Stephanie was saying as they drove away from her house.

"What is wrong with bubbly?" She asked with annoyance as Steph turned down the music a little.

"Nothing, I like it well enough but I can never keep up with you girl." She joked as she glanced over at her friend who was dancing around a little to the song.

They pulled up in front of Candice's house and Stephanie once again honked the horn and waited for her friend to come out, which she did a moment later.

"Hey ladies," Candice said as she got into the back of the car.

"Hey you, I heard about you and Jeff," Steph said as she pulled away from the curb.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys had a huge fight and you said that you were done with him remember?" Trish said as she rolled her eyes in Stephanie's direction.

"Oh yeah, that was nothing. We made up this morning and I have some flowers waiting for me at school, so can we speed up a little Steph?"

"Yes of course Candice, just let me run a red light and get my car taken away again, just so you can have your I'm sorry flowers."

"Okay, I get it, forget I said anything then."

"I will thank you," Stephanie said as the light turned green.

They arrived at school and as soon as they had parked, Candice and Trish were out of the car. Candice ran towards Jeff, while Trish waited for Stephanie to put the top up and set the alarm.

"We are officially seniors now babe, what should we do?" Trish asked as her and Stephanie started towards the building.

"I don't know, maybe go and find our lockers?"

"Good point; do you have your schedule?"

"Yes, do you have yours?" Stephanie asked pulling hers out of her purse as Trish did the same.

They stopped in the hall a moment to look down and see what hall their lockers were in. Once they saw that it was in the hall they were already in, they walked down a little until they found their numbers.

"Here I am," Trish said.

"We are next to each other again, and of course right by Algebra."

"Oh I know, I hope we don't have to see Mr. Patterson."

"We probably will, and of course he will comment on our outfits." Steph said with annoyance.

As they were talking the Algebra classroom door opened and an attractive man with long blonde hair came out.

Excuse me ladies, I'm the new math teacher and I was wondering if you happened to know where the nearest soda machine was?"

Stephanie and Trish turned, and as Steph caught sight of him, she froze.

"Um, it's uh," She stuttered.

"It's just around the corner," Trish said calmly seeing her best friend looking dumb.

"Okay thanks girls," he said as he walked away.

"Wow, I think I am going to enjoy math so much more this year." Trish said as she turned back to Stephanie.

"Yeah, he is way hotter then any teacher here, but I still won't pass because I am not good at math."

"Oh, I am sure you can get him to give you some private lessons. Just make sure to look sexy." Trish giggled as she saw her friend turn a nice shade of red.

"Would you shut up Trish; he is really hot isn't he?"

"I think someone is in love..." Trish teased as they walked to their first class.

"I am not, and you know it."

"Who is in love?" Candice asked as she joined them down the hall.

"Steph is, with our new math teacher."

"We have a new one?"

"Yeah, and he is so hot, isn't he Steph? You should have seen her when she looked at him; she was like, oh um, um…"

"Oh shut up, or I will make you walk home." Steph said smugly as they walked into English.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the classroom, they noticed that the teacher was not in the classroom at the moment so they were standing

As they walked into the classroom, they noticed that the teacher was not in the classroom at the moment so they were standing close to the door and chatting before the bell rang. Out of the corner of her eye, Trish noticed Melina walking into the room with a group of her friends.

"Oh look girls, its three of the easiest girls in the school," Melina said as she brushed past them making sure that she shoved Stephanie a little.

"Well I don't know why you would talk about yourself like that Mel," Candice said snidely.

"Yeah, I mean wasn't it you that slept with half the basketball team last year." Stephanie said with a smirk on her face.

Just as Melina was about to make a snide comment back, the teacher walked in and everyone was made to stand at the side of the class so that he could assign seats.

"Okay, I want McMahon, Stratus and Perez right up front so I can keep an eye on you ladies. I know you three like to cause trouble with each other."

"But Mr. Long I never sit up front," Melina cried out in frustration.

"Well you should have thought of that last year before you three got in a fight outside of my room."

"But, can't we work something out?"

"No, you are sitting up front and I don't want to hear a complaint out of any of you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes you do sir," Stephanie said as she and Trish sat down where they were instructed to sit.

After he had assigned everyone to a desk, he marked them all present on the roll sheet and handed out worksheets for them to do. After about an hour of working on different things, the bell rang and they left the room.

"I can not believe we have to sit next to Melina all year," Trish complained as she, Candice and Stephanie walked down the hall to their next class.

"Oh I know, I mean what does he think will happen?" Stephanie said.

"That you will become best friends with each other and leave me in the dust." Candice said with a fake sob.

They walked to their lockers and then Stephanie and Trish said goodbye to Candice, who had signed up for mechanics instead of home economics, so that she could be close to Jeff.

"I can not believe she is taking that class," Stephanie said as she and Trish continued down the hall."

"Oh I know, I would never do that, not even if my man was in it."

"I know Trish, but would that be because you don't have a man?" Stephanie laughed as she nudged Trish's shoulder a little.

"Maybe, but at least I don't have a crush on the math teacher,"

"That was low Stratus, that was low,"

"So you do have one on him?"

"Of course I don't, I was only joking around." Stephanie said quickly as she realized just what had come out of her mouth moments before.

They walked into the room and were relieved to find that Melina was not there. They found a table in the back and sat down.

"So what do you think we will be doing in this class?" Stephanie asked quietly.

"Well, I know that we will be doing a lot of cooking. Hey, maybe you can make your new lover a cupcake or something."

"Will you shut up about that already?"

"Oh that's right, he could get food poisoning and die, and you do not want to kill a teacher. It would almost be like killing Mr. Griffin."

"Oh shut up," Stephanie shouted as she shoved Trish, almost making her fall out of the chair.

"I bet you can't wait until its time for math right?"

"Well maybe I will learn something that will stick this time."

"Steph's got it bad…" Trish sang quietly so that only Stephanie could hear her.

"Do you want to take the bus home?"

"Okay I will stop, you don't need to have a heart attack over it."

"Alright everyone, quiet down and pull out your notebooks and pens, we are going to take some notes first." Mrs. Young said as she walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now lunch and the three girls were walking down the hall together after meeting at Stephanie and Trish's lockers

It was now lunch and the three girls were walking down the hall together after meeting at Stephanie and Trish's lockers. The three stopped just outside the building before walking towards Stephanie's car.

"So where should we eat at?" Stephanie asked as she looked at her friends after she had gotten into the car.

"I don't know what you girls in the mood for?" Trish asked as she went through her purse.

"Well I could go for some Chinese," Candice said from the backseat.

"Okay, Chinese it is then," Stephanie said starting the car and putting the hood down.

As they were driving towards the exit, they noticed that a man was trying to figure out a way to start his car. They pulled closer and then stopped in front of his car, and then Trish leaned forward a little.

"You need a jumper dude?" She asked loudly so that he would hear her.

"That would be great thanks," he said as he turned around to face them.

"What's wrong with your car?" Stephanie asked leaning forward a little bit to see him better.

He walked towards the car they were in and leaned against the passenger side of the car. "Nothing much, it's just old, and I need a new one."

"Well my brother is selling his car if you wanted me to bring the pictures in tomorrow."

"What kind of car is it?"

"Um…a blue one," Stephanie smiled softly before looking away a moment.

"Yeah, I would like it if you brought in those pictures then…I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Stephanie,"

"That's a nice name, so about that jumper?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have one."

"But she asked if I needed one," he said with confusion in his voice.

"Well I usually do, but Trish kind of broke it, and my dad couldn't get it fixed, and we have not gotten a new one yet."

"Oh, I see, so is the cafeteria food good then?"

"No, not at all," Candice said leaning forward like Trish had moments before. "But you are welcome to ride with us if you want to. I am sure Steph wouldn't mind giving you a lift somewhere."

"Yeah, I don't mind at all," Stephanie said shyly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, I can eat whatever you ladies are getting, so I'm not too much of an inconvenience."

"You are in no way an inconvenience; we don't even know what we want really, where were you going to go?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe Arby's or something." He said as he got in the back with Candice.

"Then Arby's it is," Stephanie said with a slight smile. "I am sorry; I don't think we ever got your name."

"It's Paul or Mr. Levesque to you three I guess."

"Well Mr. Levesque let's get going," She said as she pulled out of the lot.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Arby's, and she parked the car before they all got out of it. The four walked into the restaurant with Stephanie and Paul in the lead. They walked up to the counter and Paul turned to the ladies.

"So what is everyone having?"

"Well I just like the regular ones, and so do they, so that and some fries with a soda." Trish said as she stood next to him.

"Okay," Paul said turning to the counter and to the cashier. "We would like four regular roast beef sandwiches with four medium fries and sodas."

"For here or to go sir?"

He turned to the girls, "It's to go isn't it, or do you want to eat here?"

"We don't really care at all, so you can choose."

"Okay then," He turned back to the cashier, "For here please."

"Okay, that will be 15.45."

He pulled out his wallet and gave the guy a twenty. He took the receipt and the cups and turned to the girls.

"Here you are ladies,"

"We could have paid for our own food you know Mr. Levesque." Stephanie said as she took the cup he offered her.

"Well you gave me a ride, the least I could do was pay. Besides, my mom would whip my butt if I let woman pay."

"Okay, if your sure," She laughed as she walked over to the her friends and got her drink before finding a table and sitting down.

Trish and Candice sat across from her so that Paul would have to sit next to her. He came over with his drink and sat next to her, a little close for her comfort as she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"So, do you know what happened to Mr. Patterson?" Candice asked Paul as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I am not too sure actually, they did not tell me much."

"Well, I am just glad that he is gone," Stephanie said.

"I take it you don't like him much,"

"No, he was always failing us on purpose. Not to mention he would make snide comments on our clothes and he actually called me a slut once."

Paul looked down and found himself starring at Stephanie's chest, and found himself checking her out. He shook himself out of it and took a long drink of his coke before answering.

"Well I can see why you didn't like the guy. So what's your first class after we get back?"

"We have your class, but don't be surprised if I do badly in it, I am not very good at it." Stephanie said as she finished her lunch and looked at him slightly.

"I am sure you will do just fine, maybe you should sit up front so I can help you more."

"Okay, that might be a good idea."

They all got up and threw away their trash, before walking out of the restaurant and to the car.

"Why don't you sit in the front, I noticed you were a little big for the back." Trish said looking at Paul.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I was a little uncomfortable back there,"

On the way back to the school, Paul found himself constantly glancing at Stephanie face and body, and thinking to himself how he would love to do things to her. At that thought he got slightly aroused and focused on the passing scenes, to get his new student out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived back in the school parking lot, and Stephanie sped into a spot close to Paul's car

They arrived back in the school parking lot, and Stephanie sped into a spot close to Paul's car. They all four got out of the car, and Candice once again ran over to Jeff's car and into his arms.

Paul got out and stood by the door, he glanced over at Stephanie before looking away and shutting the door.

"Thanks for the ride, I guess I will see you in class," Paul said as he roamed his eyes over her body quickly and stopping in one particular place for a moment before looking up at her face.

"You are very welcome," She said as she watched Trish walk over to Candice and Jeff before looking at him. "So I guess I will see you soon then huh?"

"Yeah, in about 15 minutes right?" He said glancing at his watch to see what time it was.

"Yeah, well I will see you then,"

He watched her walk over to her friends thinking about what the year would be like with her in his class.

"_I wonder what kind of Panties she wears,"_ He shook his head of the thoughts running through them and walked into the school and to his classroom.

"Mr. Levesque may I have a word with you?" Said a teacher down the hall.

"Sure, why not."

He walked towards the man down the hall and entered the room. He turned around and looked at the man as he shut the door.

"What can I do for you Mr.?"

"It's Mr. O'Neal,"

Okay, what can I do for you?" Paul said as he took a seat on a desk near him.

"I saw you get out of the car with a few of the female students, and I had McMahon in my math class last year, and let's just say the girl is only good enough to lay on her back."

"First of all, they were giving me a ride because my car would not start and I was hungry. Secondly, I think she is a very smart young woman, maybe you just weren't explaining it right to anyone."

Paul got up and walked out of the room and back to his classroom. He could not believe what a jerk that guy was, and talking about Stephanie like that really pissed him off, and he could not explain why.

He chalked it up to him being a gentleman as he walked into the room to see the room filled with students. He walked in further and looked at the group; he looked at a girl leaning on a desk in the front row with her back to him.

He stood by his desk as he continued to look at her ass, and that's when he realized who it was.

"Stephanie could you sit down please, I would like to start class."

"Yeah, of course, I was just talking to my friend."

"Okay class," He said as she sat down in the seat right in front of his desk. "My name is Mr. Levesque and I will be your math teacher this year."

"What happened to Mr. Patterson sir?" Chris Jericho asked from next to Stephanie.

"I am not too sure but I will let you know when I do."

The class started as soon as he finished the roll, he put them to work doing some word problems on page five before sitting down at his desk.

"Mr. Levesque?" Stephanie said as she walked up to the desk.

"Yeah?" He said as he looked up to her

"I don't get problem four and I was wondering if you could explain it to me?"

"Yeah, of course I can, let me see,"

She put the book down in front of him and leaned down so her forearms were resting on the desk. She leaned in closer to see the problem as well.

._ A tank holds 80 gallons of chemical solution. Currently the solution has a strength of 30. How much of this should be drained and replaced with a 70 solution to get a final strength of 40?_:

"Okay, let's say that x equals the amount of 30 solution to be drained and replaced with 70 solution, how much chemical is in the 30 solution?" Paul asked after he had read the problem.

"Well, I think it's…"

"Okay, why don't we do it on the board?"

"I don't know, that might be embarrassing,"

"Trust me, you will be fine."

Just then the bell rang and the class was looking at him. "Okay, did everyone finish the problems?"

Almost everyone in the room murmured their answers, and got their stuff together, as they gathered towards the front by his desk he stood up.

"Okay everyone, just turn in what you have, and I will only go by what you have done this time because I know that there was not that much time to finish"

Everyone sat their papers on the desk and walked out of the room, Candice and Trish waited by the door for Stephanie.

"Do you want me to finish explaining it, or do you just want to go?"

"Hey guys, I will catch up, I kind of want to figure this one out." Stephanie said looking at her friends and then turning back to Paul with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, we will meet you after in the student lounge since we all have a free period." She grabbed Candice and the two of them walked away.

"Okay, come over to the board please,"

She walked over and stood in front of the board and picked up a marker. "What now?" She said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just pretty bad at this stuff."

"Well you just need to relax and tell yourself you can do it,"

"Okay, I can so do this problem," She smiled as she put the marker on the board before pulling it away again.

He walked up behind her and softly grabbed her hand that was holding the marker; he moved a little closer as he put it on the board.

She could feel him pressed against her, his warm breath against her cheek. She also thought she felt something a little hard press against her.

"_Wow, he either has a hard on or he is just a big boy," _She thought to herself/

"So are you going to try?" He asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about it."

"Oh, that's okay, think all you want."

She put the marker to the board and began to write out a solution….

20 gallons must be drained off and replaced with 70 solution

"That is correct" he said, moving away and looking at his book to double check.

She turned around and looked at him; she glanced down to the front of his pants and noticed he had pitched a little bit of a tent. She smirked a little before looking up and pretending she didn't see it.

"So thank you for showing me, and do you still want me to bring in the pictures of Shane's car?"

"Yeah, that would be great, and you are welcome."

She walked to her desk and picked up her stuff before walking back to his desk. She sat her book and binder down placing her purse on her shoulder.

"So should we do this during my free periods, if you have it off too?"

"Yeah, that would be great," He said sitting down wanting to hide the fact that he had a boner from Stephanie, not knowing that she had already seen it.

She walked over and stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and to his stomach. She took one hand and ran it down to the front of his pants, rubbing and gripping softly and slowly.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Does that feel good?"

"Uhhhh, that feels amazing, but we should not be doing this,"

"Why? No one will find out, I can feel how much you want me Mr. Levesque," She whispered seductively in his ear.

He took her hand and made her stop touching him before he walked to the door.

A/N HAHA I left it a cliff hanger, you will just have to wait to see what happens…Tell me what you think…


	6. Chapter 6

He walked up to the door and reached out to lock it and pull the curtain down

He walked up to the door and reached out to lock it and pull the curtain down. He walked back over to the desk that Stephanie was now sitting on with her legs crossed. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he leaned in a little. "I mean we could both get in a lot of trouble for this, especially me because you are only seventeen."

"Yeah, I am so sure I want to," She said as she placed her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer to her, making it so their lips were centimeters apart. "I mean, don't you want me Mr. Levesque?"

"Don't call me that, call me by my first name. As for me wanting you, I have been thinking about nothing else except doing things to you, since I saw you in your car."

"What kind of things?"

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before slowly kissing along her jaw. "These kinds of things," He said as he continued to her mouth.

He reached her mouth and kissed her slowly and gently at first, but then more intensely as his hand slid up her leg and to her stomach. He continued to kiss her, putting his tongue in her mouth and fighting for supremacy, while his hand continued up to her breast groping it gently.

She let out a soft moan as he leaned her back onto the desk, and laid partially on top of her. He stopped his assault on her mouth only to lean his head lower and press his mouth to her neck.

He sucked and licked her neck all the way down to her collarbone and back up again, while taking his hand and putting it under her shirt and slowly moving it upwards toward her breast again.

He kissed her all the way up to her ear and whispered softly in it, "Do you want to feel me inside of you?"

"Yeah, I want you inside of me so much; I am all wet just thinking about it." She whispered as she ran her hand to the back of his head and pulling out the hair tie letting his hair fall around her.

"You are all wet huh?"

"Yeah I am so wet, and I need to feel you in me."

He moved his hand down to her pants and unbuttoned them, slowly undoing the zipper before placing his hand into her pants, onto her panties, beginning to rub her

"Oh god, that feels so good Paul," She said as she felt herself getting hotter by the second.

Just as she had reached around to the front of his body to undo his pants, someone knocked on the door.

"What is it? Paul called as he leaned in a little to lick Stephanie's lips.

"Mr. Levesque, it's Susan, I teach United Stats history down the hall. I was just wondering if Stephanie was still in there with you because she is late for my class."

"Yeah, I am so sorry. I did not realize what time it was, we were trying to work on a few math problems."

"That is alright, just don't let it happen again, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to class, and I expect her in my class no later then three minutes."

Paul got off of Stephanie before helping her stand up as well. She looked down to button and zip her pants, before glancing over to the front of his jeans and noticing how hard he had become in their impromptu session.

"Well I guess I should go then, I didn't know how long we had been in here." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I guess you should, lucky for me I don't have another class to teach for another half an hour."

"What are you going to do in your free time?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She walked closer to him and leaned in close to his ear. "Have fun with your hand, we can finish this some other time I guess."

"It won't be as good as you, but I have to get rid of the hard on you gave me, damn you and all your sexiness." He said laughing.

"Maybe I should get ugly then?"

"I would never want that," He said kissing her softly. "Now get to class, but make sure to come by after school so I can give you my number okay?"

"I will remember that, and don't worry, I won't be getting ugly anytime soon Paul." She said walking out of the room.

He waited for the door to close before locking it again, unzipping his jeans to release his manhood, which was throbbing slightly from wanting Stephanie so much.

A few hours later the final bell had rung. Stephanie, Trish and Candice walked into the gym and continued through into they reached the girl's locker room.

"So what took you so long in Mr. Levesque's class?" Trish asked as she walked to her locker.

"We were working on that worksheet together because I didn't understand all the questions on it." Stephanie said softly.

It was then that her mind conjured up the thoughts of what had happened with Paul. She felt herself get a little hot thinking about it.

"Steph, are you okay? I mean your face is all flushed." Candice asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine; I just don't feel very well."

"Okay, if you're sure. So how was the private tutoring?

"It was fine, he said I could come in during my off periods and we could start tomorrow. So what are you girls doing tonight?" She asked quickly wanting to get them off the subject of Paul.

"Well Jeff and I are going to the movies; we could get you girls some blind dates if you want to come along."

"No, that is quite alright Candice," Trish said pulling on her regular shirt. "Maybe Steph and I will have a girl's night or something."

"Yeah, look at what happened the last time you tried to set us up on a date." Stephanie said as she slipped back into her shoes.

"Okay if you guys insist, just trying to help."

"Yeah, we know you were, and we love you for it." Trish said as she and Stephanie headed for the door.

They walked out of the room and down the hall towards the parking lot. As they were walking, Stephanie remembered what she had told Paul and stopped walking.

"I forgot, I have to go to my locker real quick and then I have to stop by math and talk to Mr. Levesque real fast."

"Why do you have to talk to him?"

"I just wanted to ask him if he wanted me to bring in those pictures of Shane's car."

"Okay, well I will meet you by the car, we have to wait for Candice anyway."

"Okay, I will be right there I promise. Here, you can get in and turn on the radio or something." She said handing Trish the keys.

She walked down the hall and stopped by her locker to freshen up with some perfume. After she had done that she walked into the Algebra classroom and noticed Paul sitting at his desk grading some papers.

"Did I get an A?" she said laughing as she walked closer to him.

"No, I actually gave you an S."

"An S?" She said confused

"Yeah, you know, for being sexy." He said as he stood up and walked around the desk and over to her.

"Oh well I guess it's a good thing I didn't get ugly then huh?"

"I would hate it if you did/"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a small kiss. He kissed her back pulling her closer to him. They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"So, what exactly does this make us?"

"What do you want us to be Steph?"

"I don't know, but I sure like being in your arms."

"Well they like holding you."

"I have to go, the girls are waiting in the car, but do you want me to bring in those pictures tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks. But before you leave I have to do something."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, first of all," He started pulling out his cell phone, "I need your number."

"Okay," She pulled out her cell phone as well and held it out to him. "You put in your number, and I will put mine in yours."

"Okay," He said taking her phone and handing her his.

"There you go," He said handing her the phone and reaching for his.

"Smile for the camera," She said holding up her phone.

He smiled until she took the picture and then held his phone up to take one of her. "Smile Steph."

She smiled as he took the picture and then watched as he played around on his phone for a moment. After a minute he looked up at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"You can have pictures of the person with their number too?"

"Yeah, but maybe I wanted you as the wallpaper."

"Well in that case, maybe you should be mine."

"Maybe I should be."

She looked at him a moment before leaning in and kissing him on the lips before pulling away. "I better go, call me later okay?"

"I will do that, you better answer."

"I will, I swear it." She said walking to the door and leaving.

She walked out to the car and got in behind the wheel. She started the car and pulled out of the spot and towards the exit of the parking lot without saying anything to Trish or Candice.

"Steph, are you okay?" Trish asked as she looked at her friend.

"I could not be better Trish."


	7. Chapter 7

After dropping Candice and Trish off at their houses, Stephanie drove home and pulled into the driveway

After dropping Candice and Trish off at their houses, Stephanie drove home and pulled into the driveway. After turning off the car and getting out, she walked into her house and was met with the sight of her brother and his friends in the living room.

"Hey Shane, where is mom at?"

"Hey sis, I think she is upstairs in dad's office or something."

"Thanks," She said passing the entry of the living room and walking up the stairs. She walked about halfway down and stopped to knock on the door in front of her.

"Come in," Said a voice from inside the room.

She walked in and then over to the desk that her mom was sitting at looking over some kind of folder.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey what is it?"

"Well the girls and I were wondering if we could have a sleep over Saturday night."

"I don't see why not, where did you girls want to have it at?"

"Here preferably because Trish's mom doesn't like me very much, and you know how Candice's parents are sometimes."

"Yeah, I know dear. But I suppose you girls could have one here. Just make sure to not be too loud and its only to be you three and maybe another girlfriend."

"I know mom, no boys allowed, besides you and daddy will be here most of the night right?"

"Yes, we will be but we know how you girls can be. We are going out to eat for dinner if you would like to join us."

"No, I think we are just going to order in like we usually do, but thanks mom." Stephanie said getting up and rounding the desk to give her mom a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie, so how was school?"

"It was great mom," She said thinking back to her and Paul.

"Are there any boys that you are interested in?" Linda said in curiosity.

"Nope, but when there are names worth mentioning I will be sure to tell you them."

Stephanie said her goodbyes to her mom and walked the rest of the way down the hall to her room. She walked in and sat her purse and the rest of her things down on the bed and walked over to her computer.

She was just about to sit down and check her mail when her cell phone started going off in her purse. She walked over to her bag and opened it to grab her phone, and then answered shortly there after.

"Hello," She said cheerfully.

"Hey, it's me Steph." He said just as happily as she had when she had answered.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Just got home actually, but I thought I would call and see if you would answer." He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Of course I would answer it. Oh, I have a question for you."

"And what's the question?" He asked.

"Well, you know after things got a little hot and heavy and I left, what exactly did you do?" She asked giggling.

"You really want to know Steph?"

"Yeah, I really want to know."

"Okay, well I took it out and I played a little bit, you want to know the best part?"

"What's the best part?"

"I was thinking of you the whole time, and how you felt to the touch," He said huskily.

"Really and how did I feel?"

"You felt wet, warm and fantastic."

She started to laugh a little, and then he did a moment later until neither could stop laughing. Finally Stephanie and Paul settled down enough to get back to the conversation.

"Sorry," She said with a slight giggle, "That was a little funny."

"I know, that's why I said it baby."

"Baby?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that…"

"No, its okay, I liked it." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Paul, I am one hundred percent sure."

"Okay, well maybe I should get a nickname as well." He said jokingly.

"What about…Hottest teacher ever?"

"As nice as that sounds, it's just not as catchy as baby." He said as he started to laugh a little.

"Well, give me a little bit, and I will think of something just perfect for you."

"You do that then baby."

Just as she was about to answer she heard her mom call her from down the hall.

"I have to go Paul, my mom is calling me."

"Okay, I will talk to you later then."

"Okay bye," She said hanging up the phone just in time as her mother had just walked in.

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"I did mom, and I was about to come. I was just getting off the phone with Trish."

"Oh okay sweetie, well I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready, and to come down and eat before the boys ate everything."

"They would do that too," She said following her mom down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The next morning Stephanie was still sleeping in her bed when her mom walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping form of her daughter. She then reached out to shake her shoulder.

"Sweetie it's time to wake up, you don't want to be late for school."

Stephanie shot up in bed and looked at her mother in worry. "Oh my god what time is it?"

""It's about half an hour before you have to be at school."

"Damn it, I have to get up and go now."

"Sweetheart, watch your mouth, and I doubt Trish and Candice are even half way ready yet."

"Sorry mom and they are getting another ride because I have to be there early."

"Okay, well you get dressed and then go, and I will see you after school." Linda said getting off the bed and left the room.

Stephanie got out of bed and went into her bathroom, she got in the shower and proceeded to take a shower and shave her legs. She got out of the shower and walked back into her room and over to her walk-in closet.

"_What should I wear today; I need something that will make him want to take me right there in the classroom." _She thought to herself.

She finally decided on a micro black mini skirt and a deep red t-shirt that clung to her every curve. She put them on and then walked over to her shoe rack on the back of the bathroom door and picked out a pair of black high heels.

She slipped into her clothes and then sat down on the bed to put her shoes on. Just as she was finishing that up her cell phone rang from her nightstand. She walked over to it and picked it up knowing exactly who it was.

"I was just about to leave," She said with a smile on her face.

"Well what is taking you so long?" Paul asked.

"Well do you want me to look sexy today?"

"Of course I do Steph. I just want to see you before class."

"Well that is just so sweet Paul," She said with a wide smile on her face.

"I am so happy that you can't see me right now,"

"Why is that?"

"Because I have the biggest smile on my face, and I am even blushing like an idiot."

"Well I will be there in like fifteen minutes, I swear." She said as she got up to grab her things off the desk.

"Okay I will talk to you then Steph,"

They said their goodbyes and she grabbed her purse and notebook, along with a couple of books off her desk. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, she went into the kitchen to say goodbye to her mom and then out of the house.

She got in her car and was on her way to her school and to see her new boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie pulled into the school parking lot and noticed Paul's car in the teacher parking

Stephanie pulled into the school parking lot and noticed Paul's car in the teacher parking. She found a spot fairly close to him and got out of the car. She went around to the passenger side to get her things and then headed towards the building.

She was just in the hallway and on her way to Paul's classroom when a hand touched her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around seeing that it was the principal.

"Ms. McMahon, I didn't mean to frighten you, but what are you doing here so early?"

"It's okay, and i came early so Mr. Levesque could help me some of the math problems."

"Okay, well have a nice day."

The principal walked away and she continued on her way to Paul's classroom. She got to the door and turned the handle only to find out that it was locked. So she reached up and knocked lightly on it, and a few minutes later the door opened.

"Come it Stephanie, are you ready to work on your math?"

"Yes, I am ready for that,"

She walked into the room and he closed and locked the door behind her, she turned around and was face to face with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

"I missed you last night baby." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him on the mouth allowing him to part her lips and place his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away after a minute and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," She said with a small smirk on her face.

"What's the surprise?"

"You will have to wait until after school because people should be arriving any minute now. But I do have a question for you."

"Okay, I guess I can wait, and what is it?"

"Do you want to come over after school? My parents and brother are going out of town for the night."

"I would love to come over, and just what will we do when I'm there?"

"I am sure we will be able to think of something. Now I need you to let me go."

"Why? I like having you in my arms."

"As much as I like being in them school starts in fifteen minutes and I have to make it look like we were studying in here."

He let her go after giving her a small peck on the lips, and she walked over to her forgotten things. She opened up the math book to what they were working on yesterday and took out a notebook and began to write out the question and answer.

She finished with that and noticed that there was a few minutes before class started so she walked over to the desk that Paul was sitting at and pushed his chair out slightly. She then threw one of her legs over him and straddled his lap.

"Miss me?" She asked as she leaned in a little.

"Of course I did, he said closing the distance between them and kissing her lips softly.

After a couple of minutes the kiss got more heated and his hand was making its way up the back of her shirt.

She started to grind against him slowly and he let out a soft moan. She pulled away and leaned in close to his ear.

"How much do you want me right now?" She whispered seductively as she continued to grind against him, feeling him getting more and more aroused by what she was doing.

Just as he was about to answer, someone knocked on the door. Stephanie got off of his lap and noticed that he had a rather large tent pitched so she went over to the door. After making sure that he was scooted in all the way and no one would be able to see his hard on she opened the door.

"It's about time, almost the whole class is out here you know." Randy Orton said as he pushed past Stephanie and into the room.

Stephanie walked back over to her desk and sat down, she looked at Paul as he stood up to shut the door after everyone had come in and sat down.

"_Good thing he lost that hard on he had." _Stephanie thought to herself as Paul walked over to the podium to take roll.

After he had taken role he walked back over to his desk and leaned against the front of it, directly in front of Stephanie. He looked down at her and smiled briefly before looking to the rest of the class.

"Okay everyone, why don't you open your books to page five, and you have the rest of the period to complete questions one through twenty-five. After class is over I will let you know what your homework is."

Everyone started working on the assignment and about halfway through the lesson Chris stood up and walked over to Paul to give him his work.

"Done already?" Paul asked as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy, at least to most of us in here." He said glancing at Stephanie before going to sit back down.

With five minutes left of class, only a couple of people were still working, Stephanie included. Paul stood up and walked to the front of his desk. "Okay everyone, even if you are not done I would like you to hand up your work."

"But I have like six more problems left." Maria Kanellis said from the back of the room.

"That's okay, don't worry about it. So go ahead and pass them up and then once I have all of them I will tell you what your homework assignment is."

Everyone passed theirs up if they had one, and Paul walked around to each row to collect them. When he reached Stephanie's row he held his hand out to get them and brushed his hand against hers. He smiled lightly before walking to his desk to sit the papers down.

"Okay everyone, your homework for tonight is page seven and all of the problems on there except for the challenge ones at the bottom. If you would like to do them, I will count them as extra credit."

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and gathered their stuff to leave. Stephanie lingered behind everyone so that she could talk to Paul.

"Come on Steph," Trish said as she and Candice waited for her to get her stuff.

"You guys go ahead; I wanted to talk to him so I could show him those pictures of Shane's car."

"Okay, we will see you in English I guess," Candice said as she pulled Trish along with her and out of the room.

Once everyone had left, Stephanie walked to the door and closed it before walking over to Paul's desk. She stopped in front of him before once again throwing a leg over him to straddle his lap.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before I left, and to make sure your coming over after school."

""Well I am started to love your hello's and goodbye's baby. And I am most defiantly coming over after school."

"Good," She said as she leaned into kiss him.

He parted her lips and placed his tongue in her mouth, his hand once again making its way under her shirt and up her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as he could be.

She ran her hand up the back of his neck and to his hair, pulling it out of its ponytail and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. He meanwhile was toying with the clasp of her bra.

She pulled away and looked at him, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. "I need to go so I can make my next class."

"Okay baby, I will see you after school then, are you going to tell me where you live or am I just supposed to know?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

She got up and turned around before sitting back down in his lap, but facing the desk this time. She took a sticky note and a pen off his desk and wrote her address on it before putting the pen down and turning sideways on his lap so that she could look at him.

"Here is where I live, why don't you come over around four and I can make you dinner."

"Sounds good to me, but are you sure your family is going to be gone the whole night?"

"Yeah, they went up to Vegas to celebrate something for my dad, and I couldn't go because I have school and I'm not old enough to do anything. They won't be back until tomorrow around four or five."

"Okay, I will see you at four then. What are you going to make for dinner?"

"I don't know yet, but I will figure it out. But I really have to go now, so I will talk to you later." She said before kissing him on the lips quickly before getting off of his lap and grabbing her things.

It was now after school and Stephanie was walking down the hallway on the way to the parking lot. She saw Trish and Candice up ahead talking to Jeff and his friends so she walked up to them and stopped.

"Hey guys, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked looking at Trish and Candice.

"Nothing that we know of, unless your mom said yes to the sleepover." Trish said as she looked up from her phone.

"Well she did say we could, and that we could invite one more friend to it if we wanted."

"Great, can I be that friend?" Jeff asked with a slight chuckle.

"No boys allowed baby," Candice said as she looked at him lovingly.

"So anyway, it can be just us three or we can invite Stacy or something."

"I think it should be just us three, it is usually drama free that way." Trish said while text messaging someone on her phone.

"Trish, who are you talking to besides us?" Stephanie asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Just that guy I went out with last weekend. He wants to go out again but I didn't really like him."

"So tell him that you had a nice time but you don't want to go out again, because you feel that you two are better off as friends." Stephanie said smiling.

"How are you good at these things?" Candice asked.

"Well I have had plenty of experience with turning down guys, remember how my mom was trying to set me up during the summer."

"Yeah I do remember, you were getting calls for weeks from guys, and let's face it; none of them were your type."

"How do you know what my type is Trish?"

"Because I have known you since forever and so has Candice."

"And just what is my type?" Stephanie asked curious to know what Trish's answer would be.

"You like the bad boy type but mixed in with the good guy. He has to have the bad boy look but he has to know how to treat you like a princess."

"Fine, you know what my type is, just like I know what yours is. But I don't think there are any guys here that I like that way."

"Except maybe Mr. Levesque right Steph?" Candice said with a smirk on her face.

Stephanie blushed and decided that now was a good time to leave. "I have to get home, I have things to do."

"Oh sure you do, are you sure you don't want us to come over later? I know how you hate being alone in the house overnight."

"Yeah Trish, I am one hundred percent sure. I don't feel that well anyway, and I just want to curl up on the couch."

"Okay, well have a nice night; I will call to check up on you later my love." Trish said laughing a little.

Stephanie left then and headed out to the parking lot, she noticed that Paul was by the hood of his car and trying to get it to start or something. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"I thought you would be gone by now."

"I wish I could be, you see I have to meet this really hot chick in an hour but I can't leave without a car." He said looking up at her.

"Well you can ride with me if you want to, and then tomorrow I can bring some jumper cables in case it still won't start."

"Okay, I would love a ride form such a sexy girl." He smirked.

They started walking towards her car and then they got into it. Stephanie started the car and pulled out of the parking spot and towards the exit of the school grounds. As they were driving Paul took his hand and placed it on her thigh and rubbed it gently.

"So, I guess since you are going to be there earlier I can tell you my dinner secret." She said as she glanced down at the hand that was rubbing her upper thigh. She could feel herself getting a little aroused by what he was doing.

"What is the secret?"

"I was going to order something and tell you that I cooked it." She laughed as she turned onto her street.

"Oh so you can't cook?"

"Nope, I can barely make toast." She admitted with a slight blush on her face.

"That's okay; I guess I can make breakfast in the morning if I am still here."

She pulled into the driveway of her house and stopped the car. She got out of the car and he followed suit with her books. She took the keys and unlocked the house before opening the door and allowing him to enter first.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have a nice house, a lot bigger then mine

"You have a nice house, a lot bigger then mine." Paul said looking around the lavishly decorated living room that she had led him into.

"Yeah, but I am sure any house that has you in it is the better decorated one."

"Well I happen to think you're the sexy one Steph, but what was that surprise you had for me?"

"Oh that's right, come here sexy." She said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"It's in here?" He asked confused as to why she would want to surprise him in here.

"No, but I wanted to order the pizza or whatever you wanted."

"Pizza is just fine; just make sure mine has sausage on it."

"Is that all you want on yours?"

"Well pepperoni and cheese to of course."

"Okay well let me order the pizza and then you can have your surprise." She said as she hopped up onto the counter and grabbed the phone.

She ordered his pizza as well as a pepperoni for herself and then she hung up and placed the phone on the counter next to her. She then jumped down from the counter and walked over to the fridge which is where he was at.

"That one is me as a baby, and then the one next to it is when I was in preschool." She said noticing that he was looking at the pictures on the door.

"You were really cute, but I don't think you are anymore."

"You don't think I'm cute Paul?"

He turned around and took her in his arms before looking into her eyes. "No, I happen to think you are sexy as hell though."

"Well isn't that sweet, so do you want to know what your surprise is?"

"Yeah of course I do, it's all I could think about most of the day."

She pulled away from him and took his hand and placed it on her thigh and took her hand off of his.

"Just run your hand up and you'll find out what it is." She said already feeling a little hot from having his hand on her leg.

He ran his hand up expecting to feel whatever kind of underwear she happened to be wearing, but he was met with nothing as he reached the top of her leg.

"You're not wearing anything."

"No, I must have forgotten to put anything on this morning." She said with a small smile on her face.

"When is the pizza going to be here?" He asked his voice getting lower.

"They said about an hour but..."

He stopped touching her leg and scoped her up in his arms, interrupting whatever she was planning on saying, He carried her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that he saw when he came in the door.

"Where is your room?"

"Third door on the right,"

He took her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He kicked the door open wider then it was so he could walk in. He took her to the bed and placed her on top of it.

He then climbed on the bed as well and was leaning over her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

She pushed him off of her and onto his back before straddling his lap and leaning down to capture his lips once again. He took his hands and placed them on her hips rubbing gently.

She pulled away for a moment to pull him into a sitting position and leaned into kiss him again, but he pulled his head back a little and placed a finger on her lips so that she couldn't say anything.

He then reached for the bottom of her shirt pulling it up and over her head before throwing it somewhere to be found later. After he did that he placed his mouth on her neck and began to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone.

She let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss her neck, running his tongue up and down it before pulling away. He laid her down beside him and rolled over on top of her. He once again started kissing her neck.

He kissed down her neck and onto the top of her chest, leaving small kisses along the lining of her bra. He continued to kiss her down her stomach and to the top of her skirt. He sat up and took his hands placing them on her skirt and then started pulling it down her hips and off of her.

"Uhhhh..."

He kissed back up her stomach and up to her chest, he reached his hand out and grabbed the front of her bra and ripped it off.

"Oh my god,"

He leaned into kiss her mouth again but she stopped him. "Is something wrong baby?"

"No just lay on your back."

He did as she told him and she proceeded to climb on top of him. She pulled him into a sitting position and reached for the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off of him and pushed him back down onto his back.

She leaned down and started kissing his neck and down his chest. She licked her way down his stomach and to the top of his pants. She sat up a little and started to undo his belt buckle.

After she got that undone she unbuttoned his pants and slowly undid his zipper. She then took her hands and started pulling them as well as his boxers down. He helped her a little by pulling them down with her.

Once they were off she climbed back on top of him and straddled him before leaning down to kiss him. He turned her over onto her back without breaking the kiss. He parted her lips and placed his tongue into her mouth.

"I want you in me Paul." She said as he pulled away to kiss her neck. "I want to feel you in me."

"Shit," He said pulling away completely.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to bring a damn condom because I didn't know if you would be ready for this or not."

"Paul, its okay," She said reaching out for his arm.

"No, I can't do anything with you without one; I don't want to take any chances."

"No, I mean its okay because Shane always has some in the top drawer of his nightstand."

"Oh thank god because I would have hated to stop."

"It's the room across the hall, and Paul?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he got up to get a couple.

"Hurry up okay?"

"Okay Steph I will."

He walked out of the room and across the hall and into Shane's room. He grabbed the whole box and walked back out of the room. He was back in Stephanie's room in a matter of moments.

"Okay, I have them." He said opening the box and grabbing a condom out of it.

"Great, do you want me to…?"

"Nope I got it babe," He took the condom and opened it before placing it on himself and situating himself back on top of her.

He leaned down to kiss her neck a little bit before moving up to her ear. "Are you sure you want to?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

With that he slowly entered himself into her. She let out a little gasp of pleasure, one that told him she was ready for him.

He started moving in and out of her a little faster when he felt that she was comfortable with him.

"Oh god, don't stop."

"You like that Steph?"

"I love that."

He continued to move in and out of her, moving faster as she got louder, finally they both came and he lay beside her holding her tightly in his arms.

Just as she leaned up to kiss him they heard someone banging on the door. She got up and slipped her robe one.

"Its probably the pizza ill be right back."


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie walked out of the room and into the hallway

Stephanie walked out of the room and into the hallway. She walked down the stairs and towards the front door. She opened it to see Chris on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hurry not noticing that he was in a uniform and holding a pizza bag.

"I am delivering the pizza you ordered." He said roaming his eyes over her body.

"Oh, let me go and get my bag."

She walked into the kitchen and over to the counter where she had left her things. She opened her purse and got her wallet before walking back to the door.

"How much?"

"Well, the pizza's themselves were 11.99 themselves, and with delivery that would be 30.00 with a nice tip."

"How much of a tip?" She asked in annoyance.

"Just three dollars relax."

He was about to say more when they heard a voice from upstairs. "Is that the pizza baby? If it is I want to pay for it."

"Who was that? That voice sounded familiar." Chris said with suspicion lacing his voice.

"That was no one; here is forty, keep the change." She said giving him the money and grabbing the pizza before slamming the door.

Paul walked down the stairs and over to her. He took the pizza boxes from her and walked into the kitchen. She followed him silently and sat down at the table.

"So you didn't wait for me so that I could pay babe,"

"I know, but I didn't want the pizza guy to see you,"

"Why not, thought he would be jealous? He laughed as he came over with the pizza and some napkins.

"No, it was Chris."

"Chris as in the Chris who is in my class?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge to grab some sodas.

"The one and only." She said taking the soda he offered her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't come down then. But its okay he didn't see me."

"Yeah, I know, so let's eat huh?"

"I think I have a better idea baby." Paul said setting his pizza down.

"And what is this better idea?"

He took the slice of pizza in her hand and set it down as well. He then stood up and moved both pizza boxes out of the way as well as the soda. He walked closer to her and leaned down a little to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think I know what this idea is, and I know I am going to like it."

"I know you are too baby." He said before lifting her out of the chair and sitting her down on the table. He moved closer to her and leaned in to capture her lips once again.

This time she allowed him to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took his hands and placed them on her bare thighs rubbing them softly as he continued to kiss her.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to lean in and kiss her neck. He licked his way down to her collarbone and left a soft kiss there before standing up straight. He brought his hands up to her waste and untied the robe before moving his hands up to her shoulders. He reached his hands under her robe and slowly pulled the robe off of her.

He leaned in to kiss where he had left off, moving his mouth lower and lower on her body, making sure to pay close attention to every inch of skin that was exposed to him.

He laid her back onto the table and leaned over her to kiss her body more. He slowly moved his way down to her breast, taking her right nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

He could feel her arching up a little bit and continued to kiss her chest. He moved over to her other breast, and took that nipple into his mouth, once again swirling his tongue around it.

He then moved lower kissing her stomach and licking his way down to her bellybutton. He licked it for a moment before continuing to kiss down her body.

"Oh god Paul, I want you in me." She moaned out as she once again arched her body up.

He finally reached where he knew she wanted him the most and left a soft kiss on the top of her before lowering himself a little more. He licked her softly before plunging his tongue into her.

"UHHH," That feels so good, don't stop."

He continued moving in and out of her with his tongue, before moving his tongue up to her clit. He slowly moved his tongue up and down before starting to spell out the alphabet with his tongue in lower case letters.

He slowly traced the letters a, b, and c before moving down once again to enter her. While he was doing this, he could hear her getting louder and louder. He slowly moved upward again and started doing a few more letters.

She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and holding on tightly. She moaned once again as he continued.

He continued to do this until he heard her scream out that she was coming. He moved down once again and plunged his tongue back into her, and moved it around slowly before pulling out and then repeating what he had just done.

A few moments later he felt her about to cum and then he started moving faster. She finally did and he licked her before placing his tongue in her once again. He then moved out of her and licked her all the way up to her clit.

With that he pulled away, and kissed up her body once again and to her mouth. He kissed her along the jaw and to her ear. He nibbled on it slightly before whispering. "Did you like that baby?"

"I loved that," She said as she pushed him away slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's your turn for a little TLC Paul."

He stood up and she got off the table and onto her knees in front of him. She pulled his boxers down and he stepped out of them. She then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the top of him.

She then placed her mouth around him and started moving him in and out of her mouth. She continued to do this for a few moments and then pulled away completely. She then leaned forward and licked him from the bottom all the way to the top.

She once again placed him in her mouth and moved her head up and down; she reached her hand up and massaged his balls with her hand. He grabbed her hair gently and held it out of her face and she continued to devour him.

She moved a little faster before pulling away slightly. She took her hand and ran it up his length a few times while placing her mouth at the top of him. "Come on baby," She said before once again taking him in her mouth.

She then took her hand off of him and placed him in her mouth as far as he could go. He grabbed her hair a little tighter as he felt himself about to release in her mouth. A few minutes later he did release in her mouth and he let go of her hair.

She stood up then and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. She parted his lips and placed her tongue in his mouth. They kissed for a few more minutes and then she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Did you like that?"

"Oh I loved that Steph."

"Great, I enjoyed what you gave me as well. Do you want to go into the living room and watch some TV or something?"

"That sounds great; you go ahead and ill be in there in a minute. I want to grab the pizzas and something to drink."

"Okay, ill go find something to watch then." She said grabbing her robe and putting it on before walking out of the room.

He grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on before grabbing everything and walking into the living room.

What they didn't bother to notice was the blonde man looking into the window with a small smirk on his face.

Chris walked away from the house and to his car, He got in and sped off, he was halfway down the block when an idea formed in his mind. He was going to get everything he wanted from them or their dirty little secret would be known by everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Stephanie and Paul were cuddling on the couch, Paul was sitting up while Stephanie was laying her head in his

Later that night Stephanie and Paul were cuddling on the couch, Paul was sitting up while Stephanie was laying her head in his lap. He was rubbing her back as they sat there talking.

"Baby do you want to watch TV?" He asked her as he yawned a little.

"I am tired so I think I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, I should be getting home anyway," He said glancing at the clock to see that it was well past three am.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I wish I could baby, but I shouldn't."

"But I'll be lonely without you here, and what if something happens?"

"Are you sure you just don't want me to stay for another reason?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well it might be a nice breakfast dessert, but I really want you to stay with me."

"Okay, ill stay but just because you want me to beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her and then stood up and headed for the stairs. He walked upstairs and then down the hall to her room. He walked in and sat her down on her feet before walking over to the bed.

"Are you sure that you will be comfortable in the bed with me in it as well? Paul asked her while pulling the covers down.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we have never slept in the same bed before and I don't know if that would be weird for you."

"No, its fine. We did other things in that bed earlier."

"Okay, well let's get to bed then baby."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, he then got in and she climbed in next to him. She curled up against him, with one of her legs over his body as well as her arm across his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, I am, are you?" She asked yawning.

"Yes I am baby," He then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was then that he noticed that she had already fallen asleep.

The next morning her alarm clock went off at the usual time of 7:45. She opened her eyes and shut it off before looking around the room. She noticed that Paul wasn't in the room anywhere and she sat up.

"Don't_ tell me it was just a dream." _She thought to herself getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room and didn't see him there. That's when she heard something in the kitchen. She walked in and she saw him at the stove cooking something.

"What are you making?" She asked with a smile on her face, happy that it wasn't a dream.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes," He said turning to look at her a moment.

He finished up the last of the food and put them on some plates that he had found earlier that morning. He brought them over to the table and sat one down in front of her and sat the other down next to the spot next to her.

He went to the fridge and got some orange juice and sat it on the table before walking over and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you drink coffee?"

"Nope, not unless its from starbucks." She said with a small smile.

He gave a little laugh before sitting down next to her. "Last night was great Paul."

"I think it was great too."

"You know, after I graduate, I want to get my own place, maybe I can get one close to you."

"That would be great, if we are still together by then." He said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"You don't think we will be?" She asked with a small pout on her face.

"I would love to be baby, but you never know what might happen."

"I know, but I'm just saying it would be cool."

"I think it would be cooler if you would just move in with me, I mean by then we would have been together a year and everything."

"That sounds so much better to me then just getting a place near you."

"I think it would be too baby."

As they finished their breakfast, they went upstairs so that Stephanie could get ready for the day. "Do you want to take a shower?" She asked him walking into the room.

"I would love to; lucky for me I keep extra clothes in my bag."

"Well you want to share? Or you can go into Shane's room to take one."

He glanced at his watch and noticed that they only had half an hour before they had to leave. "I would love to baby, but we have to get ready so that we are not late."

"Okay, then you can use Shane's shower."

Twenty minutes later they were in Stephanie's car on the way to the school. Once they were pulling into the parking lot, Paul looked around at all the students around and turned to Stephanie.

"We should have come sooner babe," He said as she pulled into the space next to his car.

She stopped the car and turned to him, "No one even noticed really."

Just then Trish and Candice walked over to the car; they looked at Paul a moment as he got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

"What was he doing in your car?" Trish asked looking back towards Stephanie.

"I was giving him a ride, I saw him walking so I offered."

"Well why is his car here?"

"He said he took a cab last night because it wouldn't start."

"Okay, well anyways, Trish is being bothered by Chris again." Candice said changing the subject to what she came over to talk about.

"Why doesn't he take the hint that you don't want to date him." Stephanie said getting out of the car and grabbing her things.

"Because he thinks I'm just playing hard to get."

"Well how many times does someone have to say no before he takes a hint?"

"Who knows with him. He honestly thinks that every girl in the world wants to get with him."

"Yeah I know, I ordered pizza last night and he was looking at me like I had ordered him or something." Stephanie said as they were walking into the building.

"I think he looks at all woman like that." Candice said as she saw Jeff up ahead. "I'll talk to you guys later.

"I think he is cheating on her again." Trish said watching as their friend ran over to Jeff.

"Yeah, so do I, but he has her right where he wants her."

"Yeah I know, come on we better get to class."

They walked into Paul's class and sat down waiting for class to start. Chris walked in the room and walked over to Stephanie's desk. He bent down and whispered "I think you want to talk to me after class."

"Why would I do that?"

"I have to tell you something important about last night."

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes.

With that he continued to his seat in the back of the room and sat down. Paul walked into the room and stood in front of his desk to call role like he always did.

"Okay, now that I know that everyone is here, we can begin with class. I want you all to open your books to page 23 and get to work. Let me know if you have any problems."

By the end of the lesson, everyone was finished and looking at Paul once again. "Okay, so I don't like to give out homework but I think on Monday I should start doing that, because that's a quarter of your grades."

The bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave, Stephanie was taking her time once again so that she could have a few minutes alone with Paul.

"Mr. Levesque can we talk for just a minute?" Chris asked once almost everyone had left.

"Sure, why don't you stop by later Stephanie and we can work on that math."

"No, I would like to talk to her as well."

"What about me?" She asked walking over.

"I don't think now is the time to get an attitude with me Steph." He said walking over and closing the door. He walked back over and stood facing them.

"So what is this about Chris?" Paul asked him worrying slightly about what he could want to speak to the both of them about.

"As you know, I was the one that delivered the pizza to your house last night Stephanie."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I heard a male's voice from upstairs and I decided to stick around to see who it was. And what did I see when I looked into the kitchen window? I saw the two of you having sex."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not yet, but to make sure I continue not to, I want you to get Trish to go on a date with me."

"She doesn't like you."

"Well that's your problem not mine. For now, that's all I want, but don't think I won't come up with anything else."

With that he walked out of the room and Stephanie walked over to Paul and he wrapped his arms around him. "What am I going to do? She doesn't like him."

"I don't know, we have to think of something. I mean we can't have people know that we are together, I would go to jail and be on every sex offenders list."

"I know, and we will think of something to get her to go to dinner with him at least. I mean I don't want to lose you."

"You won't baby, like I said we will come up with something. As long as we get her to go on a date with him we can keep him quiet about us."


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day Stephanie was waiting by her locker because she wanted to get started on convincing Trish to go on a date with

Later that day Stephanie was waiting by her locker because she wanted to get started on convincing Trish to go on a date with Chris. She finally saw her making her way towards her and the lockers.

"Hey girl, you will not believe all the homework I got from history," Trish said coming over and opening her locker.

"Yeah, hey I need to talk to you about something." Stephanie said as she grabbed her things and shut her locker.

"What?"

"Let's go to my car, I'll give you a ride so you don't have to deal with the sickening love between Jeff and Candice."

"Sure, that would be great."

They walked out to the parking lot and saw Paul leaning against her car. He was about to call her baby when she was closer to him but then he noticed she had Trish with her.

"Mr. Levesque, what are you still doing here?" Trish asked confused as to why he would still be here and leaning against Stephanie's car no less.

"Well, my car wouldn't start so I was hoping she would have those jumper cables."

"Oh, well I don't but I could give you a ride somewhere if you want."

"That would be great thanks," he said smiling softly at his girlfriend before turning to Trish. "Did you want to sit in the front?"

"No, you go ahead; I can fit better in the back." Trish said climbing in and settling herself.

The other two climbed in and he told Stephanie his address and how to get there. After she figured out how to get there she was pulling out of the parking lot and turning to go towards his house.

Stephanie pulled onto his street and he pointed her in the direction of his house, she pulled into the driveway and then stopped the car. Before he could think of what he was doing he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

Trish's eyes widened and so did Stephanie's and Paul's as they realized what they had done. "What is going on?" She asked.

"How about you ladies come inside and then Steph and I can explain everything to you."

"Okay, I think you should explain it to me."

They all got out of the car and made their way to his front door. He unlocked it and allowed them to enter the house before he followed behind them. He led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit down.

Trish sat in the armchair while Stephanie and Paul sat down on the sofa facing her. "So what is going on?" She asked looking at the two of them.

"Well we have been dating for a few days now." Stephanie said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend."

"You are Trish, but I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want it to get around."

"But I wouldn't have told anyone Steph, I am your friend."

"You are, and I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I guess I understand why you didn't want to say anything."

"But there is one thing we have to ask you to do." Paul said, speaking for the first time since he had sat down.

"I won't tell anyone,"

"No it's not that Trish." Stephanie said.

"Then what is it?"

"We need you to go on a date with Chris."

"Steph what are you talking about? Why would you need me to? Besides I don't even like him."

"Well, he saw me and Steph at her house last night thru the kitchen window and well, we were being intimate. So now he says that's the only way he won't tell." Paul said grabbing a hold of Stephanie's hand.

"Well, I guess I could, but only because its my job as your best friend to make sure that your image is protected." She said with a slight giggle.

"Thanks Trish, you have no idea what this means to us." Stephanie said getting up and walking over to her. She bent down and hugged her friend tightly.

"All I know is that we better keep this from Candice for now because you know she would tell Jeff, who in turn, would tell the whole school about it." Trish said as she pulled away from Stephanie.

"Yeah your right, we can wait on telling her, if we tell her at all."

"So I will go on a date with him, so go ahead and tell him tomorrow about it. I just hope that's all he wants from me."

"Yeah so do I, I mean I feel bad enough asking you to do this for me at all."

"Well does anyone want something to eat or drink?" Paul asked standing up and starting to leave the room.

"No, I don't want anything." Trish said going over and sitting next to Stephanie.

"Me either Paul, thank you though."

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen feeling slightly awkward being in there with Stephanie and Trish during that. He went to the fridge and was about to grab a water bottle when the phone rang.

He grabbed the bottle of water and shut the fridge before walking across the room to get the phone. He sat the bottle down on the counter before picking up the phone.

"Hello," He said as he answered.

"Hi honey," The woman on the other line said.

"Oh hey mom, how are you?"

"I am great dear, but your father and I were wondering if we could come up for a visit this weekend."

"Sure mom that would be great, when were you planning on coming?"

"We were thinking Friday evening and then leaving Sunday some time."

"That sounds great, although you know you can stay longer then that."

"I know honey but we wouldn't want to put you out."

"No mom its fine, in fact I would love for you to stay longer." Paul said knowing that his parents would want to stay longer then a couple of days.

"Okay honey, how long would are we allowed to stay?"

"You guys can stay the whole week if you want and then leave next Sunday or something."

"That sounds great, well I have to go, we wanted to call your sister as well. We will see you tomorrow night then."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah honey tomorrow is Friday remember?"

"Oh, that's right; yeah just call me when you guys know what flight you will be on."

They said there goodbyes and he grabbed the water and walked back into the living room. He walked over to the chair Trish had been in earlier and sat down.

"Baby would it be okay if I cancelled our date tomorrow?"

Why?" Stephanie asked looking at him.

"Well my parents wanted to come and visit and they get in tomorrow night sometime."

"Oh, its fine Paul, we can do it some other time. Maybe tonight even right?" She asked looking over at him.

"Yeah tonight would be great, how about dinner and then maybe we could watch a movie here."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Hey, I would like to get home sometime today Steph." Trish said seeing that it was almost 4:30.

"I will take you right now." She then turned to Paul, "I am going to take her home, then I want to change into something else and then I will come back over here okay?"

"Yeah, I will start dinner then, and it should be done by the time you get back."

Stephanie and Trish got up to leave. Trish walked out of the house and to the car while Stephanie hung back a minute to kiss Paul goodbye. She walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Bye baby I will see you in a little while."

"Yes you will." She then let go of him and turned to leave. She was halfway to the door when she felt his arms wrap around her slightly.

"Wait baby, I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" She asked turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"This," He said before she felt him slap her ass before letting her go. He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to him with mock anger in her eyes and saw a huge grin on his face. "Do I look like a piece of meat to you mister?"

"Well you look like a hot piece of meat." He said laughing softly.

She cracked a smile and turned to leave again. She opened the door and walked out but before she left she turned around and looked at him. She smiled sweetly and said "I will see you in just a bit."

With that she closed the door and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie walked to her car and got in before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway

Stephanie walked to her car and got in before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. She was driving down the road when she turned to look at her friend and noticed how quiet she was being.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I know I should have." Stephanie said softly.

"I know why you didn't Steph, but you should have known that you could trust me with this."

"I know and I knew I could, it's just that I was still getting used to the idea."

"It's okay, I am just glad I know and now I am not in the dark about everything. So is a date with me all he wanted?"

"Well that's all he mentioned so we are hoping that is all he wants to keep it quiet. I mean if this got out, Paul would be in so much trouble."

"That's sweet that you're so worried about him. Who knows maybe I can think of something to make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"You are the best friend a girl could have, I mean I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't agreed to do this for us."

"You are my best friend and I know you would do the same for me." Trish said looking at Stephanie before looking out of her window and noticing that they were on her street.

Stephanie came to a stop in front of Trish's house and turned to look at her friend. She leaned over and hugged her tightly before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Thanks again for doing this for me; it means the world to me."

"You are very welcome, now you go home and get sexy for your man." With that Trish got out of the car and walked towards her house.

Stephanie pulled away from the curb and headed for her house. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car after turning it off. She walked into her house and the first thing she saw was her brother.

"Hey, I found someone who wants to buy your car." She said happily thinking that he would be thrilled about the news.

"Would it be the same someone that you used my condoms with?" he asked her with a little irritation in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked feeling her stomach knot up with nerves.

"Not only did I find the box in your room opened, when I had not opened them, I found a couple used ones in your trash."

"What were you doing going through my room?"

"It doesn't matter, what will matter is what you're going to tell mom and dad."

"You can't tell them, ill never be able to stay alone again let alone go out tonight."

"Well I won't tell them if you tell me who it was, and that he treats you well."

"His name is Paul and he treats me better then anyone I have ever gone out with before." She said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Paul what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hey mom, hi daddy," She said seeing her parents enter the room. "I was just telling Shane that I know someone that is interested in buying his car."

"That's great princess, who is it?" her father asked walking over and hugging her tightly.

"Mr. Levesque, my math teacher. He has been having problems with his car and I told him that Shane was selling his."

"That's great honey, but how do you know he was having car troubles? Surely he doesn't talk about things like that in class." Linda asked hugging her daughter as well before moving over to the couch.

"Well Trish and I were walking to my car today and saw him trying to start his car." She said quickly.

"Oh, well I'm sure he won't have that problem with this car, did he say how much he was willing to pay?"

"Shane I don't think that really matters right now."

"Why not? It's my car and im sure he said a price."

"We have not gone into detail yet, now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for."

"Who are you going out with honey?" her mother asked getting up and walking towards her.

"His name is Chris." She lied.

"Well bring him by the house sometime we would love to meet him." Vince said going into his study down the hall.

After saying she would about six times her mother allowed her to go to her room to get ready. She didn't notice that her brother was following her until she went to shut her door and saw him standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked with shock in her voice from him all of a sudden appearing in front of her.

"I thought his name was Paul, or are you just sleeping with more then one guy?" He asked derisively.

"I don't know what your problem is but you can get over yourself on the way out of my room, I need to get ready."

"What are you hiding little girl?"

"I am not a little girl and you can stay out of my business." She said shoving him out of her room and shutting and locking the door.

She got ready for her date and then walked out of her room. She was pleased to see that Shane had left and she wouldn't have to argue with him any longer. She walked down the stairs and walked towards the door.

"Don't you think that skirt is a little short sweetie?" Vince asked as he walked in with a cup of tea.

"Daddy, I am late already, and it's not to short its fine. Mom will you tell him?" She asked seeing her mom enter the room.

"Just go dear," She said looking at her daughter.

"Thank you," With that Stephanie walked out of the house and to her car.

She finally arrived at Paul's house after a non eventful drive. She walked to the door and knocked before seeing a note on the front door.

"Come on in and follow the petals to where dinner awaits you princess. Love Paul."

She then opened the door and walked inside and saw the trail of petals leading down the hall. She followed them and turned into the room and what she saw surprised her so much she let out a gasp.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie walked into the room completely as the tears welled up in her blue eyes

Stephanie walked into the room completely as the tears welled up in her blue eyes. Paul walked over to her and took her into his strong arms. He rubbed her back softly as he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't want you to cry." He said starting to regret what he had done.

"I'm only crying because nobody has ever done anything like this before."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but I guess teenage guys aren't exactly in the know about romance or anything."

"Well you will get these kinds of things with me, and you can always count on me to be there for you if you need me."

"That is so sweet Paul, and I will remember that."

"Well let's go sit down so we can eat before it gets cold, oh and you look really beautiful tonight." With that he took her hand and led her over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," She said smiling sweetly and allowing him to pull her towards the table.

They sat down and he went to grab the dinner plates off of a table on the other side of the room. He came back and sat one in front of her and the other across from hers where he would be sitting.

He then sat down and they took the lids off of their plates. Stephanie was expecting something fancy that she might have to pretend to like, what she saw on the plate though made her laugh softly.

Sitting on her plate was a hamburger with some fries. She looked up to look at him and saw that he had a big smile on his face.

"I wanted to make something I knew you liked instead of making something you might not like."

"This is so sweet, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well after we eat there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't know how you will react so I would rather wait if that's alright with you."

"Okay, if you want to wait we can."

"Thanks, I think it would be a good idea."

"Okay, so what shall we talk about until then?" She asked taking a bit out of her burger.

"We could talk about how perfect you are." He said in a joking manner.

"Are you trying to get lucky?"

"Maybe I am baby."

"Well maybe you will be getting some but that will have to wait."

"Damn and I was hoping to have sex right here on the fries."

"Shut up," She said laughing.

They were silent for a few minutes just enjoying their food. After awhile Stephanie started to wander why he wasn't saying anything.

"Paul?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why aren't you saying anything? Did I say something?"

"No,"

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"You told me to shut up." He said starting to laugh.

"You're so mean to me." She said pouting a little bit.

"Come here you." He said opening up his arms and lap to her.

She got up from her place and walked over to him and threw her leg over him and straddled his lap so that she was facing him.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her a little closer. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away after a moment and looked at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Who said I was done eating?"

"Paul,"

"I was just kidding baby." He said laughing at the look on her face.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?" She asked taking her hands and placing them on his face to tilt his head back towards her.

"Just that I think I might be falling for you."

Her eyes welled up with tears again as she looked into his hazel eyes. "I think I am as well."

"You're falling in love with yourself?" He asked laughing.

"You know what I mean. I have never really fallen for anyone this fast before."

"I haven't either, and it's a little scary."

"I know, but we can be scared together." She said before leaning in to kiss him again.

He kissed her back parting her lips with his tongue and sliding it in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hand made its way up her thigh. He ran his hand all the way up to the bottom of her panties and slipped a finger into the strap of them.

She moaned into his mouth and that caused him to start getting a little aroused. He took his finger off of the strap of her panties and then pushed it into the front of them rubbing the top of her slightly.

She moaned once again and started rubbing against him slowly. He took his finger off of her and pulled away gesturing for her to get up. She stood up and he took his hands and ran them up her thighs once again.

He reached the top of her panties and grabbed them starting to pull them down and off of her. He slid them all the way down her long legs and off of her. He then pulled her towards him once again.

She sat back down on his lap but towards his knees this time. She then took her hands and placed them on the crotch of his jeans rubbing slightly. She heard him moan and reached up to unbuckle his belt.

After she did that, she unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard cock. She ran her hand up his length a couple of times before leaning in to kiss him once again.

He moaned against her mouth as she continued to rub him up and down. He pulled away and grabbed her hand stopping her actions before once again gesturing for to stand up.

She stood up slightly before sitting down once again only this time he was inside of her. She moaned loudly as she continued to move up and down on him.

He grabbed her hips and started making her move on him faster, making her practically bounce on him. He moved in and out of her quickly feeling himself getting closer to his peak.

She threw her head back in pleasure as she moaned still louder. She moved her head forward again to look into his eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but raw passion and pleasure so he quickened his pace.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned again getting louder as she got closer to her high. She felt him pounding into her harder and faster and gripped his shoulder tighter as she once again threw her head back screaming in pleasure.

He tightened his grip on her hips as he continued to make her bounce on him, making his cock pound into her harder. He moaned out her name as he continued moving in and out of her.

After a few minutes they both reached their peaks and he let go of her hips and she sat down and laid her head on his shoulder breathing heavily.

"That was like the best sex I have ever had." She said planting a small kiss on his neck.

"I know what you mean; I don't think I have ever came like that in my life."

"Oh god, we shouldn't have done that." She said lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Why? I thought you liked it."

"I did, more then you'll ever know but Paul…"

"Yeah?"

"You came in me."

"Yeah, was I supposed to pull out of you?"

"No, but we didn't use a condom."

"Oh god, are you on any kind of birth control?" He asked finally getting where she was going with this.

"Yeah, I mean I get a shot for it."

"Okay, I think we are going to be fine then."

"Yeah, your right. But can I tell you something?"

"Anything babe."

"I really liked feeling you cum in me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah so much, maybe we shouldn't use anything anymore; I mean I am on birth control."

"That's true and I mean it's 99 percent effective?"

"Yeah it is, and I really liked feeling you cum in me like that,"

He was about to answer when her cell phone started ringing from her purse. She got up and walked over to her purse; she then reached into it and got her phone. She looked at the display and saw that it was her mom.

"Hello..."

"Hey honey, what time are you going to be home? It's getting close to 11 and you know you have curfew."

"I know mom, but do you think I can stay at Trish's house, we wanted a girl's night."

"Sure, it is a Friday, so go ahead sweetie."

"Thanks mom,"

"Your welcome, have a nice time."

"I will bye."

She hung up and walked back over to Paul and sat back down in his lap. She then dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" Trish said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's Steph."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering, if my mom calls can you tell her I'm over there?"

"Staying with lover boy?" She said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, I am so can you?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

"Thanks Trish, I'll talk to you later."

She once again hung up the phone but this time she sat it on the table before turning to look at Paul.

"Got anything I can sleep in?"

"Hmmm you could be naked…"

"Maybe I will be," She said leaning in to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Stephanie and Paul were lying in bed sleeping when Stephanie's phone started ringing

Later that night Stephanie and Paul were lying in bed sleeping when Stephanie's phone started ringing. Paul reached over to the side of the nightstand and grabbed it looking to see who was calling. Seeing that it was Trish he decided to answer it and let Stephanie sleep.

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"This is Paul Trish, she is sleeping and I answered because I saw it was you."

"Oh, well can you wake her up for me."

"Okay, but I'm going to ask why because I am a very nosy man." He said with a slight chuckle.

"If you must know nosy man, Chris just called me."

"Okay, I will wake her up for you."

"Thanks."

Paul put her on hold while he gently rubbed Stephanie's arm to wake her up. After a few minutes of her mumbling about leaving her alone she woke up and glanced in his direction.

"What?"

"Sorry baby, but Trish called and said she needs to talk to you."

"Okay, it must be important if she is calling this late." She sat up and leaned over to grab the phone off the nightstand where Paul had left it minutes before. She then settled back into Paul's arms and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Chris just called me and he wants to make the date for tomorrow."

"How did he know you are going to go out with him?"

"I sent him a text message saying I knew that he wanted to go out so I thought about it and decided I would like to."

"Oh, okay so he probably thinks I talked to you then."

"Probably, so what should I do?"

"I guess just go out with him, I mean we have to do it his way."

"Okay, I will call him back or something and tell him okay."

"You're the best friend ever Trish, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I know, just know that you owe me big time." Trish said laughing before saying her goodbyes.

Stephanie hung up as well and sat the phone back down before straddling Paul's lap for a minute before lying down on top of him one leg on each side of him. She laid her head on his chest closing her eyes.

He took his hands and wrapped them around her, rubbing her back slowly up and down. After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen back to sleep, so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and found herself still in Paul's arms. It was a Saturday so she could spend as much time in bed with him as she wanted. She was content to watch him sleep.

A few minutes later Paul started to stir and woke up. He looked down at her and saw her watching him. He smiled at her before tilting his head down to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Are you stalking me or something?" He asked laughing as he pulled away.

"No, you just looked so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

"Should I go back to sleep so you can continue to watch me like a creepy person?"

She slapped him in the chest softly before leaning up and kissing him again. She pulled away and looked into his eyes smiling.

"I love waking up to your face."

"I love waking up and knowing that I have the prettiest girl in the whole world in my arms."

She leaned up to kiss him once again, just as things were getting heated her cell phone rang. She pulled away and reached for it, she grabbed it and saw that it was her mother calling.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello…" Stephanie said answering the phone

"Hello…" Stephanie said answering the phone.

"Hey honey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No mom, we were just waking up when you called. So why are you calling?"

"Just wanted to see what you and Trish had planned today,"

"I have no idea; we have not talked about that yet. Why? Did you want me to come home?" Stephanie asked hoping that she didn't have to because she had planned on spending the day with Paul.

"No, I am going to the spa with Marissa's mom and her aunt. Are you planning on coming home tonight, or is it going to be another one of your girls weekends?"

"We have not talked about that yet, but I will call and let you know what we decided to do mom."

"Okay dear, well I have to go they just arrived."

"Okay have fun mom."

Stephanie said her goodbyes with her mother and turned to look at Paul again. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling up to him once again. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her.

"Do you have to go soon?"

"No, she is going to the spa with Shane's girlfriend's mother and her aunt."

"Great so you can stay the whole day?"

"Yeah, and maybe the weekend." She said smiling up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes Trish and I like to have girl's weekends and we usually use my parent's beach house but we can stay here to. Unless you don't want to spend the weekend with me."

"Trust me babe I do, and where is this beach house?"

"On the beach." She said laughing.

"You know what I mean baby." He said as he reached down and spanked her lightly.

"It is about three hours from here."

"That sounds like it might be fun, we can be a real couple out in public without anyone knowing me or you and finding out."

"That is the best part about it."

"I like that idea."

"Good, so do I, so you want to?" She asked looking up at him."

"Yeah."

"Cool, I will call my mom later to let her know."

Just as he was about to respond the doorbell rang. He got up and slipped his boxers on before putting some jeans and a t-shirt on as well. He looked at Stephanie before turning to leave the room.

"Hurry back, I might need to be punished when you get back."

"I will baby, I can't be gone long with you looking like that."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. He opened it and was surprised to see his parents on the other side of it.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit, we talked about it last night remember?" His mother said walking into the house closely followed by his father.

"That's right, I am so sorry I forgot, I didn't even get the guest room ready."

"That is alright son, you had company." His dad said setting the bags down on the living room floor.

"What? How did you know?"

"Well I am going to assume that, that purse over there is not yours."

"Oh, I didn't know she left it down here. I will be right back, make yourselves at him."

He walked out of the room and back upstairs to his room. He walked into the room and noticed Stephanie was now sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard.

"Sorry I took so long baby, but you have to get up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"My parents just got here."

"I didn't know they were coming, if I had I wouldn't have stayed the night."

"I didn't know either, they had said something about it and I told them they could on the phone yesterday. But with you looking so sexy I completely forgot about it."

"So what are we going to do Paul?" Stephanie asked getting out of bed and looking for her clothes.

"Well I am going to assume that they want to meet you."

"And what would they say if they knew you were my teacher."

"We don't have to tell them baby, we can just say your 20 or something, they might say something about me dating someone younger but it will be fine."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea to me. I can't find my dress, did we leave it downstairs?"

"Damn, I think we did."

"Now I have nothing to wear."

"Well I have some shorts that you can put on, they have a drawstring so they will stay up."

"And a shirt?"

"I might have something of an ex's here somewhere if you want, try looking in that bottom drawer, I keep things that aren't mine in there until I can return them."

She took the sheet and wrapped it around herself before walking over to the dresser and bending over to get to the bottom drawer he had pointed at. She looked through the few things that were there and found a tank top.

"This should do." She said standing up and holding it in her hand.

He walked over to her and opened another drawer with a bunch of shorts in them up. He pulled out a pair or red basketball shorts and handed them to her.

"How about these?"

"Those should do, lucky this shirt is black."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked confused by her statement.

"Well they match; I don't want to look like complete crap in front of your parents."

"That could never happen baby," He said as he watched her drop the sheet and slip into the shorts and then put the shirt on as well.

"If my parents were not here, I would make you get back in bed." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"I am so sure." She said as they walked out of them room.

"Wait…"

"What baby?"

"I need to comb my hair," With that she walked back into his room and into the bathroom that was connected to it. She came back a few minutes later and grabbed his hand once again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were sitting. They sat down next to each other on the sofa across the way from where they were sitting.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you dear." His mom said taking in what Stephanie was wearing.

"Sorry about the outfit, I was not planning on staying the night last night, it just sort of happened."

"Right, so what do you do dear?"

"Um…I don't work at the moment."

"Well how do you pay to live?"

"I live with my parents at the moment."

"You look so young; surely you're not in your 30's?" His dad said.

"No, I just turned 20 actually Mr. Levesque."

"How nice,"

"Well mom, dad, would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be great dear, how about your father and I take you out somewhere?"

"As nice as that sounds mom, you just got off a plane I would love to cook for you." He said knowing that they couldn't go out somewhere with Stephanie because someone would know her and say something.

"If you insist dear."

Paul got up and handed his mother the control to the television to his mother. "Well why don't you guys try and find something to watch while Steph and I make breakfast."

"That sounds like a great idea."

With that Paul and Stephanie got up and walked out of the room. Once they were out of the room his mother got up off the couch and walked over to Stephanie's purse. She picked it up and opened it.

"Patricia what are you doing dear?"

"Nothing Paul, I just want to know a little more about her."

"Then ask her."

"Don't you think it's a little weird that she doesn't work and she lives at home with her parents? Not to mention she paused when we asked her how old she was."

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe she is one of those people that doesn't like being alone."

Patricia ignored what her husband was saying and pulled out Stephanie's wallet. She opened it and looked at her drivers license and then noticed a school i.d behind to the side of it.

She walked over to her husband and showed him what she had found. "Look at this? She is only 17 years old. Our son could get in serious trouble for this."

Just then Stephanie walked in with Paul behind her. "Mom…." Paul started to say when he saw the looks on their faces and that his mother was not only holding Stephanie's purse but her wallet as well.

"Would you like to explain to us what you are doing with this child?" His mother asked throwing the things onto the chair next to her.

"It isn't what you think mom?"

"So you aren't having a relationship with her? Not to mention sex." His father asked standing up and looking at the two of them sternly.

"Dad, I know this doesn't look good, but it isn't like we meant this to happen."

"So you just accidentally had sex with a minor?" His mother said furiously. "What if she went to the cops and told them you raped her or her parents find out? You would be in jail because you accidentally had sex with her."

"I would never do that because I…"

"You what?" Patricia said loudly.

"STOP!!" Paul screamed.

The other three occupants in the room turned to look at him. He looked around at all of them. He took in his parents angry expressions and then turned to Stephanie who had tears forming in her eyes.

"You can either accept the fact that I love her or you can leave now."

"Fine," His mother said walking out of the room. His father then grabbed the bags and started to leave as well.

He stopped in front of them for a moment and then said, "We are very disappointed in you son, and we are not accepting this."

After his parents had left he turned to Stephanie and took her into his arms. She collapsed against his chest as he held her tightly.

"I am so sorry; I didn't want to come between you and your parents." She cried.

"Don't worry about it baby, they just don't understand."

He rubbed her back soothingly for a few moments before she pulled away and looked at him. "You love me?"

"Yeah I do."

"I love you too." She said before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back and ran his hands down her back and under her ass. He then grabbed her around the upper thighs and lifter her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss.

He walked forward until she felt her back gently hit one of the walls in the living room. He pulled away from her lips and kissed along her jaw line and then down her neck. He kissed back up her neck and all the way up to her ear.

"Do you want me to punish you now?" He whispered huskily.

"Yeah, I really want you to." She said a moan waiting to escape past her lips.

He leaned in and kissed her neck again, sucking gently. He heard her moan in pleasure and he sat her down on her feet. He reached down and pulled off his own shirt before grabbing her on the arms and turning her around to face the wall.

He leaned in and kissed her neck before moving to her ear. "I am going to need to search you miss."

"Well if you have to, then do it."

He pulled away and began rubbing her shoulders and then down her back. He got down on his knees and began rubbing her lower back. He heard her moan again as he ran his hands over her ass. He spanked her a couple of times before reaching up and pulling the shorts down.

He ran them down her long legs and she stepped out of them. He ran his hands up her left leg and then back down again. He then ran his hands up and down her right leg. He stood back up and turned her around to face him again.

"Am I clean?"

"Yeah baby, but you still need to be punished."

"I think I need to be too, right here, right now."

He reached for the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He then reached down and pulled off his own pants and boxers. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away.

She pushed him backwards and then lowered herself to her knees. She took him in her hand and ran her hand up his length a couple of times before placing him in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth and she sucked and rubbed him.

He grabbed the back of her head as he moaned and she started moving faster. He grabbed her hair gently as she took all of him in her mouth before pulling away and rubbing her hand up and down his length waiting for him to release in her mouth.

A few minutes later he did, and she stood up after swallowing his load. He leaned down to kiss her once again and grabbed her around the ass again lifting her into the air. She once again wrapped her legs around him as he slammed her against the wall.

She moaned again as he did this and he pulled away from her lips for a moment to look into her eyes, which were filled with passion. He reached down to grab himself and he entered into her.

She moaned loudly as he entered into her, and moved in and out of her slowly. His thrusts into her became faster as she got louder. She ran her hand through his hair and grabbed a hold of it tightly as she felt herself reaching her peak.

He felt himself ready to release into her and he thrust himself harder into her as she screamed his name.

"Oh god, Paul, don't stop!"

He began to move in and out of her faster as he came in her, a few moments later she screamed in ecstasy as she reached her peak and laid her head against his shoulder.

"You made me cum." She said softly as he pulled out of her and carried her over to the couch.

"IS that a good thing?" He asked with a smirk.

"That is a very good thing."

He sat her down on her feet and grabbed the blanket off of the chair. He laid down on the couch and covered himself before raising the blanket up and inviting her to lay with him.

She climbed on the couch next to him and cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. He laid the blanket over her as well and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. After a few moments he heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later Stephanie woke up and realized she was still wrapped up in Paul's arms

A few hours later Stephanie woke up and realized she was still wrapped up in Paul's arms. She raised her head a few inches and looked up at his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said when he noticed that she was awake.

"It isn't morning anymore." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"No, but at least the last part is true. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess you wore me out earlier."

"I know I did," He said chuckling.

"What are you watching?"

"I have no idea."

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked towards the television. "Are you watching army wives?"

"Could be, I have no idea."

"You are watching it."

"Well there was nothing else on, it's pretty good though."

"I love this show."

"Looks like we have something in common then."

Stephanie heard her phone ring from upstairs and got up taking the blanket with her to go and get the phone.

"What about me?" Paul asked jokingly.

"You will just have to be cold until I get back." She said walking out of the room and up the stairs to Paul's room.

She walked in and went over to the nightstand to grab her phone. "Hello…"

"Hey girl it's me."

"Hey Trish."

"So is it cool if I drop by? We need to talk about this date thing."

"Sure, do you remember where his house is?"

"Yeah I do, I will be there in about an hour."

"Okay see you then." Stephanie said.

She hung up the phone and walked back out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the living room and went back over to the couch. She sat down next to him and covered him back up as well.

"We have to get dressed."

"Why baby?" Paul asked looking away from the television to talk to her.

"Trish wants to come over so we can talk about her date with Chris; she said she would be here in about an hour."

"Okay, I am going to jump in the shower, did you want to take one as well?"

"I am sure we can share one, I mean it would save water." Stephanie said with a smirk on her face.

"Well then, there is a shower up there with our name on it." He said getting up and grabbing her and lifting her into his arms.

He carried her upstairs and into his room and towards the bathroom. He sat her down on the ground and went to start the shower. Stephanie was about to walk over to him and climb into the warm shower when her phone rang.

She looked at the display and saw that it was Trish again. "Didn't you just call?"

"Yeah, but my mom is being all crazy so do you think I could come over now?"

"Yeah go ahead, but can you bring me an outfit? All I have is that dress."

"Sure Steph, what do you want?"

"Just jeans and a shirt."

"Okay I'll see you in about fifteen minutes then."

Stephanie once again hung up the phone and looked at Paul who was getting ready to get in the shower.

"You go ahead, Trish is going to be here soon, her mom was being crazy again so she wanted to come sooner.

"Okay baby."

Stephanie walked out of the room and then out of his bedroom. She walked down the stairs and into the living room grabbing the clothes she had put on that morning. She slipped them on and then sat down on the couch.

About fifteen minutes later she heard someone knock on the door and knew it had to be Trish. She got up and walked to the door, she looked through the peephole to make sure that it was her.

She opened the door and stepped out of the way so that Trish could walk into the house. The two of them walked silently into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few more minutes of silence, Trish looked at Stephanie.

"So where is Paul?"

"Probably getting dressed, he was in the shower before."

"Oh okay, so anyways, I called Chris back like you said and the date is for tonight. He said he would pick me up at eight so I have to be ready by then."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Trish."

"I know, but you are my best friend and I want to do this for you because I know that you would do it for me if our roles were reversed."

"Okay, well thank you so much for this Trish." Stephanie said reaching out and pulling Trish into a hug.

"Your welcome."

They pulled apart as Paul entered the room. He came over and sat on the other side of Stephanie and turned so that he was also facing Trish.

"How are you?"

"A little nervous but I am doing it for Steph so ill be fine."

"Well I appreciate it."

"I know you do."

"So where are you going?" Stephanie asked reaching behind her to grab Paul's hand.

"I have no idea, he wouldn't say. He just said to wear something a little dressy." Trish said.

"Well do you know what you're going to say to him, if anything."

"If he talks ill talk back, but I'm not going out of my way to talk to him."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to."

"So what else did you two talk about when you called him back?"

"Just that really."

"Oh, well I hope you have a good time for the most part anyway, considering the circumstances of the date."

"I'm sure it will be fine Steph." Trish said looking around the room. Her eyes fell upon Stephanie's purse and wallet which were still on the ground.

"Messy over here too?"

"Oh that," Stephanie said looking to see what Trish was eyeing. "I didn't do that, and I meant to pick it up."

"Who did it?"

"My mom." Paul said as Stephanie walked over to retrieve her belongings.

"Your mom was here?"

"Yeah, my dad was as well. But they left after my mom went through Steph's purse and saw her real age."

Stephanie came back over and sat her purse on the coffee table before situating herself on Paul's lap. "I don't think she liked me very much." She said once she was comfortable.

"I think it's just because you're so young."

"Yeah, well maybe she will like me when I am eighteen."

"What about your dad?"

"He didn't like her either, but like I said I am sure it was because of her age."

"What about your parents Steph?"

"They don't know, and I intend to keep it that way. Shane knows I had company over while they were away because he found his condoms in my room when he got back."

"Does he know it was me?" Paul asked turning to look at her profile as she looked down at her hands for a moment.

"No, I wouldn't tell him who it was."

"What are you going to do when they do find out?"

"They won't until I turn eighteen and graduate."

"Steph you know how your parents are, they find a way to find out things."

"Well not about this one."

"If you say so Steph." Trish said calmly.

"What are you wearing on your date?" Stephanie asked changing the subject off of her parents.

"I was thinking about that pink dress I have, that I wore on that date with that college guy awhile back. I don't think Chris is worth buying something new for."

"I don't think so either." Stephanie said laughing for a moment before stopping.

She felt Paul laid his head on her back and wrap his arms around her waist. She placed one of her hands on top of his but continued to look at Trish.

"You guys are pretty cute together," Trish said noticing how they were sitting. "I don't think I have seen you like this since Drew."

"Who is Drew?" Paul asked not moving from his position.

"The last boyfriend I had, it was only a month we were together."

"Oh okay,"

"So do you think he is cute at all?" Stephanie asked Trish while rubbing Paul's arm with her hand.

"He is a little cute, but a real jerk."

"I think so too, without the cute part."

Trish laughed and got up from the couch. "I better go, I have things I have to do before my date tonight."

Stephanie stood up and hugged Trish before sitting back down on Paul's lap. "I hope you have a not bad time."

Trish laughed again, "Ill try."

With that she walked to the door and left, trying to picture what her date might be like. For some reason all she could do was picture Chris in the suit that he wore at the last dance.

Stephanie turned in Paul's lap and leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and placed his hand on her lower back rubbing it softly. She pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah baby, that sounds like a great idea, why don't you pick one out and ill go order a pizza for lunch."

"Okay, where are your movies?"

"In that black case over there," He said pointing to what looked like a bookshelf with doors on it. "And if you don't like anything in there we can order one."

"Okay," With that she got off his lap to look at his movies while he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Trish had just pulled into the driveway of her house. She got her bags and got out of the car. She walked into her house and towards the stairs.

"Have a date dear?" Her mother asked coming in from the kitchen.

"How did you know?"

"You always buy a new dress when you have one, and I know that store only sales nice dresses."

"Yeah, well I do, his name is Chris."

"Are you excited? And how come I have never heard you speak about him?"

"Yeah I am a little excited and because he has never asked me out before. Ill be upstairs getting ready mom."

With that Trish walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat down at her vanity and took off the makeup she was currently wearing so that she could take a shower.

Once she finished that, she took off her jewelry and put them into the jewelry box sitting on the vanity. Just as she was about to get up her phone rang. She looked at the display and saw that it was Chris.

"Hey."

"Hey Trish."

"Why are you calling? I was about to get into the shower and get ready for the date tonight."

"I just wanted to ask if they bought it."

"They completely bought it. All I had to do was play the whole you're my friend I would do anything for you card."

"Good, I am so glad I made you see the light."

"I know, I mean I was actually happy for them when I first found out. Guess what I found out when I was there?"

"What?"

"That his parents found out and don't like it, apparently his mother looked in her wallet at her i.d card or something."

"Good, maybe we could use that. Don't worry Trish; we are going to get everything we want from them if they want to keep this a secret."

"I can't wait Chris. I am going to go though, I want to get ready."

With that she hung up her phone and sat it down in front of her. Sure before she didn't like Chris, but now all she saw was getting what she wanted. He had shown her what Stephanie was really like, and she was not turning back again.

A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that I have a new story called at a distance, it is another Stephanie and Triple H story with John mixed in. R&R guys……..


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie

Stephanie and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was cuddled up against him and he had his arm wrapped tightly around him. The movie ended and he untangled himself from her and got up to turn it off.

Stephanie looked at the clock and realized that Trish's date with Chris was in about an hour. She leaned forward and picked up her phone as Paul sat back down next to her.

She leaned up against him once again and dialed Trish's number to wish her luck on her date.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish, its Steph."

"Oh hey, what's up?" She said rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on that date of yours."

"Oh thanks." Trish said dryly.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie said picking up on the tone of her voice.

"Yeah I am fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sounded weird. So anyway, thanks again for doing this, it means a lot to Paul and I."

Trish rolled her eyes again at the mention of Paul. She really didn't know how she had put up with Stephanie this long. "Your welcome, I better go though, he will be here soon and I am not completely ready yet."

"Okay, call me when you get home alright?"

"Okay bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and looked at Paul. "She was acting a little weird tonight."

"Maybe she is just nervous about the date or something."

"Yeah your right." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips before pulling away. "I have to call my parents.

"Are you going to stay again?"

"If you want me to."

"Always baby," He said kissing her cheek. You call your parents, I am going to put the extra pizza in the fridge and make something for dinner. Anything you want in particular?"

"No, whatever is fine."

"You sure?"

"Well tacos sound good."

"Tacos it is." He said walking out of the room.

Stephanie dialed the number for her house and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings someone did.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me."

"Hey honey, staying at Trish's again?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Of course it is honey, just be home tomorrow sometime because it is a school night."

"Okay mom, night, I love you."

"I love you to and sleep well."

Stephanie once again hung up the phone but this time she sat it down on the table before standing up. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw Paul mixing something on the stove in a pan.

She walked over and looked in it to see meat. "Don't make it too spicy."

"Wouldn't dream of it baby."

"Good, so I told my mom I was at Trish's house and she said it was okay but I have to go home sometime tomorrow."

"That sucks; I love it when you're here."

"Maybe we can go out to that beach house next weekend or something."

"Yeah I don't have anything planned, and that sounds like fun. Dinner is almost done, I just have to finish making the meat and then its done."

"Okay, do you want me to do anything?"

"Yeah, can you get out some plates and then the things we need from the fridge?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile Trish was just getting into the car with Chris. "Hi." She said as she shut the door of the car.

"Hi, you look good."

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"A Mexican restaurant that I go to all the time."

"I love Mexican food."

"I know. So did you talk to Stephanie anymore today?"

"Yeah, she called about fifteen minutes ago."

"What did she want?"

"To wish me luck on the date and to thank me again. It was really annoying; thank god you showed me what a bitch she really is."

Trish then thought back to the conversation she and Chris had, had last night when she had called him back.

"_Hello?" _

"_Its Trish, just calling you back about the date." _

"_Right, so when should we have our date?" _

"_What about tonight?" _

"_Sounds great Trish" _

"_Well your lucky Steph is my best friend, because I wouldn't go out with you otherwise." _

"_Are you sure she is?" _

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Are you sure she is your best friend? I mean surly you must have known about her and Paul before I did." _

"_No, I didn't, I just found out the other day."_

"_Well if she really thought of you as a best friend she would have told you before." _

"_She didn't want me to judge her." _

"_Trish think about it, what else could she be not telling you?"_

"_I don't know." Trish said thinking._

"_Exactly, so why are you doing something you don't want to do, what are you getting out of keeping their secret?" _

"_You know what, I am not getting anything out of it, but she is my friend. And who says it's something I don't want to do?" _

"_IS it?"_

"_Well I don't know." _

"_Just do me one favor Trish?"_

"_What?"_

"_Think about what she has done for you lately." _

"_She hasn't really done anything." _

"_Exactly, but yet you are covering for their sex scandal." _

"_Scandal?" _

"_Well it could be if news about it slipped." _

"_That is true, and you know what Chris?" _

"_What?" _

"_Your right, she hasn't done anything for me." _

"_So what are you saying?" _

"_I think its time I joined your team." _

"_Great, see you later then."_

"_Yeah and Chris?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_I am looking forward to it." _

She was brought back to reality as he opened the door. She realized they had gotten to the restaurant. She stepped out of the car and wrapped her arm around his arm. Together they walked into the place and up to the hostess desk.

"Reservation?" Asked the woman behind the stand.

"Yes, it is under Jericho." Chris said looking at the woman.

They were led to a table in the back and sat down to look at their menus. After a few moments of silence, they decided what they wanted and sat the menu down.

"So what do you think your 'friend' and her man are doing?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Probably having sex or something."

"Do they do anything else?"

"I don't think they do actually." Trish said.

"Figures."

Meanwhile Stephanie and Paul were just getting done with their dinner. He sat the plates in the sink and went back over to the table and sat down.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah it was really good." Stephanie said getting up and grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked allowing her to pull him out of the chair.

"I want to go sit somewhere more comfortable."

"Did Trish ever bring you those clothes?" He asked seeing her still in his gym shorts and a tank top.

"No, but that's okay."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, She leaned against his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you want to do baby?" He asked looking at her.

"Just relax, maybe take a bath."

"A bath huh?"

"Yeah sounds nice huh?"

"Yeah it does baby."

"Well let me go home to grab a couple of things and then we can take one." She said standing up.

"Okay baby ill be here."

She kissed him goodbye and then walked out of the house and to her car. She climbed in and made the short drive to her house. She got out of the car and walked to the front door of her house.

She walked in and heard everyone in the living room so she walked into the room.

"Hey everyone just came by to grab some things and thought I would say hi."

"Hey honey."

"Hello Princess."

"Hi, but I have to go, just came to grab some clothes."

"Where did you get those?" He said eyeing the shorts. "I know I have seen those somewhere before."

"From Trish's house Shane, they were exes."

With that she walked out of the room and up to her room on the second floor. She walked in and over to her closet. She reached up to the top shelf and got the overnight bag she used for sleepovers.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She grabbed a couple of pairs of panties she knew Paul would enjoy. She then grabbed a couple of bras before closing the drawer.

She then opened the second drawer and grabbed an outfit for tomorrow and then shut that drawer. She zipped up the bag and left the room. She returned to the living room to say goodbye and was on her way back to Paul's house.

Trish and Chris were just leaving the restaurant when her phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was Stephanie. She rolled her eyes at Chris before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish its Steph."

"Hey what's up?"

"Are you still on the date?" Stephanie asked as she cuddled closer to Paul.

"Yeah we are about to get in the car and then I should be home in about ten minutes."

"Okay, well call me when you get home and then we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay I will Steph." With that she hung up the phone and got into the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie and Paul were sitting in the living room cuddling on the couch

Stephanie and Paul were sitting in the living room cuddling on the couch. Stephanie yawned and Paul looked down at her. He placed a soft kiss of her forehead and leaned his head against hers.

"How about we go to bed?"

"But she hasn't called back yet." Stephanie said as she yawned once again.

"I know but you are exhausted and so am I baby. If she calls it will wake you up."

"Okay." She said sitting up so that he could get up.

She then stood up as well and grabbed his hand. She walked ahead of him, leading him up the stairs and into his room; she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Baby, don't you want to get all the way in the bed and under the covers?"

"Yeah but I am too tired to do it."

He went over to her and picked her up. He placed her under the covers and pulled them over her body. He then climbed into bed as well and turned off the light. A few moments later he felt her cuddle up to him and lay her head on his chest.

About fifteen minutes later they were both asleep and didn't hear Stephanie's phone ring from the living room.

Trish hung up the phone as she sat down on her bed. She had been calling Stephanie back, but she hadn't answered. She shrugged her shoulders as she got up and walked over to her dresser.

She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She turned off the light and settled under the covers. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. She closed her eyes and soon found herself dreaming about things that she would get from Paul and Stephanie.

The next day Stephanie opened her eyes and turned over to cuddle back into Paul only to find that he wasn't there. She heard the shower running and realized he must be in there. She got out of bed and went to her bag. She pulled out some panties and an outfit.

She laid those items on the bed as she stripped off the clothes she had been wearing. She walked into the bathroom and over to the shower. She knocked on the glass door and waited for him to open it.

He opened it slightly and smiled as he saw her. He opened the door wider allowing her to walk past him and into the shower. She got under the faucet and let the water run down her body.

Paul stood there watching as the water dripped down her head and onto her chest. He moved closer and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

She pushed him against the shower wall and made the kiss deeper. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the shower wall next to them. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her into the air.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He moved his kisses down her neck and then back up to her mouth. He kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue in her mouth as he placed his hand on her breast.

She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her hand around some of his hair in a strong grip. He moved his hips forward slightly and slipped into her. She moaned as he entered her. She felt him move in and out of her slowly and moaned still louder.

She moved her hips in motion with his and pretty soon she was basically being slammed against the wall. He moved in and out of her brutally while she screamed out loud. He moaned against her neck as he continued his pace.

He continued to move in and out of her as her screams got louder with each passing moment. He moaned as he felt himself about to release into her. He thrust himself back into her and then out again. A few seconds later he released his load into her.

He continued to move in and out of her for a few more moments before he felt her reach her peak and then he withdrew himself from her. She laid her head down on his shoulder for a moment before he sat her down on her feet.

He then moved under the faucet and she watched him take some shampoo and wash his hair. After he was done with that he took the soap and ran it over his body. He rinsed off and switched with Stephanie who did the same as he did.

They both got out and he shut the water off. They wrapped towels around them and walked into the bedroom. She sat on the bed next to her bag and pulled out a brush, and began to brush out her long brown locks.

He watched her for a moment before walking over to his dresser and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of boxers and sat them on top of the dresser. He then dropped the towel and grabbed them slipping them on.

Stephanie stood up as well and took the towel off of herself, she started to dry herself off before she reached for her panties. She slipped them on and then reached for her bra and put it on. She then grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

Paul walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"You look so gorgeous right now baby. I love these jeans on you."

"You're only saying that because I am half naked and these are tight jeans." She said with a small laugh.

"You still look good."

"Thanks Paul, as great as you look in your boxers, are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah I will in a moment."

"I would love to stay in your arms all day, but I should probably go."

"Do you have to?" He asked as he started to kiss her neck.

Just then his phone rang, she reluctantly pulled away from him as he walked over and picked up his cell phone.

She watched as he answered it, and continued to get dressed. She slipped her shirt on and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and sat down in his lap.

"Thanks for calling, I will do that."

He hung up the phone and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Who was that?" She asked him.

"The principal,"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I would chaperone the dance at the end of next month."

"Oh, are you going to?"

"He told me to think about it and I said I would. What do you think?"

"It might be fun, but we wouldn't get to dance."

"We might be able to,"

"Yeah maybe. But I better go babe."

"Okay, ill call you later before I go to bed okay?"

"Ill be waiting to answer it." With that she leaned in and kissed him.

A few moments later she pulled away and got up. She gathered her things and placed them back into her bag.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"I think you left it downstairs last night baby."

"Damn, Trish could have called."

Paul got up and slipped on some jeans before walking over to her and placing an arm around her.

"Ill go and get it unless you're done."

"I am, ill grab it on the way out."

She picked up her bag and grabbed his hand before walking out of the room. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. She saw her phone sitting on the table and walked over to get it.

She picked it up and flipped it open to see if she had any missed calls. She saw that she had three and clicked the button to see who they were from.

"Any calls?" Paul asked coming in from the kitchen and handing her a water bottle.

She took the bottle and turned to face him completely. "Yeah, Trish called and so have Candice and my mom."

"Are you going to call them back?"

"Yeah," She sat down on the couch and placed her bottle of water on the table in front of her.

She decided to call her mom first, so she dialed her home phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy, is mom there?"

"Hello princess, no she went somewhere with Marissa's mom."

"Oh okay, I just noticed that she called and wanted to return her call."

"I think she just wanted to know when you would be home."

"I am going to leave pretty soon so probably in twenty minutes or so."

"Okay princess, we will see you when you get home."

"Okay daddy bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and then dialed Candice's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey you called?"

"Hey Steph, yeah I wanted to know how last night went but Trish wouldn't answer her phone. I think she was on the other line."

"Oh, well I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since before her date with him."

"Why did she go on a date with him anyway?"

"I guess she just got tired of him asking." Stephanie said quickly.

"Oh maybe, I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay bye."

Stephanie once again hung up the phone and then turned to look at Paul. She got up and walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck.

"I better get going." She said looking up at him.

"Probably a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, its just going to suck tonight because I have gotten used to waking up to you."

"I know, and I love seeing your beautiful face in the mornings but it has to be this way right now."

"I know." She said as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

He kissed her back and then pulled away a few moments later. "You better get going before this leads to more baby."

"Okay, you'll call me later right?"

"Oh course I will Steph." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away completely.

She walked over and picked up her overnight bag and her purse. She then walked back over to him. "Ill miss you honey."

"Honey?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be a nice thing to call you every…"

"I never really liked when girls called me that, but hearing you say it, I like it." He interrupted her before she could ramble on any longer.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips before pulling away and walking to the door. She opened the door and walked out hollering a goodbye over her shoulder.

He watched as she closed the door and then walked over to the couch and sat down. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard the phone ringing.

He got up and walked into the kitchen; he went over to where the phone was and looked to see who was calling. After seeing who it was he answered.

"Hello?"

"Paul, I think we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about mom."

"Yes we do,"

"Fine what is it?"

"Why are you seeing and sleeping with a child when there are plenty of women your own age to be with. And need I remind you young man that those woman your age wouldn't get you thrown in jail for you having sex with them."

"I knew you were going to say something like this, and mom if you can't accept the fact that I am falling in love with her then we won't speak anymore."

"But why are you with her?"

"Because I found myself attracted to her and now I find myself being in love with her."

"Honey she is only seventeen years old."

"I know mom but she will be eighteen soon enough and then we can tell people, once she graduates anyway."

"You want to have children Paul, and by the time she may be ready you might no longer want them because you would be too old to play with them by the time they could run around."

"I am not going to pressure her into anything, and I know she wants kids one day. Yes I want them before I turn forty. But I am only in my late twenties."

"Well fine, but don't think I am going to like her."

Does this mean you accept the relationship mom?" He said grinning.

"Yes, but I am not happy." With that she hung up the phone.

Paul listened to the dial tone for a moment before hanging up the phone. He was happy that his mother had finally accepted his relationship with Stephanie, and he knew that she would be happy to hear it.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie arrived home and walked into the house

Stephanie arrived home and walked into the house. She could hear the TV in the living room so she walked in and sat down next to her mother.

"Hi honey," Her mother said as she sat down.

"Hi mom, what are you watching?"

"Days of our lives."

"Oh, well I am going to go up to my room and lie down or something." She said placing a kiss on her mother's cheek before standing up and walking out of the room.

She grabbed her bag and purse before walking upstairs to her room. She walked in and sat her things down on the bed before walking over to her computer and turning it on.

As she waited for her computer to turn on, she got up and walked over to her overnight bag. She opened it so that she could put her dirty clothes in the hamper. She reached in and pulled out some of the things in it.

As she was pulling everything out she realized that she had left the panties she had been wearing the day before on the floor in Paul's room. She put the clothes she had in the hamper before going to her purse and pulling out her phone to call Paul.

She grabbed it and sat back down at her desk, she dialed Paul's number and listened to it ring before he picked it up.

"Hey baby didn't I just see you?"

"Are you complaining?" She asked mock angry.

"Nope, just glad to hear your voice, so why are you calling?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I left my panties there and…"

"And you want me to make love to them?" He asked laughing."

"No weirdo, I just wanted to tell you that you can wash them and bring them tomorrow or I can get them later today."

"As much as I would love to see you baby, I have to plan the lessons for the coming week."

"Well okay, then you can bring them to me."

"I could just throw them in with my stuff in the washer and put them in my dresser or something."

"Yeah you could do that, but those are my favorite pair."

"I can see why they are, they are very sexy."

"Well just don't do things to them." She said laughing.

"And if I did?"

"Wash them." She then started laughing and a moment later he did as well.

They laughed for a few moments and then stopped. "So are you going to wash them and bring them to me?"

"Of course I will if that's what you want baby."

"Well maybe I won't wear any tomorrow and then you can put them on me."

"If you didn't wear panties, I would have to take you on my desk."

"You would have to do me on your desk huh?"

"Yeah baby, I mean you and no panties spell out the word sex."

She let out a small giggle. "Paul…"

"What?"

"Well it might be hot."

"I know right?" He said laughing a little.

"I better go though I have some left over homework from Friday to do."

"If its math, ill just give you an A for the sex."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you are really good at it." He said huskily.

"I know you are too, but don't treat me special because we are sleeping together Paul."

"I won't, if I was you would have an A in my class."

"I don't have an A?" She asked pouting, but knowing that he couldn't see it.

"No baby, you have a B, but it could be because you didn't do well on the homework."

"Well it was hard."

"I know it was baby, that's why I gave you a B on it, it was pretty good, you just missed some and then of course there were some you didn't do at all."

"Oh okay, well a B is good enough for me."

"Good, so what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, but before I go, what instant messenger do you have?"

"I have Yahoo do you want it?"

"Yeah, I have that one too, and you want to know the best part?"

"Always baby."

"I have a web cam"

"Do you know what thoughts ran through my mind just now?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, do you have one?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great, so what is your screen name?"

"It's Paul Michael 2000."

"Okay, just let me log onto mine and I can send a request."

"Thanks for telling me, now I can deny it." He said laughing.

"You're so mean to me."

"You know I love you baby."

"I know, I love you too."

"Okay I sent one," She said finishing up with her instant messenger.

"Okay, ill get on later and add you."

"Okay, but I have to go."

"Alright, bye baby ill see you tomorrow."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and logged out of her instant messenger before checking her email. She finished with that and clicked into Microsoft word to finish the essay she had to do for English.

Once she finished that she printed it and then closed her lap top. She placed the essay into her binder and then walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Hey Steph,"

"Hey Shane,"

"What are you doing?" He asked walking in and sitting next to her on the bed."

"Just sitting here, I just got done with an essay for English."

"Oh, who were you talking to on the phone?"

"What?"

"Earlier, I heard you talking on the phone saying something about loving them."

"Oh that was just Candice."

"Oh okay, but I know it wasn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you say his name."

"Then why did you ask who it was?" She asked looking at him weirdly.

"I wanted to see if you would tell the truth. So who is this Paul guy?"

"Just a guy from school."

"If you love him don't you think mom and dad should meet him? And I would like to meet him as well."

"You guys can eventually; I just want to keep him to myself for awhile."

"Why is that?"

"Because I just do."

"Well there are only three Paul's in that school."

"How do you know?"

"Because only three Paul's live in this area, and I can't see you with two of them and you better not be with the third one."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is too old for you, you are only seventeen and he is at least in his late twenties. Not to mention he teaches at the school."

"Well it's really not any of your business."

"It is him, I should tell dad right now."

"You can't Shane!"

"And why not?"

"Because I love him." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I love him, and he loves me."

"Steph why would you do this?"

"It just happened, we were attracted to each other, and it just became more and now I'm in love with him."

"Alright, I won't tell mom and dad, but I don't think you should see him."

"I have to Shane."

"Does he at least treat you good?"

"Yeah, he really does."

"Fine, but I should kill him."

"Why?" She asked looking at him again.

"Because if you're so far in the relationship to love each other then it was him you used the condoms with."

"Yeah it was, but I wanted to."

"Fine, we can talk about this later, I want to go and spend time with Rissa."

"Okay, and thanks for not telling mom and dad."

"You're my baby sister and its us against the world remember?"

"Yeah."

"I do want to meet him though."

"Okay."

The next morning Stephanie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was once again time to get up to go to school, but this morning she was anxious to get there. She needed to talk to Paul.

She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She combed out her hair before stripping out of her clothes and getting into the shower. About twenty minutes later she got out of the shower.

She stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair, before brushing her teeth and then leaving the bathroom. She walked over to her closet and looked through her things trying to decide what to wear for the day.

She finally settled on a black dress and pulled it out of her closet. This was one of her favorites and she knew Paul would appreciate the way it hugged every one of her curves in the right way.

She dried herself off with the towel and then slipped the dress on before walking back into her bathroom to style her hair.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with her hair curled and her makeup done. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall in the corner of the room to examine herself.

Once she deemed herself gorgeous she walked back towards the bathroom to look at her shoes hanging from the shoe rack on the bathroom door. She decided on a pair of strappy red heels and took them off the rack before slipping them on.

After she was done with that she walked over to her desk grabbing the things she would need for class. Then she walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone and purse before walking out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the table with Shane discussing something. They looked up when they heard her walk in.

"Morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Her mother asked.

"I slept great, but I have to go. I need to get there early."

"Whatever for dear?"

"I need to ask Mr. Levesque about a few of the math problems, I was having a bit of trouble with them."

"Well can't you do that during class?"

"I could but then I couldn't finish them and turn it in on time and then I would get marked down for handing it in late."

"Alright dear, but before you go you should eat something."

"I don't have a lot of time mom." She said grabbing a couple of pieces of toast before walking out of the room and to the door.

"Bye princess."

"Bye daddy," She said walking out of the house and to her car.

She got into her car and started for school, she was halfway there when she remembered Candice had asked for a ride because she and Jeff had, had a fight. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candice its me, I have to go to school early so I can get some help with a few of the math problems from the other night."

"So you can't get me?" Candice said figuring as much.

"Well I can but you would be early and knowing you, you aren't even dressed yet."

"Well we do have a little over an hour before we need to be there."

"I know, but I really need to ask him about them."

"Its okay, I was going to call in a bit and let you know that Jeff and I made up. He also had some interesting news for me."

"Okay great, and what was the news?"

"He said he saw…"

"Candice I'm sorry but I have to go." Stephanie said pulling into the lot.

"Ill tell you when I get there,"

"Alright, I love you bye."

With that Stephanie hung up the phone before parking the car and getting out. She then got her things and started for the building and towards Paul.


	21. Chapter 21

Paul was sitting at his desk grading a few papers that he hadn't gotten to over the weekend

Paul was sitting at his desk grading a few papers that he hadn't gotten to over the weekend. He looked up as he heard the door open and smiled as he saw Stephanie walk into the room.

"Hey baby." He said starting to get up.

"Hi, did you miss me?" She asked walking over and pushing him back down onto his chair before straddling his lap.

"So much."

"Why don't you show me how much."

He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up to the bottom of her skirt before looking back up at her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before moving along her jaw and to her ear.

"Can't you feel how much?"

"I feel something big, but that could be because of something else."

"Maybe you rubbing against me?" He said as he nibbled on her ear a bit before pulling away to look at her.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all baby, if fact there is still about twenty minutes before school starts."

"I think I like what you're thinking but first."

"First what?" He said leaning in to kiss her neck again.

"Do you have something you want to give back to me?"

"I don't think so." He said smirking at her.

"You didn't bring them?"

"Oh I did, but you can't have them until you give me what I want."

"Well then go ahead and take it." She said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He deepened the kiss after a moment, placing his tongue in her mouth. They continued making out as he ran his hand up her inner thigh and reached for her panties. He smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"Where are your panties?"

"You have them."

"Well you don't need them anyway." He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again.

He ran his hand under her skirt and began to rub her. She moaned against his mouth as he continued to rub her. She pulled away from him and moaned again before looking at him.

"I want you to take me right here, right now."

"My pleasure baby."

He took his hand out from under her skirt and stood up placing her on the desk behind her. He leaned down to kiss her again as she took her hands and began to unbutton his pants.

She then proceeded to undo his zipper and slowly pull him out of his boxers and pants. He moved her hand out of the way before taking himself and slowly entering into her. He moved in and out of her slowly at first but then began to quicken his pace.

She moaned loudly as he continued thrusting into her, she wrapped her legs around him as he grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly against him. He placed his arm behind her and pulled her into a sitting position before picking her up and slamming her up against the wall behind the desk.

She moaned loudly at the contact as he continued to move in and out of her. He leaned down and sucked her neck gently as she ran her hand through his hair. He thrust himself into her again roughly.

She screamed out his name as she neared her peak, her hips moving in sync with his. He felt himself about to release inside of her so he quickened his pace even more. A few moments later he felt her reach her high.

He continued moving in and out of her for a couple more moments before he released into her. He pulled out of her and set her gently on the ground. She fixed her clothes as he zipped and buttoned his jeans again.

"That was a great start to the day." She said smiling up at him.

"Better then anything I can think of." He responded.

He glanced at the clock over the door and saw that they only had about ten minutes before school started. "Well you better get your hot little self into your desk."

She glanced at the clock as well. "Yeah, I need to look like I haven't just had great sex."

She walked over to her desk and sat down before pulling her make up bag and looking at herself in the little mirror. She finished touching up her makeup just as people started to walk in.

Trish saw Stephanie fixing her makeup and rolled her eyes before taking her seat in the back of the room. Ever since she had talked to Chris, she could see why so many of the people in the school didn't like her.

She was a real bitch to everyone, even her own friends most of the time. She wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine; she was going to show her what a bitch really was. She was sick of hearing her complain all of the time.

"Hey how are you this morning?" Maria Kannelis asked when she sat down next to Trish.

"Fine,"

"Aren't you and Stephanie friends?"

"Yeah why?" She asked annoyed by the girl next to her.

"Well you're kind of glaring at her,"

"No I wasn't."

"Okay everyone please pass up Friday's homework." Paul said from the front of the room.

They all passed forward their work and he walked around the room collecting the piles from the front desks. He got to Stephanie and smiled at her as he reached out for her pile of the work from everyone in her row.

She smiled back at him as he took them from her and walked back to his desk placing them on it. He looked back towards the class before walking over to the podium and taking role.

Once he finished with that he opened up a folder on his desk and pulled out some papers. "Steph can you pass these out for me please?"

"Of course Mr. Levesque." She got up and walked over to him taking the stack of papers from him.

She walked back towards the desks to pass them out but they slipped from her hands. She got down on her knees to pick them up, bending over slightly to reach some of them. Paul looked at her as she dropped them and watched as she picked them up.

He felt himself getting slightly aroused because he was getting some pretty x-rated thoughts running through his mind about her. He sat down on his desk and continued to watch as she finished up with the task and began to pass them out.

"Dude did you see the way he was looking at her?" John Cena asked his friend Matt Hardy.

"Oh I know," Replied Matt, "It's like he wants to tap that."

"Who wouldn't tap that? I mean I wouldn't date that, but I would tap it." John said as she walked past on the way back to her seat.

"Thank you Stephanie." Paul said smiling at her again.

"Your welcome."

"Alright, can you all please turn put your books away? This is just a little quiz I made using problems from the first couple of chapters."

Everyone grabbed a pencil and began working like he had asked. After about half an hour mostly everyone had brought their papers up. Stephanie brought hers up just as Matt was bringing his up.

"Oh look, she does have more then a great ass."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you put that pretty mouth to use baby."

"Sit your paper down and get back to your seat without rude comments to the other students please."

"Whatever you say Mr. Levesque." Matt said before handing over his test and going back to his desk.

Stephanie handed over her paper with a smile at him and then walked back to her desk. Paul stood up once everyone else had handed over their papers.

"Well there is about fifteen minutes left, so go ahead and talk amongst yourselves, but don't get too loud."

The class moved out of their seats and moved toward friends on other side of the room and began talking. Stephanie glanced at Paul with a smile before getting up and walking over to Trish.

"Hey, you never answered my calls." Stephanie said reaching her friend and standing next to her desk.

"Oh I was just busy, I was talking to Chris."

"You guys hit it off on the date then?"

"Obviously Stephanie." Trish said looking at her nails in annoyance.

"Why are you being rude to me?" Stephanie asked wondering why her friend was in a weird mood.

"Because you are annoying me that's why."

"I am sorry if you are having a bad day but don't take it out on me."

"I am having a great day actually, oh and by the way hun. Chris and I want to talk to you and lover boy later."

"I am not going to deal with you right now." Stephanie walked away and over to Paul's desk.

She bent down a little over the pretext of asking about her paper. "Trish is acting weird and she and Chris are dating now or something."

"She said that? And acting weird how?" He asked pointing at something on the paper.

"She was being really rude to me just now, I think he has convinced her of some things, but they want to talk to us later, after school I am assuming. I think it has to do with other things that they might want."

"Don't worry Steph we will take care of this."

"Alright, I believe you." She said just as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

She stood up and went back to her desk to grab her things before walking out of the room. She saw Candice in the hall and walked over to her.

"Hey why weren't you in class?"

I had a doctor's appointment this morning, what did I miss."

"Just a test, I am sure you can make it up tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, anything else?"

"Just Trish acting like a complete bitch to me, but anyway what did your man see that you wanted to tell me about?"

"He said he saw Chris and Trish at cold stone and they looked pretty cozy." Candice said looking at her friend.

"Yeah Trish said something about her and him."

"And that they were talking about getting revenge on someone."

"Did they say who?" Stephanie asked though having a feeling who the two had been talking about.

"He didn't hear it if they did."

"Well that's interesting."

"I thought so, and she has been pretty rude to me as well."

"Maybe Chris is changing her for the worse."

"Maybe so, but remind me to ask about the test after school."

"We don't have the same period," Stephanie said laughing.

"Well text me then or something."

"Alright but only because I love you so much."

The two of them began walking to their next classes and forgot about Trish for the moment as they discussed Jeff the whole way there.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that day Stephanie was walking down the halls back towards Paul's room

Sorry I have not posted a new one in a bit, I have been super busy, I will update at a distance soon as well.

Later that day Stephanie was walking down the halls back towards Paul's room. The finale bell had just rung and she wanted to see him before she left. She walked up to the door and then into the room where he was sitting at his desk looking at some papers.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking over to him and sitting on the desk facing him.

"Just looking at tomorrow's lesson plan?"

"Oh and what are we doing?"

He took the papers and sat them in a drawer in his desk before looking up at her. "It's a surprise baby." He said smiling up at her.

She hopped off the desk and sat down on his lap where he automatically wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Fine, but I want a kiss." She said smiling at him before leaning in towards him.

"Then a kiss you shall get my love." He said in a badly attempted English accent.

She giggled softly before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his. He ran his hand up her back and tangled it in her brown locks as he pulled her closer and made the kiss deeper.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth as she ran her hand up and placed it on the back of his neck rubbing it softly. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his other hand up her shirt and towards her breast.

Just then the door opened and Candice walked into the room. "Mr. Levesque I was wondering if I could…"

Stephanie and Paul pulled away from each other and looked around to see her standing there with her mouth open in shock.

"Candice this isn't..." Stephanie began before Candice interrupted her.

"Yes it is, is this why Trish is mad at you?"

"No she knew before she was in a weird mood. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"I'm going to go, I can make up the test another day, ill talk to you later Steph."

She then walked out of the room in a daze, she never thought that Stephanie would be so risky and do things like that with a teacher. She had to find Trish, this had to be the reason Trish was acting so weird when it came to Stephanie.

Stephanie looked back to Paul when the door had clicked shut. "I should probably talk to her."

"She said she would call later baby, just explain it then. Besides she is probably long gone by now."

"Your right, I just didn't want her to find out like that. I wanted to be able to tell her, when the time is right you know?"

"I know, just give her some time to think about it."

"Yeah, I never told you. Shane wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"He found out about us. I didn't tell him, tell him." She said off of his look. "But he kind of guessed in a way and I had to."

"What do you mean guessed in a way?"

"Well he went in my room for something and not only found his box of condoms, he found the used ones in the trash and then he put two and two together and thought you because I was always bringing you up I guess."

"Oh, he doesn't want to murder me does he?" Paul asked pulling her tighter against him.

"He did at first but then I told him how we felt about each other. He just wants to meet you honey."

"Alright, no one else knows do they?"

"No, just him, Trish and now Candice."

"Okay good,"

"Oh my god." She said looking past him with her eyes wide.

"What is it baby?"

"Candice tells everything to Jeff, and he has a bigger mouth then every girl in this school. If she tells him, this time tomorrow the whole school will know about us."

"Maybe you should go find her after all." He said not wanting everyone to know about the two of them.

"Yeah, ill call you tonight Paul."

"Alright baby."

She kissed him quickly and then ran out of the room with her things. She ran down the halls looking for her friend, she saw her talking to Jeff near the doors to the parking lot.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." She said running up and grabbing Candice by the arm and trying to drag her away.

"Alright, Ill be right back baby." She said turning to Jeff.

"Alright, ill be right here."

With that she allowed herself to be pulled away and down the hall so that Jeff wouldn't be able to hear them. Stephanie stopped walking and let go of Candice's arm when she was satisfied that he wouldn't hear what she had to say.

"You can't tell Jeff about Paul and I, he tells everyone everything. I didn't want you to find out that way, but it can't get out. He would get arrested or something."

"I didn't tell him yet."

"Yeah yet,"

"Steph," She said giving her a slightly dirty look.

"I know you feel the need to tell him everything and not keep secrets but this is something that cannot get out, and I know he would tell people."

"Alright, I won't tell him. But only because you are my best friend and I don't want to hurt you in any way. But when did this happen?"

"Come over tonight after dinner and ill explain everything okay?"

"Okay ill be over about seven then."

"Okay great." Stephanie hugged her friend and then let her walk back over to Jeff who wrapped his arm around her. She watched them for a moment before turning to go back to Paul's room to let him know.

"What are you still doing here Ms. McMahon?"

"I was going to go and ask Mr. Levesque about the homework."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Why else would I be here Mr. O'Neal?"

"Who knows with you."

"Think what you want Mr. O'Neal but I really need to see him before I leave."

With that she walked past him and continued on her way to Paul's room. She walked into the room and over to him and sat on his desk once again.

"I talked to her and she said she wouldn't tell Jeff about us. She is coming over later so I can tell her all about you and everything." She said smiling at him.

"Okay, well at least you have good friends then." He said placing a hand on her knee and rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yeah I like to think so, although Trish is being a complete bitch."

"I know but I am sure she will come around baby."

"Yeah your right. I just got interrogated by O'Neal."

"What about?"

"What I was still doing here, he thinks I was going to do something destructive I'm sure."

"Well just ignore him baby, I mean you don't have any classes of his do you?"

"No he teaches a math class, I had the guy that was here too."

"Why did you have two math classes?"

"For extra practice and everything, but the two were friends and neither liked or like me."

"My poor baby." He said leaning forward and standing up before placing a kiss on her chin.

"I know right?" She said with a small smile on her face.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I would love to, but I am having Candice over remember?"

"Oh that's right, ill see you tomorrow then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so, I never miss school unless I have to."

"Nerd," He said smirking at her.

"First of all, you have to be really smart to be one."

"You are though baby."

"Maybe, but I am too sexy to be one."

"That is true, so you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sounds fun, what are we going to do?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can make us dinner, or we can go out."

"I would love to go out, but what if someone sees us?"

"I know just the place, no one you know will be there and no one I know will be there hopefully."

"Okay well Ill call you when she leaves to let you know how it went, and just because I want to hear your sexy voice before I go to bed."

"Sounds like a great reason to call me." Paul said leaning down to kiss her on the mouth.

She made it deeper before pulling away and hopping down from her spot on his desk. "Ill talk to you later baby." He said kissing her again before letting her go.

She walked to the door and then out of it before turning around. "Of course you will sexy."

She then left completely and walked back down the halls and out of the school. She walked to her car and got in, driving home.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie arrived home and got out of her car and walked towards her house. She walked in and into the kitchen to get something to drink. As she walked in the house phone rung so she walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said picking it up.

"Stephanie dear, can I speak to your mother please?"

"Um…sure, let me go and see if she is here."

She sat the phone on the counter before leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room. She saw her mother sitting on the couch watching something on the television.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?" Linda asked turning away from the television to look at her daughter.

"Mrs. Stratus is on the phone and wants to speak to you about something."

"Did she say what it was about?" Linda asked getting off the couch to walk over to Stephanie.

"No, she doesn't like me though so I'm not surprised or anything."

"She likes you just fine, what's not to like?" Linda asked walking past her and into the kitchen.

Stephanie followed her mother into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter while Linda picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Linda, we have not spoken in awhile."

"Yes I know that Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Well when my daughter got home from school this afternoon, she had some pretty interesting news about Stephanie."

"And what was that news?" Linda asked glancing over at her daughter for a moment.

"That your tramp of a daughter has been involved with Paul Levesque, that math teacher of theirs. And when I say involved Linda, I mean that she is spreading her legs for him."

"You obviously don't know anything about my daughter Alice," Linda said snidely. "She has never even had sex before, so what your saying is preposterous.

As Stephanie figured out what her mother and Trish's were talking about, she realized that Trish had let slip about Paul and her. She would have to talk to her about that, or slap her in her face. The latter seemed more appealing to her.

"My daughter would tell me about something like that. I have taught her that she can trust me with these things, and as long as she loved the boy then it was all that mattered."

"He isn't a boy; he is in his late 20's."

"I don't believe you, and I don't know why your daughter is spreading rumors like that about Steph, but she obviously isn't someone that she should be around."

With that Linda hung up the phone and slammed it down on the counter before turning to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I am sure you are wondering what that was about."

"Well I kind of know what it was about."

"So Trish is spreading this around school as well? Not only does she want to ruin your reputation, she wants to get this man into trouble."

"I don't know mom, but I think we should talk about something."

"What that woman said wasn't true was it?" Linda asked the worry creeping into her mind.

"No, we just hang out from time to time at school in his classroom. Candice is always off with Jeff and well Trish and I don't speak anymore, and I know I have other friends, but he also helps me understand the math a little better." Stephanie said trying to get her mother away from the subject of her and Paul sleeping together.

"Why would Trish spread these things around when she is supposed to be your best friend?"

"I don't know mom, she has began dating Chris Jericho or at least became friends with him, and he has never really liked me so I guess he changed her mind about me."

"Don't worry dear, your father and I are going to take care of this. But can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest with me when I ask you."

"Sure mom."

"Have you and this man every been intimate with each other?"

"Mom…"

"Now honey," Linda interrupted before Stephanie's mom became a fit. "I am just asking, and I do want you to be honest with me. I promise your not going to get into any kind of trouble."

Stephanie thought about it for a moment wondering what Paul would say about this. She wanted to take him into account on this as well, while it was just her mother, it wasn't just her secret to tell.

"No mom, we have never done anything. He is my teacher and way to old for me anyway."

"Alright, now go up to your room and do your homework, your father and I need to decide what to do about this."

"Okay mom,"

With that she hopped down from the counter and walked out of the room and up the stairs. At the top of the staircase she found Shane. He looked at her imploringly before standing up and walking down the hall and into her bedroom.

"Steph what's going on?" He asked as soon as she had walked in and shut her bedroom door.

"Trish told her mom about Paul and I and mom was asking about it" She said walking over and sitting next to him.

"I thought she was your friend, why would she tell her mother?"

"Well she went on a date with Chris Jericho and I guess they hit it off and now she is on the side of hating me."

"Why did she go on a date with him? I thought she hated him."

"She did, but he saw Paul and I here together that one night and was threatening us, saying he would tell everyone if we didn't give him what he wanted. So she went on a date with him because he asked for that."

"And she liked him, and she went crazy." Shane finished for her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, so I don't know what I am going to do. I mean its just mom but I know she would want me to stop seeing him and have me transferred out of his class."

"Well your going to have to do something to get out of this mess."

"I told her that Trish was lying and so she said her and daddy would take care of it. I don't know what they plan on doing though."

"Well calm down babygirl, we are going to figure this out."

"We are?"

"Of course we are, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't try to help you?"

"A bad one." She said smiling a little.

"Exactly, so we are going to figure this one out."

Later that night Stephanie was sitting at the desk in her room, just finishing the last of her homework, when her cell phone rang. She reached over and picked it up off of the desk and looked at the display screen.

She saw that it was Trish and thought about ignoring the call, but she decided to pick it up anyways.

"Trish what do you want? Candice is going to be over any minute she just called." Stephanie said with slight malice in her voice.

"Steph, I know you probably hate me right now for telling my mom about Mr. Levesque and you but I need you to come and get me."

"Why don't you call your new best friend Chris to come and get you?"

"Well we were supposed to go on a date but we got in a fight and he made me get out of the car and he drove off. Its dark out and I don't know this neighborhood and I'm scared."

Stephanie thought about hanging up and forgetting that she had even called, but Trish had been her best friend since she was a child and she did still care about her.

"Did you call your mom?" Stephanie asked her.

"No, I don't want to hear it from her, you know how she gets." Trish said with worry in her voice.

"Alright ill come and get you, where are you?"

"On Jackson somewhere,"

"Okay don't go anywhere ill be there soon."

With that Stephanie hung up the phone and stood up going over to her shoe rack and grabbing a black pair of flip flops. She threw them to the floor and slipped them on and then walked over to her purse to grab her car keys out of them.

She then walked out of her room and down the stairs. She stuck her head in the living room and told her parents that she would be back in about ten minutes.

"Where are you going princess?" Vince asked turning away from his wife to look at his daughter.

"I have to go and get Trish, she and Jericho had a fight and he made her get out of the car."

"I don't think I want you anywhere near that girl." Linda said looking at her daughter as well.

"I am going to get her and ill be back soon."

With that she walked over to the door and opened it to see Candice about to knock. "Did you wait for me by the peephole?"

"No, I have to go and get Trish."

"Why?"

"Ill tell you on the way come on."

They both walked to her car and got in, Stephanie started it and drove toward Jackson street. On the way she told Candice about what had happened between Trish and Chris and why she was going to get her.

They arrived on the street and slowed down so that they could look around for Trish. About halfway down they saw Trish sitting on the curb crying and Stephanie stopped the car before getting out and walking over to her.

She sat down next to her and looked over at her. "So what was the fight about?"

"He said something about how you were a slut and that he wouldn't be surprised if you'd been knocked up five times since the school year began."

"Well thanks for sticking up for me but don't you think you should have done that before?

"I know Steph, and I don't know why I let him convince me you were nothing but a bitch and that you had never done anything for me. Its just that…I don't know."

Stephanie wrapped an arm around her and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Well he is a jerk and I am sure he has had experience in convincing people of things before."

"I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but I am so sorry it happened. And I am so sorry I told my mom and you and Paul."

"Its okay I forgive you already, you are my best friend you know."

They stood up and hugged before walking back to the car where Candice had been watching from the window. She leaned forward and pulled the seat so that Trish could get into the back and then fixed the seat and shut the door.

Once she had shut the door Stephanie pulled away from the curb and drove away. "So do you want me to take you home?"

"Um…I don't really want to go home but I doubt your mom and dad would want to see me right now." Trish said looking up from her hands and to Stephanie.

"Maybe not, but it didn't stop me from coming and getting you. You're my best friend and we have had fights before and they got over it almost as fast as I did."

"Yeah but I told my mom about you and Paul."

"I told my mom it wasn't true and she believes me, I think. Besides we can figure it out, Shane and I have been thinking about a way out of it anyway.""

"Well you could tell them that I only said it because we were fighting at the time, and He had given me a bad grade on an assignment or something." Trish said not wanting Stephanie to get into any kind of trouble.

"Yeah sounds good to me, but you know they will be mad at you for awhile."

"I know, but like you said we have fought before, I remember that time you slapped me in the face, and I shoved you into that mud puddle."

Stephanie laughed remembering it as well; they had been in the seventh grade at the time and were fighting over some guy."

"I do remember that one; I think it was about Matt."

"It was," Candice said looking at Stephanie before glancing over her shoulder to look at Trish. "I remember because I had a huge crush on Jeff at the time."

"Oh that's right." Trish said as Stephanie stopped the car in front of her house. She shut the car off and got out as Candice got out as well and helped Trish out. They all shut their doors and Stephanie clicked the button to lock it and turn on the alarm.

"Maybe I should just go home." Trish said as they got closer to the front door.

"Nope, we are already here, come on." Stephanie said grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

They walked into the house and Linda and Vince came in from the living room expecting only Stephanie and Candice to walk in.

"Candice your mother called, she wants to know if you're staying over or coming home."

It was then that Linda saw Trish standing behind Stephanie. Vince noticed her as well and made a face.

"Just what is she doing here?" Linda asked turning to her daughter.

"She didn't want to go home so I told her she could stay here." Stephanie said looking at her mother and then at her father.

"I don't think…"

"Daddy don't." Stephanie said before grabbing Trish's hand and pulling her up the stairs with her.

"I want to stay, ill call my mom and let her know." Candice said following Trish and Candice up the stairs and to Stephanie's room.


	24. Chapter 24

Once they were in Stephanie's room they all sat down, Trish was sitting on the bed up against the headboard and Candice had chosen a seat in the chair by her window. Stephanie sat down at her desk chair but swiveled it around to face the other two.

"So what made you and Paul get together?" Candice asked after a few moments of silence.

"That was kind of random." Stephanie said with a small chuckle.

"Well it's what I came over here for remember?"

"Oh that's right, well I don't know exactly, it just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened?"

"Well remember when she had stayed behind to get help with her math?" Trish asked turning to Candice.

"Yeah," Candice said not really knowing what that had to do with anything involving Stephanie and their math teacher.

"Well after we worked on it for a bit I had noticed he had a bit of a hard on, then we started making out."

Candice gave a small chuckle. "Wow that sounds romantic, what a thing to tell the grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? We have only been together for a month."

"I know, but if you make it to that point you should make it sound better then hooking up with your high school math teacher."

"Oh, if we make it to that point I'm sure we will." Stephanie said laughing at the story of her and Paul's start."

"Steph could just tell that they knew each other from school, make it sound like she wasn't a whore." Trish said laughing and then screaming as a pen flew at her head.

"Bitch," Stephanie said laughing.

Just then her phone started ringing so she turned the chair to the side and picked her phone up off of the desk. "Hello?"

"Is that anyway to answer the phone when you were supposed to call me?" Paul asked in mock anger.

Stephanie laughed softly and turned the chair back towards her friends, "No but I said id call when she left and they are still here."

"What do you mean they?" He asked hoping she hadn't told yet another friend, especially if they turned out to be like Trish.

"Well Trish and I have made up so she is here as well. I was just telling Candice about how we started dating."

"You mean when we almost had hot sex on the desk?" He asked laughing fondly of the memory.

"Yeah and what we would tell any future grandchildren if we were still together."

"Wow you girls skipped right over children. I played life once and I guess I wasn't playing right because I ended up with no kids but like six grandchildren."

"That makes no sense obviously it was played wrong. I think it has a stop get a child space on the board."

"Well it's been so long since I played that I don't remember."

"Doesn't matter though, I guess you adopted.

"Guess so, well tell me all about it tomorrow okay baby?"

"Okay night sexy." '

"Night baby, if you three have sex tonight, tape it and then let me watch." He said in a serious voice but she could tell that he was joking.

"Ill make sure we do, night."

"Night I love you." He said.

"I love you too." With that she hung up the phone and looked up to see her friends staring at her.

"Couldn't you two have found something to do while I was on the phone?"

"No, what are we supposed to do?" Candice asked.

"You could have called your moms and told them you two were not going to be home tonight."

"Oh I forgot about that." Candice said reaching into her purse and grabbing her phone. She dialed her house and told her mom she was staying at Stephanie's house and that she would see her tomorrow, then she hung up and smiled at them.

"There she knows now."

Trish then dialed her mom's phone, knowing that she was not home at the moment. Her mother picked up and she told her that she was staying at Candice's house for the night.

Once she hung up she looked up to see Stephanie and Candice looking at her. "What? My mom does not want me over here."

"I figured as much." Stephanie said before standing up and stretching. "Who wants something to eat and drink?"

"Oh, maybe we could make some brownies or something." Candice said standing up as well.

"Sounds good to me let's go."

"Ill be there in a moment I just have to use the bathroom." Trish said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No its okay I know my way around the house Steph."

"I know but I wouldn't want my parents to corner you or something."

After she had said that her mom opened the door and walked in the room. "Your father and I are going to bed now, you girls don't stay up too late or anything and don't make a mess in the kitchen."

"How did you know that's where we were going to go?"

"Because you always do. I put the brownie mix on the counter. Night ladies."

"Night," The three of them said before Linda left the room once again.

Trish walked into the bathroom and shut the door as Candice and Stephanie walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She sat down on the side of the tub and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

She noticed she had a text message and realized she must still have her phone on silent. Good thing to as it was from Chris. She read the message and then closed her phone and got up leaving the bathroom and then the bedroom altogether.

Once she entered the kitchen she found that Stephanie and Candice were arguing over which bowl would be best to use. She walked over and took the bowls that the two were holding in their hands and sat them down on the counter,.

"I see some things haven't changed at all. We have to use the bigger one Steph, don't you remember what happened the last time we used the smaller one?"

"Yes I do, but this one is so much better to use."

"But to make these we need the bigger one, so how about we just make them so we can eat them."

"I am hungry." Stephanie said walking over to the fridge and grabbing some of the things she would need.

Once they had mixed the batter and put it into the oven to cook they all walked into the living room to watch TV. They all sat down and Stephanie grabbed the control and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"There is like nothing on," She said after a few minutes of flipping through the channels.

"Well we could watch a movie or something." Candice suggested.

"I don't really feel like watching a movie." Stephanie said turning off the television.

"Me either," Trish said agreeing with her friend.

"How many more minutes for the brownies?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes little Ms. Impatient." Trish said looking at the timer sitting next to her on the table.

"Well I am hungry for chocolate okay? Besides I want it to be morning already."

"Because you want to see lover boy?" Candice asked laughing at her friend.

"Yeah, but speaking of tomorrow, what are you ladies going to wear to school?"

"I'm sure you have some of our things in the dresser in your room. As for shoes we have the ones we were wearing tonight or we can borrow a pair of yours."

"Whatever Candice, but what about your school things?"

"Well I have mine because it's the only way my mom would let me come over, I had to tell her we were going to study for a math test." Candice said leaning over to look at the timer herself.

"And mine is in my bag, Chris and I were going to the coffee shop to do some studying. "

"That's a good thing, but you do know there isn't a math test tomorrow right Candice?" Stephanie asked turning to her friend.

"Yeah I know, but the point is I have my things."

Stephanie got up and grabbed the timer turning it off when she heard it go off. She then walked into the kitchen and turned off the oven, taking out the brownies and then sitting them down on the counter.

She got a case knife and began to cut them into pieces. Some small and some bigger because she knew that they all enjoyed the larger ones and would be too full for another large one.

The other two girls walked into the kitchen and sat on the stools on the other side of the counter while Stephanie got some napkins and glasses. She sat those items on the counter then walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

She poured them each a glass before sitting down herself and helping herself to a brownie. They all ate the dessert and talked about what had been going on since they had last talked to Trish.

After they finished up, they cleaned up their mess and walked up to Stephanie's room. They walked into the room and Stephanie walked to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown for herself.

She turned to the others and said for them to help themselves to what they wanted to sleep in before changing and walking over to the side of the bed she usually slept on. The other two changed and hopped up onto the bed as well.

"Don't you think we are a little old to all be sleeping in the same bed?" Candice asked the other two from her place in the middle.

"No, it's not like we don't all fit." Trish said reaching up and turning off the lamp.

"Yeah it is a California king." Stephanie yawned closing her eyes.

"I meant age wise." Candice said closing her eyes before.

"No, night guys," Stephanie said.

"Night," They said in unison before they all fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Stephanie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She reached over and turned it off before turning over to wake the other two up so that they could get ready for school in enough time.

"Wake up guys." She said sitting up and then reaching over to smack Trish on the thigh when she didn't stir at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" Trish asked sitting up and glaring over at her friend.

"Its time to get up, I am going to go and jump in the shower real fast, think you could wake the other one?" She asked referring to Candice who had burred herself in blankets.

"Sure, wish me luck though." Trish said laughing as she turned to face Candice.

Stephanie got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her and she walked fully into the room. Meanwhile Trish had managed to wake Candice up and she was just getting out of the bed when she heard the shower turn on.

"Hopefully she hurries up, id like a shower too before I get dressed. But as long as I am waiting I might as well check my emails."

"Okay you do that then." Candice said lying back down and then sitting up with her back to the headboard. She then picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

Trish walked over to Stephanie's laptop and sat down before turning it on. She let it load up before clicking onto the internet and signing into her email account. She saw that she had three new emails and clicked the button to look at them.

One was from Candice, one from her cousin in Canada, and then the last one was from Chris. She turned to make sure Candice wasn't looking and then clicked into the message.

**Hey babe, **

**Hope everything is working out for us like you said it would. Meet me under the bleachers so we can talk after school. **

**Chris. **

She closed out of the internet as she heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Stephanie come out of the room wrapped in a towel and still dripping with water.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just checking my emails while I waited for you to get done."

"Oh good, as long as you didn't look at my porn videos." Stephanie said laughing softly.

"You don't really watch porn do you?" Candice asked with a yawn.

"Of course I don't."

"So she says, but she isn't even a virgin anymore." Trish joked as she walked into the bathroom.

"And you are?" Stephanie called out as the door closed behind Trish.

"I am." Candice said trying to be serious.

"Yeah right, I had to stay up all night listening to you tell me that Jeff is great in bed."

"I forgot about that." Candice said turning back towards the TV.

She watched Stephanie out of the corner of her eye though. She watched as the water dripped down her chest and beneath the towel to other places. She then saw Stephanie unwrap the towel from around her and bring it over her head to dry her hair.

Since Stephanie's eyes were covered with the towel she turned her head fully and looked at her legs and then ran her eyes up to her mound. She then turned away quickly as Stephanie pulled the towel off of her head and face feeling heat coming from between her legs.

Stephanie wrapped the towel back around herself and walked over to her dresser in the corner of the room. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a thong and threw it onto the bed before opening another and looking through it.

She pulled out a denim mini skirt and threw that onto the bed as well before opening yet another drawer and pulling out a t-shit. She then walked over to the bed and once again unwrapped the towel from around herself, this time drying her body with it.

Candice once again watched from out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know why she was feeling this way about Stephanie but she was. It had started a few days ago when she had seen her bend over to pick something up off the ground in the hall of their school.

Stephanie dropped the towel and reached over to grab her thong and she slipped it on before putting her skirt on. Realizing she forgot to grab a bra, she turned and walked back to her dresser and opened the top drawer to grab one.

She slipped it on before she put her shirt on and then smiled over at Candice. "Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah if Trish gets done in time for me to take one."

"Okay, well I am going to go grab an orange juice from the fridge do you want one?"

"Yeah id love one,: Candice said before turning back to the TV.

Stephanie walked out of the room and Candice waited a moment before she reached under the covers and placed her hand into her shorts and panties. She had just started to touch herself when she heard the bathroom door open.

She withdrew her hand quickly and smiled over at Trish. "Finally I thought I wasn't going to get a chance for one."

"Sorry I was shaving." Trish said walking over to Stephanie's dresser.

"Its okay," Candice said getting up and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, she could still feel the heat from earlier and her clit had started to throb slightly. She looked over her shoulder and saw the laundry basket and decided to go and see what was in it.

She walked over to it and got down on her knees before realizing the shower should have been on by now so she got up and walked over to it. She turned it on before walking back over to the laundry basket and sitting back down on her knees.

She reached forward and moved things around slowly before she saw a pair of panties. She reached forward and grabbed them, knowing that these had been the ones Stephanie had just been in because she was always sleeping in her panties.

She then got up and walked over to the shower and sat the panties down on the back of the toilet before getting in and washing herself off and washing her hair and everything. Once done with that she got out and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

She saw the panties still sitting there where she had left them so she picked them up and walked over to the door and locked it before walking over to the toilet. She sat down with her legs open and took the panties and started rubbing herself with them.

"Candice we have to leave soon." She heard Stephanie yell from the other side of the door.

"Okay Steph ill be out in a second." With that she walked back to the laundry basket and dropped the panties back into it. She then walked out of the bathroom and over to the dresser to get something to wear.

"Can I borrow some underwear?"

"Sure, we will meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Candice said as the other two girls left the room.

Stephanie pulled into the spot next to Paul and stopped the car. She got out of the car as did Candice and Trish. Candice of course ran over to Jeff and Trish said she would catch up with her later and that she wanted to go and see one of her teachers.

Stephanie decided to go and see Paul before school started and headed off in the direction of his room. She arrived and walked in to see him sitting on top of his desk appearing to be waiting for her.

"How did I know id see you this morning?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Well since you were sitting there waiting for me, id say you were expecting me to." She said walking over to stand between his legs and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I have only been sitting here since I saw you walking this way from down the hall."

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I can just go then." She said pulling away and acting like she was going to leave the room.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waste and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I missed you last night, but I had such a hot dream."

"What was it about?" She asked smiling at him.

"Well it was during class, and I was teaching some kind of lesson. You walked in late and when I turned to yell at you for it I couldn't speak because you were in your bra and panties. I guess you forgot to get dressed or something, but the end result was us having sex."

"Wow sounds pretty sexy."

"You don't have to be mean about it." He said picking up on her sarcastic tone.

"I wasn't, it was pretty hot, just not my kind of hot." She said smirking at him.

"And just what is your kind of hot?"

"Well we wouldn't be doing it in front of people for one, and for two there would be a bed and id handcuff you to the headboard and then…"

"Say no more baby, I don't need a hard on before I start teaching."

"Is it that time already? I feel like we never get time together."

"I know but I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well you know how this coming weekend is a 4 day weekend?"

"Yeah," She said looking at him strangely and wondering what he was talking about.

"Well we could go up to my lodge in New York, and have a little us time. Its only an hour away."

"Sounds nice, but what would I tell my parents?"

"That you and a friend of yours were going to her parents lodge for the weekend for a girl's thing."

"Well Candice's parents do have a place up there, they go there sometimes to visit her grandparents, and they do it so often they bought a house."

"There you go, now what do you say? Just the two of us all weekend, sounds nice right?"

"Yeah it does, really nice."

"Yeah, so you want to?"

"Okay, ill talk to my parents tonight and see what they think."

"Great." He said pulling away from her when he heard the bell ring.

She sat down at her desk and pulled a pencil out of her purse and sat it down on top of her binder. She then looked towards the door and saw Trish and Candice walk in with Melina right behind them.

"So, why didn't we see you before the bell?" Candice asked sitting down in the desk next to Stephanie's.

"Yeah I mean we were supposed to right?" Trish asked sitting on the other side of her.

The three of them moved their desks a little closer to each other so that they could talk a little more privately before class started.

"Well I needed to talk to him before the start of school. Oh that reminds me." She said turning to Candice. "Can I tell my parents we are going to your parents' house in New York for a girl's weekend?"

"I guess why?" She asked leaning in a little bit so that she could smell her perfume more.

"Well Paul and I want to go to his lodge up there and I need something to tell them."

"Oh okay, well yeah go ahead." She said a little disappointed that it had to do with Paul.

"Don't get pregnant now girl." Trish said with a small laugh. "Pack lots of condoms for the trip."

"You're telling me, my dad would murder me if I got pregnant while in school. Even if it was a guy my age."

"Well at least they wouldn't kick you out, my parents totally would."

"My mom already said she would help me raise him or her if that happened and my dad said he would love me and support me no matter what. Besides they love Jeff." Candice said looking towards the front of the room.

"Ladies I am about to start class, I don't mind if you talk during as long as I am not talking and you are doing your work but wait for work to be given."

"Okay Mr. Levesque." Stephanie said with a flirty smile.

He smiled back before looking towards the rest of the students. He started to take roll when someone knocked on the door and the principal walked in with a girl he had never seen before.

"Mr. Levesque, sorry to interrupt but we have a new student and she is in your class."

"Okay well come up here and let me finish roll and then we will introduce you and everything."

She walked over smiling at him a little. The principal left the room and shut the door quietly as he started roll again. He went through the list and then turned to the new girl.

"Okay everyone we have a new student, this is…"

"Kelly blank." She filled in for him.

"Right, this is Kelly, and she is going to be with us for the rest of the year. Go ahead and find a seat and we will begin."

She walked over to a desk next to Candice and sat down smiling at her briefly before pulling out a binder and a pencil.

"Hi my name is Candice, and these are my friends Stephanie and Trish."

"Hey," they said in unison."

"Hi nice to meet you guys, I just moved here from Tampa."

"Oh ive always wanted to go there."

"Yeah it's great there."

They stopped talking as class began and he passed out the usual beginning of class paper.

Later that day Stephanie was walking down the hall with Candice and Trish as well as Kelly. They had been showing her around the school for about twenty minutes once the bell had rung signaling the end of the day.

"So how was your first day?" Stephanie asked looking at Kelly as she came to a stop by her locker.

"It was interesting, I ran into this Mexican chick that was pretty rude and she was with a few other girls."

"You must be talking about Melina." Candice said turning to her as she had been looking at Stephanie.

"Yeah I guess, she didn't seem to friendly."

"She isn't but don't worry, you don't want to get to know her anyway."

"Stephanie can I talk to you for a moment?" Paul asked poking his head out the door and looking at her.

"Sure, ill be right back guys."

She walked into the room and Trish and Candice smiled at each other knowingly.

"He is pretty hot for a teacher."

"Yeah he is, Steph has had a crush on him since the first day." Trish said once again with a knowing smile on her face.

They knew that they couldn't tell Kelly, at least not until they knew that she could be trusted with something like that. As they were talking Chris walked up to them.

"Trish can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I guess." She said rolling her eyes at the other two girls before walking away with him.

"So you are defiantly going to talk to your parents right?" Paul asked Stephanie who was once again wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah right when I get home, im sure they will say its okay. They are supposed to be going to visit some friends themselves and Shane is going to visit a friend in LA for the weekend"

"Yeah and they wouldn't want you to be the only one stuck at home."

"Exactly, so what should I bring?"

"Lingerie and nothing else." He said smiling lecherously at her.

"Well I don't want to freeze." She said with a joking look of annoyance on her face.

"True, but you might not be wearing those clothes too long."

"Well that's probably true but they are going in my suitcase."

"Fine if they must." He said adopting a bad English accent.

She giggled before pulling away. "I better get home so I can ask, ill call you when I know something."

"Okay baby ill talk to you later." He said leaning in and kissing her softly.

She pulled away completely from him and gave him one last kiss before leaving the room.

Meanwhile Trish was off at the far end of the hallway talking to Chris. "So?"

"Its going just great Chris."

"Great you're doing really well babe,"

"I know and its such hard work pretending to care about her whining and everything."

"I know, but come over tonight and ill make it up to you."

"Okay, and just how will you do that?"

"You'll find out after we plan for the rest of the week. He said with a small smile on his face. "But I swear your going to love it."

"Okay, I believe you." She saw Stephanie walk out of the room and the three girls walking towards her.

"I never want to speak to you again asshole!"

"Fine with me, there are sexier women in this school that want me sweet cheeks." Chris said knowing what she was doing.

She walked away from him and over to the other girls and rolled her eyes. "He is such a jerk sometimes?"

"Yeah I got that from the end of your conversation there." Stephanie said laughing a bit before continuing on her way to her car.

She dropped the others off before driving home and getting out of the car. She walked into the house and called out to her parents. She heard them holler out that they were in the kitchen and she walked in to see them at the table with cups of coffee.

"Hey mom, daddy, Shane's not here?"

"No he went to go and buy his ticket and to get some luggage for the trip." Her father said.

"How was school sweetheart?" Her mother asked smiling up at her daughter.

"Great," She said sitting down and looking at each of them in turn. "Candice asked if Trish and I wanted to have a girl's weekend at her parents lodge this weekend, can I go?"

"Where is it?" Vince asked sitting his cup down and glancing at his daughter.

"New York, but its only an hour away and ill have my phone. Besides I don't want to be home alone."

"Why can't you have a girls weekend here?"

"Because daddy we always stay here when you guys are gone and we just want something a little different."

"Well I guess you can go with them if you really want princess."

"Thanks daddy." She said jumping out of her seat to hug and kiss her father on the cheek and then her mother.

She ran out of the room to call Paul and let him know that she would be able to join him this weekend as her parents laughed softly at her.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie ran into her bedroom and over to where she had put her purse when she had gotten home from school. She pulled her phone out of her purse and scrolled down to Paul's name on her contact list.

She only had to wait a few moments before he picked up the phone. "Hey baby did you ask them already?" He asked sitting down the pen he had been using to grade papers.

"Yeah I did, and they said that I could go."

"Oh good, this is going to be really fun. I can't wait until it is just the two of us for awhile."

"Me too Paul. What should I bring?"

"Nothing?" He asked smiling.

"Paul for the last time I am bringing clothes. But I am bringing something special just for you."

"And just what are you planning on bringing?"

"Not sure yet, the girls and I are going shopping tomorrow after school and I am making a special trip to Victoria's secret just for you."

"Wow I am one lucky man then, she doesn't have a lot of secrets left so I know it will be really sexy."

Stephanie laughed loudly at his joke, glancing at her computer screen where a photo of she and Paul that was the background. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she had been in his lap when she took it.

"Baby?"

"Sorry I was just looking at the picture of us that I am using as my background on my computer and I guess I spaced out a little."

"Well don't do it again." He said in mock anger.

"But you will love what I get from the mall I am sure."

"Yeah me too, trust me you would make a paper bag look sexy."

"Well thanks honey that is really sweet to say."

"Well it's the truth so I thought I would tell you that."

"Well I am glad that you think so."

"So what are we going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know; get comfortable in the bed of the lodge?"

"You are my kind of girl."

"Well don't be so good at doing me and I might want to do other things. Oh we can maybe do some shopping or something in between all of the us time."

"Why shopping?" He groaned.

"Because not only do I want to do it, I love shopping, and because I love it, you should love it. Oh and the girls and I always shop and I always get my mom some kind of shot glass for her office."

"Well the last reason is why I am doing it, and because it will make you happy. I am not going to love shopping, I just like to go in, get what I need, and then leave."

"Well babe, those days are long gone. When we are together anyway."

"Okay fine, but only because you are so damn sexy."

"If that is what you need to tell yourself be my guest." She said laughing at him.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes because you are being weird."

"Well get ugly and then I won't want to give into you."

"Aww babe, I can't do that. But ill try my best."

Just then Stephanie heard her mother calling her for dinner. "I have to go Paul, dinner is ready but ill call you back when I get done with my homework."

"Okay baby ill talk to you later."

Trish had called Chris earlier to tell him to meet her at the park near her house after she had eaten dinner because she wasn't able to meet him after school. He walked over to the bench she was sitting at and sat down next to her.

"So what happened to earlier?"

"My mom wanted me to come straight home and do my homework. She has always been like that."

"Oh I see, well we have things to talk about."

"Yes we do. It is going great so far." She said turning to him and putting one of her legs underneath her.

"She has no clue?"

"No, she bought it hook, line and sinker. She thinks that I just made a mistake and that I am really sorry for it."

"Oh things are going great."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well little Miss Stephanie and lover boy have plans to go to his cabin this weekend. So I thought we could go to my aunt's and take some nice pictures of them to use."

"You are so sexy when you get conniving."

"Thanks." She said blushing softly.

"So how are we supposed to know if this cabin is even anywhere near your aunt's?"

"I am going to call Steph later and see what she is doing this weekend. Even though she told me, she can tell me again. And this time I can get all of the details."

"Very smart."

"Thanks, but I better go so I can plan all of that. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay tomorrow it is." He said leaning over and kissing her before leaving.

"So are you girls leaving Friday or Saturday?" Vince asked his daughter as they sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"Don't you have school Friday?" Shane asked as he reached out and grabbed a dinner roll from a plate in front of him.

"No, we have a four day weekend, and because there is a game on Tuesday we are having the pep rally Monday."

"Oh whatever." He said starting to eat the dinner that his mother had made. Which consisted of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls.

"So princess when are you leaving?" Vince said after he found a chance to continue the conversation he had started.

"I don't know ill talk to them about it tomorrow."

"Well make sure to find out then and tell us because we didn't have to let you go since it was such short notice. So we should be informed of everything."

"I know daddy, it was just something we thought would be fun to do."

"I know, and your mother and I are fine with it. But there are a few rules id like to lay down for you and you can repeat them to your friends."

"I know daddy I know, no boys right?" Stephanie said smirking over at her father.

"Looks like she has you pegged dear." Linda said to her husband as she took a bite of the chicken."

"I guess she does." He said smiling at his daughter. He took a drink of his tea before continuing, "But yes Stephanie, no boys allowed, and if I find out that you disobeyed my orders you'll never do anything like this again.

"Don't you want to talk to Candice's parents about this dad?" Shane asked smirking at his sister.

"Shane, I don't think that is necessary for him to do." Stephanie said glaring at her brother over the roll she had been about to take a bite out of.

"Well I think that your brother has an excellent point don't you Linda?"

Linda looked at her daughter, who was still glaring at Shane like she wanted to take her knife and throw it at his head. "I would like to speak to them, we should do that tomorrow. I would hate to bother them tonight."

"Great idea, Stephanie tell Candice to make sure that her parents know that we want to speak to them about this."

"Okay dad." She said cutting up her chicken violently.

She was so going to kill Shane for this, and she would make sure that he suffered.

Later that night Stephanie was on the phone with Trish who had just called. "So where are you guys going again?"

"Paul's lodge, or his parents or whatever." Stephanie said glancing at the door to make sure that it was closed. The last thing she needed was to be overheard by any of her family.

"Is it by Candice's parents'? I mean I hope it is because don't your parents know where it is?"

"Yeah they do know where it is, they picked us up there once remember?"

"Oh that's right, so it's by that area then?"

"Yeah I asked Paul after dinner when we were text messaging back and forth. It's actually on the same street as hers."

"Oh wow, does it look nice? I mean we walked around that neighborhood, wouldn't it be weird if it was the one we always sat on the lawn on. Remember it had the best tree that had some great shade that summer."

"Oh I do remember that house. But no, it's actually the one across the street from it."

"That one was really nice too." Trish said wanting to end the conversation now that she had what she wanted. She was finding it increasingly annoying to talk to her once best friend.

"Yeah it is, but I better go because I wanted to call Paul again before I finish up my homework. Oh but before I do, meet me and Candice in front of the school by that bench that we sit on sometimes."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to you guys."

"Okay, night, have fun with your boy."

"Okay bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and then opened it again to scroll down to Paul's name. He answered a few moments later.

"Hey you, you calling me again? You know you are so lucky you are in my fav five." He laughed.

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yeah, I mean it could cost to talk to you if you weren't, and then I might not be able to talk to on the phone at all." He said with a fake sob.

"You are such a dork." She laughed.

"I know, so what's up baby?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talk. Oh I have to talk to the girls before school tomorrow so there might not be any make out time before class."

"And why is that? You know I love spending my time before I teach kissing you."

"I know," She laughed, "But my dad wants to talk to Candice's parents about it sometime tomorrow and we have to think of something to do about it."

"Why don't you call her right now, just so you don't lie to your parents, and she would know to say you did if they asked her. And have your dad call me in the morning and ill pretend to be her dad."

"I don't know Paul, he has met her dad before and he might remember what his voice sounds like."

"Well its worth a shot right? What does his voice sound like, I mean is it deep, or on the lighter side?"

"It's sort of like yours, not light but not deep either."

"So I might be able to pull it off baby."

"It is a good idea, but if we get caught I won't be able to go this weekend?"

"I know baby, but we have to try right?"

"Yeah we do. But if it weren't for Shane we wouldn't have to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"He was the one that told my dad he should talk to them."

"Why? I thought he didn't care about us."

"I did too, but maybe he does. I have no idea with him. But ill call her and let her know what the plan is and then ill call you back or text you to let you know."

"Okay baby."

She hung up the phone and then called Candice to let her know what the plan was. After talking to her for about ten minutes and going over it three times she hung up and sent Paul a message to let him know that they were going to do it, and would meet him in his classroom the next day.

She then finished up the last of her homework. Just as she was putting everything away her mother walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Stephanie knew this was going to be serious if she was shutting the door.

"Sweetie, can we talk?"

"Of course we can mom."

Linda walked into the room the rest of the way, and sat down on the bed. Stephanie got up from her desk chair and walked over to the bed as well and sat down next to her.

"You looked a little upset with your brother when he suggested talking to Candice's parents." She said knowing that it was more than just a little.

"Well he was butting into my business when he didn't need to that's all."

"Are you sure its not because you aren't just planning on going there yourself and using it without the girls, maybe even with a boy?"

"I don't know where you got that idea from mom." Stephanie said wondering if her mom had heard her talking to Paul on the phone.

"If you say so, but you can tell me if you are."

"Mom its me and the girls, and if it was just me using it to be with a guy you wouldn't let me go."

"No, I wouldn't. Not until you are eighteen anyway."

"Right, which is just a couple of months away you know."

"I know dear, my little girl is going to be a woman. But you do know that your dad is still going to treat you like you are his little girl?"

"I know mom, he treats me like I am seven now so I don't expect anything different then."

"Okay, so do you want me to mention anything special to your father for your birthday gifts?"

"Well they have this really cute BMW, its red and so, so cute."

"Ill let him know that." Linda said standing up and then leaning down to kiss Stephanie's head.

She left the room, and as soon as she was gone Stephanie let out a breath and couldn't stop wondering if her mom knew something that she didn't let on that she knew about.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Stephanie walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father talking by the counter. They stopped talking abruptly and turned to look at her. Her mother smiled at her as she walked closer to them.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" She asked looking at them strangely.

"We aren't princess, what makes you think that?" Her father asked walking over to her and looking down at her.

"Because you stopped talking as I walked in and were looking at me weirdly."

"Oh that was about your birthday, we didn't want you to hear what we have planned that's all." Linda said quickly.

"Oh okay then," Stephanie said, though she didn't believe her. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that her mother knew something.

"Well sit down dear your brother will be down in a moment and we want to have breakfast together, as a family."

"I'd love to mom, but I can't."

"Princess," Vince said sternly.

"Daddy I would if I could but I can't. I have to meet with the girls to discuss our plans before school."

"Well they can wait until after school, or at least until lunch."

"But daddy!" Stephanie exclaimed, "That's not fair."

"No, I said they could wait and that's final." He said as Shane entered the room.

Stephanie sat down and crossed her arms with a frown on her face. She was supposed to meet Paul and the girls and wait for the call from her father. She then took out her phone and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked as he looked over to see his daughter with a phone in her hands.

"I am going to text Candice to let them know I can't meet them." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at her father.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady."

"Mom…"

"Please be respectful dear," Her mother said as she sat down at the table.

"Fine," She said looking down to her phone. She sent Paul a text message telling him that she couldn't make it because her parents were making her have breakfast. But to still meet up with the girls and go through with the plan.

After that she looked up to see her family looking at her. "What?"

"Don't you think it's rude to text you boyfriend while we are eating baby girl?" Shane asked smugly.

"I was sending one to Candice loser."

"Children." Linda admonished.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and then Stephanie went upstairs to grab her things. When she got back to the living room she saw her father picking up the phone. Candice had her dad's cell phone today so that they would get the call.

She walked into the living room and sat down opposite her father on the couch while he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello is this Frank?" Vince asked hoping to get in touch with Candice's father.

"Yes, who is this?" Paul asked as he sat in his classroom with the phone on speaker so that Trish and Candice could hear.

"This is Vince McMahon, Stephanie's father."

"Oh, hello."

"Hi, I was told the girls were going to be staying at your cabin this weekend?"

"Yeah, my daughter asked so I told them that they could, as long as it was just them and no one else."

"That was one of my concerns as well; I don't want my daughter having free reign this weekend and being surrounded by boys."

"Me either Vince and I plan on making sure that won't happen."

"And how do you plan to make that happen?"

"Well…" Paul said trying to think of something to say.

"Tell him your sending my older brother along and his wife."

"I am planning on sending my oldest son and his wife to go with them and kind of chaperone this weekend."

"Sounds great to me Frank, ill let you go and we can talk some other time."

Vince hung up the phone and turned to his daughter. "Sounds like you can go princess, he is going to be sending his son and his son's wife to go with you girls."

"We were planning on the weekend alone but if that's the only way I can go, I guess I can accept it." Stephanie said mentally planning on what she wanted to bring.

"Well get to school we can talk later, now when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening I believe daddy."

"Okay get to school."

"Okay, bye daddy,"

Stephanie pulled into the parking lot and saw Trish and Candice waiting by Paul's car in an empty spot, saving it for her car she thought. They moved out of the way and let her park her car there so she knew that they had been.

"Hey did it work?" Trish asked hugging Stephanie as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah it did work, he said I could go." Stephanie replied before closing the door of her car and leaning over it to reach into the backseat and grab her purse and book bag.

"Good, we were hoping it would. You'll have to let Paul know soon, he was worried that he messed it up." Candice said eyeing Stephanie as she was getting back into the car so that she could put the top up.

"Ill do that before class starts."

"Well it will have to be quietly during or wait until after because we only have seven minutes before the bell rings." Trish said starting to walk off after waving her goodbyes over her shoulder.

"I love your skirt Steph?" Candice said looking down to it.

"Thanks I got it last week but haven't gotten a chance to wear it yet. I thought Paul would like it."

"I am sure he would."

"Oh is it riding up in the back?" Stephanie asked walking a little ahead of Candice and then stopping so that she could look.

Candice looked down at the back of Stephanie's skirt and saw how it fit perfectly, like it had been painted onto her. She swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "It looks great Steph."

"Thanks, we better hurry I want to put my bag in my locker before we go in."

They arrived at Stephanie's locker with a couple minutes to spare. Stephanie opened her locker and handed her purse to Candice so that she could get what she needed out of her bag before putting it in the locker.

They heard the bell ring as Stephanie pulled out her binder and math book. She put her bag in the locker and slammed it shut before grabbing the bag from Candice. Just as they were about to walk into Paul's room they heard someone clear their throats.

"Ladies the bell rang and your still in the hall." Mr. O'Neal said sternly.

"Yeah we know sir, I was putting my bag away but our class is right here." Stephanie said turning around to see him.

"Well sorry but I have to write you up for this." He said not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Stephanie stepped away from the door as it opened and she saw Paul standing there. "What's going on?" He asked stepping out of the room and looking at Mr. O'Neal.

"These ladies are late for your class and I have to write them up for it."

"I don't think that would be necessary because I gave them permission to put their things away."

"Is that so?" Mr. O'Neal said not believing the man at all.

"Yeah, I was late myself. I got to the door just before the bell rang and saw her opening her locker. So I told her to put her things away and not worry about the bell because her locker is after all just outside of my room."

"Permission or not Levesque, they need to be written up. You need to learn the rules around here."

"I know the rules just fine Mr. O'Neal, and they say that a student can be outside of the room with permission of their teacher."

"Yah, if they have a hall pass. Which I know these girls don't have because they were never in your room."

Paul opened the classroom door and stood back from it. "Girls get into class please and have a seat. Stephanie could you finish roll for me?" He asked smiling at his girlfriend.

"Sure Mr. Levesque." She said smiling back before following Candice into the room.

"I don't think writing them up is important and it's not necessary so ill see you later"

"Don't think I won't bring this up to the principal Levesque." Mr. O'neal said as Paul turned and walked into the room.

"Thanks for that," Stephanie said handing over the roll to him, which he saw had been finished. "He is always trying to write me up for something."

"I know, I don't understand why he doesn't like you. I think you are a very sweet girl."

"Thanks," She said blushing and looking down at her hands.

"It's because she was stupid and thought she was better than everyone else in that class."

"Your commentary isn't needed Mr. Orton." Paul said turning to look at him before looking back at Stephanie.

"Well thanks again." She said going over to her seat and sitting down.

He looked at her for a moment before looking down at the lesson plan he had made the night before.

"Okay first of all I want to hand back some work you have done so far this year. Would anyone like to help me with this?"

"Ill help you," Stephanie said getting up from her seat and walking over to him.

He smiled at her before handing her a stack of papers from a folder. She started handing them out to her fellow classmates as he took the other half and handed them out. After about ten minutes they were finished and she was back at her desk sitting down.

"Thanks for the help Steph."

"You're welcome," She said smiling at him.

He handed out a new worksheet for them to work on before sitting down at his desk and letting them get to work. After they had all finished and handed them in to him, he handed out their homework for the evening.

"We have homework?" Chris asked from the back of the room.

"Yes you have homework, but I promise I won't give you any tomorrow night."

The bell rang then and everyone left the room. Stephanie walked up to his desk and sat on his lap after she had shut the door. He wrapped his arms around her waste and leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him. "So it worked and my dad said I could go."

"Good I am glad that it worked, I was hoping it would."

"And why is that Mr. Levesque?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Because I have something planned for my girl."

"Your girl huh?"

"Yeah my girl."

"I like the sound of that one Paul. Oh and did I tell you I have something planned for you too?"

"No, but you can tell me all about it after school, your next class is about to start."

She got up from his lap and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. She then stood up and walked to her desk to gather her things. When she had everything she blew him a kiss and left the room.

She walked to her English class and walked in just as the bell sounded. She smiled at the teacher before walking towards the back of the room and toward Trish.

"Hey, I am so shocked Candice hasn't dropped out of shop and transferred into this period." Trish said as Stephanie sat down next to her.

"Me too, but then these tables are only meant for two people at each one. Not to mention they are assigned." Stephanie whispered to her as she sat her binder and purse down on the table.

"Well you know what they say."

"No Trish I don't, what do they say?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would." Trish said as they both started laughing softly.

"Girls pay attention please."

"Sorry Mr. Long." Stephanie said turning to look at him.

By the end of the day Stephanie was tired of school and could not wait until the weekend started, but she had one more day of it before it started.

"Ms. McMahon a word." Mr. O'Neal said from his doorway.

"I guess."

She walked over and he looked down at her with disdain on his face. "You and Mr. Levesque as well as your little friend Ms. Michelle will be meeting with me and Mr. Bryant tomorrow morning got it?"

"Fine what time?" She asked annoyed that he was making such a big deal of them being in the hall after the bell had rung.

"Seven AM and don't be late."

With that he walked into his classroom and shut the door in her face. She made a face before turning away and continuing on her way to Paul's room. She got there and walked into the room.

When he saw her he opened up his arms to her and she sat her things on the floor before walking over and plopping herself down in his lap.

"So, we have a few things to talk about before tomorrow baby." He said placing a kiss to her cheek.

She turned her head and gave him a real kiss. After making out for a few minutes she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Yes we do, but remember I have to meet the girls in an hour at the mall."

"Okay, well what are you getting at the mall?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

"Can I at least have a hint baby?"

"No," She said laughing at him.

He made a pouting face so she kissed his lips before pulling away. "Oh did you hear about the meeting with the principal tomorrow morning?"

"Yes I did, and don't worry baby ill take care of it."

"Okay if you say so," She said smiling at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Well it's only a few hours away but I was thinking we could leave around six."

"Sounds good to me, but we are stopping for dinner first right?"

He laughed at her before responding. "Yes baby we can stop for dinner first."

"Good, what are you going to do while I am at the mall?"

"I am going to pack my things and get some things ready for tomorrow."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"You will just have to wait and see now won't you?"

"Fine," She said making a pouting face. "If I really have to."

"You do." He said leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Well I better get going but ill call you later." She said starting to get up from his lap.

He pulled her back down before kissing her cheek. "I feel like we hardly spend any time together baby."

"I know me too, but just think, when I turn 18 and I am not your student anymore we can be together anywhere we want."

"Yeah but that's awhile away baby, we are only two months into the school year."

"Yeah but my birthday is next month and then at least if someone finds out we are sleeping together it won't be against the law, because id be legal."

"True but people would say rude things and give us dirty looks."

"Yeah, but do you really care what other people would think about us?"

"No, as long as they didn't bother you they wouldn't bother me."

"Good," She said kissing him again. "Now I really have to go if I am going to get something sexy."

"I thought I wasn't going to get a hint." He said smiling at her.

"You weren't but I thought id be nice for now." She said laughing.

"For now?"

"Yeah I plan on being a bad girl this weekend."

"Well I plan on punishing you for that."

"Id expect nothing else." She said getting up from his lap and going over to pick up her things.

She walked back over to him and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waste and made the kiss deeper. She moaned against his mouth before pulling away and then leaving the room with a smile and a wink.

She walked out to her car and got in, throwing her things into the seat next to her. She drove to the mall and drove around the parking lot for a moment looking for Candice's car. She found it and parked her car next to it before getting out and heading toward the entrance to the mall.

She walked in and headed toward taco bell, which is where they usually meet when they came here separately. She saw Trish sitting at a table and walked over just as Candice came up with a tray of food.

"I got you some too." She said smiling at Stephanie.

"Thanks you're the best." She said sitting down in the chair across from Trish.

Candice took the seat next to Stephanie after she sat the tray down on the table. Stephanie grabbed a taco and opened it before looking up at her friends who had done the same.

"So I hope you girls are ready to shop."

"We are, this is after all our before shopping dinner."

"True, so let's eat and then shop. I need to stop by Victoria's secret and get a few things and then I wanted to stop by sheik to get a few new shoes."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Candice said. "Although they have some really sexy lingerie at that other place. I forget the name though.

"Its Frederick's of Hollywood." Trish said around a mouthful of food.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that place, I should model some things for you girls. You can tell me if you think Paul would like it."

"Yeah we would love to help." Candice said quickly.

"Yeah of course." Trish said agreeing so that she wouldn't stand out and look suspicious.

They finished their food and headed for the store Candice had suggested. They found it and walked inside getting greeted by a sales woman.

"Can I help you find anything today ladies?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks, just looking for something for my boyfriend." Stephanie said smiling at her before walking away to look at some things.

Candice followed her around as did Trish, although the latter was a lot more bored then she let on. Stephanie found a few things that she liked and walked over to the changing room.

"Make sure to leave your undergarments on please."

"Okay," Stephanie said smiling at the woman.

Candice and Trish followed her into the large changing room so that she wouldn't have to walk out of the fitting room to show them the things. Candice took a seat near the mirror while Trish chose a chair toward the other side.

Stephanie took a little red and black lace garment off of the rack and then took off her clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. Candice looked her up and down as she started to put on the lingerie she had in her hand.

After she had it on she turned to her friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Looks great." Trish said glancing up from her phone.

"Yeah really sexy, he is going to love that one."

"You really think so?" Stephanie asked turning to talk to Candice. She could sense that Trish wasn't too interested in it.

"Yeah it looks hot. I think this is the one. I should come over later and we can plan on how you want your hair and make up."

"That's a great idea."

"I wish I could come too but my mom is supposed to help me with studying for that English test tomorrow."

"I thought you had it down." Stephanie said starting to take the lingerie off so she could put on her clothes.

"I do, but you know how my mom is."

"True, but okay good luck."

"Thanks."

Later that night Stephanie was in her bedroom finishing up her homework. She was just putting her things away when her door opened. She looked over her shoulder to see Candice walk into the room.

"Hey you are you ready to work on your look for this weekend?" Candice asked walking into the room and closing the door.

"Yes I am, just finished my homework." Stephanie said standing up from where she was and walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Candice who was leaning up against the headboard.

"So I brought some hair magazines with me, hopefully they will help."

"Where did you get these?" Stephanie asked as Candice started pulling out magazines from a bag.

"The store on the way here."

"Well at least you were thinking, I didn't even think about getting some."

"Yeah but you had the idea about doing something special for Paul."

"True, thanks for making me not feel stupid."

"You're welcome Steph."

"So let's start looking for ideas then."

They started to look through the magazines that Candice had brought with her. Every now and then Stephanie or Candice would point out something that they found cute.

"Oh my god, this is the one." Stephanie said after about half an hour after they had started looking at the magazines.

"Are you sure?" Candice asked leaning over to see the picture that Stephanie had been talking about.

"Yeah this is so cute."

"Well we should try this then."

"Yeah," Stephanie said looking down at the picture of the hairstyle that she had liked.

"Are you sure? It's kind of simple."

"Yes I am sure; I think he would like my hair like this." Stephanie said glancing back down at the photo. "Besides it wouldn't take long to do."

"True," Candice said also looking down at the picture, which was of a woman with long hair, and she had it curled in loose curls and it was down over her shoulders.

"So we don't have to do it, because I have curled my hair before."

"Yeah, that was easy enough. Now what?"

"Well we need to figure out how I want to do it."

"Do what?" Candice asked looking at Stephanie in curiosity.

"How I want to bring it up or whatever."

"Do you really want too plan something like that?"

"I am so nervous about it."

"Well you could just jump him."

"No, I want it to be nice."

"Okay well you could wear the lingerie under a robe and make sure that he doesn't see it because it would ruin everything."

"Right, that sounds like a good idea." Stephanie said smiling a little.

"And then you could maybe give him a backrub and then slowly it could lead to sex."

"A backrub? Do you think that he would want one? I am not that good at them."

"I can help you learn its easy." Candice said sitting up and getting on her knees. She then started to make her way behind Stephanie.

"Where did you learn to give backrubs?" Stephanie asked sitting up so Candice could get behind her.

"Remember when I was dating Brian?"

"Yeah he taught you?"

"No his sister did, she was in school for massage therapy."

"Oh okay."

Candice settled behind her and reached around her to unzip her sweatshirt. "What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"You need to take off the sweatshirt."

"Oh." She said unzipping in and taking it off before tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Once Stephanie brought her arm back down Candice started to rub her shoulders. She then slowly went up and down her back and then back up to her shoulders, rubbing gently.

"See it's easy." Candice said continuing the back massage.

"Yeah, and it feels good."

Candice smiled a little as she continued to rub Stephanie's shoulders. She felt her heart beating a little harder.

"So is this all it takes? I always feel like I would do it wrong."

"I am sure you would do great, you can do one on me if you want."

"Okay it sounds great."

Candice continued to rub Stephanie's shoulders and then slowly started to move her hands down Stephanie's chest before taking her hands off. "Okay you can try it on me now."

"Cool," Stephanie said getting up and letting Candice move forward before getting behind her.

She began to rub Candice's shoulders and then move slowly up and down her back as Candice had done on her back. She wanted to get this perfect so that Paul would enjoy it. She heard Candice moan softly and smiled.

"So I am doing a good job then?"

"Yeah it feels great Steph." Candice said feeling herself getting hotter.

Stephanie stopped and moved next to Candice once again. She smiled at her and Candice smiled back at her. "So thanks for showing me how to do that, I feel like I won't hurt him now."

"Good I am glad I could help."

Candice stared at Stephanie for a moment and then realized that in now way, shape or form would she be with her. This was her best friend and she didn't want to be thinking these thoughts. Besides she had Jeff and she did love him, so she decided to stop feeling the way she was feeling about her friend.

Besides she hadn't really liked it the last time she had been with a girl, so there was no reason to now. She got off the bed and walked over to the computer desk and sat down.

"So let's plan anything else we need to plan." She said smiling at Steph.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Stephanie woke up with a smile on her face. Finally it was the day she and Paul would be leaving for their weekend together. She had packed last night after Candice had left.

She had made sure that she had packed her special surprise for Paul. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower before she left for school. She got into the bathroom and closed the door.

Just then her Linda walked into the room. She started to call out to her daughter but stopped when she heard the shower running. She walked over to her suitcase though so that she could place the sweat suit she had asked about the night before.

She opened the suitcase and was about to place the outfit into it when she saw the lingerie Stephanie had put in there the night before. She pulled it out of the suitcase and held it up. She didn't know what her daughter would need with this.

She placed the lingerie back into the suitcase and zipped it back up placing the outfit next to it on the bed. She then opened the front zipper of the suitcase and placed her hand into the pocket. She pulled out condoms and widened her eyes slightly.

"What are you doing mom?" Stephanie asked walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I washed that outfit you wanted. But I think we need to talk about something."

"I need to get to school mom."

"Why do you need lingerie and condoms for this weekend?"

"The lingerie is just something girls do mom, its nothing really."

"I can see that." Linda said starring pointedly at her daughter.

"Mom, I really need to get dressed at get to school."

"Just explain the condoms as well dear?"

"They were from awhile ago mom, I let Candice borrow that bag remember?"

"Okay if you say so, get dressed so you can go."

Linda then walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Vince, who was looking over something work related.

"What are you doing dear?" She said looking at the paper he was reading.

"Just looking over the account information."

Meanwhile Stephanie had just finished getting dressed and was making sure that she had everything she needed for the trip. They were leaving just a few hours after school ended and she wanted to make sure she had everything.

Her phone rang just then so she walked over to her nightstand and picked it up. She looked at the display screen and when she saw that it was Paul she answered it with a smile.

"Hey good looking." She said once she had put the phone to her ear.

"Hey beautiful, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I can't wait. I was so excited last night that I barely slept."

"Wow sexy baby."

"Well I thought it was." She said in a joking manner.

"So are you ready? I can come pick you up now." He asked already on his way to his car.

"Yeah I'm all ready, but you do know I can drive myself right? And besides we don't have to be there for another half an hour."

"Well you don't, I always leave at this time. But we have to meet with the principal remember?"

"Oh that's right, and I can't drive myself why?"

"Because we leave after school and your hanging out with me at my house remember."

"Okay, I am all ready but I have to eat breakfast, we can stop for doughnuts or something right?"

"Yes baby ill see you in a few minutes."

Stephanie hung up and placed her phone in her purse before gathering the rest of her things. She walked out of her room and down the stairs and into the living room. She sat her things on the floor before walking over to her parents.

"Bye mom, bye daddy. Ill see you Monday night."

"Bye princess have fun and call us before you leave."

"I will," She said kissing her dad on the cheek and then leaning over to kiss her mother as well.

"Have fun dear." Linda said glancing at her daughter.

Stephanie walked over and picked up her things before walking out of the room. She then walked out of the house and was just at the driveway when Paul pulled in front of her house.

She smiled at him as he got out of the car and opened the trunk for her. She put her things in and he closed the trunk. He then leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey sexy, going to open the door for me?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

He walked over and opened the passenger door for her. "Always." He said winking at her.

She kissed him briefly on the lips before getting into the car. He shut the door and then went over to the driver side and got in. He started the car and pulled away from her house.

About ten minutes later he pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his assigned space. He stopped the car and looked over at her smiling.

"You should get in first so no one thinks we got here together, ill see you in there baby."

"Okay see you in a few sweetie." She kissed him before getting out of the car.

She walked into the building and down the hall to the principal's office. She knocked on his door and he opened it a few moments later.

"Ms. McMahon glad you could make it."

"Yeah I was told to be here."

"I wanted to see you, we are waiting on two more people and then we can get started. Go ahead and have a seat though."

She walked over and sat down in the seat farthest from Mr. O'Neal. He glared at her for a moment before the principal walked out to meet Paul down the hall.

"Don't think your going to get away with anything McMahon. I am going to make sure that you don't."

"I haven't done anything, so why should I be in trouble Mr. O'Neal?"

"Not only were you and your little friend in the hall when you shouldn't be, but I heard from a reliable source that you and Levesque have been sexually involved. Like I thought last year, nothing but a slut."

She was about to say something in protest when the door opened and Paul walked in with Candice and the principal behind him. Paul sat down on one side of her and Candice sat on her other side.

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. O'Neal?" Mr. Bryant asked looking at the man.

"I think we should start with Ms. Michelle here, she was in the hall after the bell rang, and then proceeded to argue with me."

"It was only ten seconds after the bell, and most of it was his trying to get us into trouble." Candice said annoyed.

"First of all it was more like 2 minutes and second of all I don't need this kind of disrespect from students."

"All right that's enough." Mr. Bryant said looking at Candice and then to Mr. O'Neal. "Ms. Michelle you may go, ill give you a warning this time but if your late again there will be a detention."

"Okay sir." She then got up and left the room.

"And Ms. McMahon?"

"Not only was she also in the hall after the bell, I have it on good authority that she and Mr. Levesque here have a sexual relationship."

"And who is this source of yours?" Paul said angrily looking at the man opposite him.

"That's none of your business but judging from your reaction its true."

"That could not be farther from the truth." Paul some somewhat calmer now.

"Yeah, why would he be interested in a student, and why would I be interested in anyone older than 18?"

"Who is this source?" Mr. Bryant asked looking at Mr. O'Neal ignoring what Stephanie and Paul had said.

"Mr. Jericho said he saw them when he was delivering a pizza to her house."

"Well Mr. O'Neal, I don't think him saying it makes it true. He has been known to stretch the truth around here. And I know he and Ms. McMahon don't get along, he has complained about her plenty to me."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"Mr. O'Neal without proof of something like this it doesn't make it true. These are serious allegations that you're making here and it could do series damage to Mr. Levesque here."

"Well he shouldn't have slept with her then."

"Ms. McMahon, Mr. Levesque you may both go, thank you for your time."

They both got out and walked out of the room. They walked down the hall and to his classroom. They walked in and Paul closed the door behind them and he locked it.

"Wow that was a close one." Stephanie said walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I know, but I didn't really think anyone would believe Jericho. Except that asshole in there of course.

"I am going to kill him, I swear the next time I see him I am going to slap him into next week!"

"Calm down baby, let's just look forward to this weekend." He said walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah your right, so how about a kiss before school starts?"

"Sounds like a great idea baby."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away completely. She sent him a small glare before pulling him back to her and making it a deep kiss. A few moments later she pulled away and smiled at him.

"That's better; I couldn't last on just that one tiny kiss."

"Oh I thought you could." He said smiling at her before looking over her shoulder and up to the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Almost time?" She asked seeing what he was looking at.

"Yeah we only have five minutes; you better get your things from your locker and sit down in here. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, I would have to punish you."

"Oh I am so scared." She said getting up and heading to the door.

He reached out and slapped her ass, "You should be."

She jumped a little as she felt him spank her, and looked over her shoulder at him glaring. "That was so rude."

"But baby you know you loved it." He smirked as she walked out of the room.

She took the few small steps to her locker and put in the combination to open it. She got her things before shutting the locker door and walking back into Paul's class.

Just as she walked in and let the door close, it opened again and Melina walked into the room. She smiled at Paul before turning to glare at Stephanie.

"What are you doing in here?" Stephanie said glaring back at Melina.

"Not being slutty that's for sure." She said glancing at Stephanie's outfit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

With that she walked over to Paul and smiled at him once again. "Hi, I was transferred into this class."

He took the schedule she was holding out and glanced down at it. He wasn't too sure that he wanted her in here with the way she and Stephanie had acted just now.

"Well have a seat then, and since you and Ms. McMahon don't seem to get along I would suggest you sit away from her.

"And where does she sit?"

"I sit right here," Stephanie said setting her things down on her desk. "So I suggest you pick on in the back or something."

"Ill set wherever I want."

"Well Ms. Perez, I have assigned seating in here so let me see which desk is free." Paul said walking over to his desk and picking something up from it. He looked up a few moments later and back to Melina.

"That one back there is free."

"Which one?"

"That one in the back corner there."

She looked to where he was pointing and then walked back there with an annoyed look on her face.

Stephanie smiled at Paul before sitting down at her desk. She took out her things and was looking in her purse for her phone. The door opened and the rest of the glass started coming in. She saw Trish and Candice walk in and smiled at them/

They smiled back and went to walk to their desks when Trish saw Melina sitting in the back corner. "What is she doing in here?" She asked walking over to Stephanie and leaning down so no one else would hear her.

"Apparently she got transferred here, but who knows why she didn't say. At least Paul put her in the back of the room.

"Yeah I know your leaving tonight right?"

"Yeah I have my things in Paul's car. We are going to hang at his house for a bit before leaving."

"Well call me or Candice when you guys get there and we can three way babe."

"Sounds good, but we can talk about this at lunch."

"Right." Trish said laughing before walking to her seat and sitting down.

Once everyone had walked in and sat down Paul took the roll. He finished it and then looked up at the class. "Okay everyone, we are going to have a test today."

Some of the glass groaned and Paul laughed softly. "Don't worry guys if you have done well on the homework and studied the material you will do just fine, I did tell you yesterday we were going to have one."

"We thought you were kidding," Randy Orton said from the back of the room.

"No not this time, sorry guys." Paul said picking up the papers. "Melina you don't have to take this, you just started in this class today."

He walked to each front desk and gave them a stack of papers. When he got to Stephanie's desk he handed her the papers and brushed his hand against hers gently.

"When everyone is done just bring it up to me and sit quietly and wait for others to finish.

He sat at his desk as everyone started working on the test. He watched Stephanie for a moment taking in the way she looked today before looking to his computer. He kept glancing back up at her though. He loved to just look at her, she was so gorgeous.

About half an hour later there were only a few people still taking the exam. Stephanie was looking at her phone sending text messages to Paul, even though she wasn't getting any in return.

Paul felt his phone buzz again and smiled knowing who the message was from; she had been doing it for about ten minutes, sending him sexual messages. The one he received from her just then was no different.

**I can't wait for tonight, I need to feel you in me baby.**

He put his phone back down and smiled at her. She sent him a sexy little smirk before he stood up. "Anyone still taking the test?"

"Just got done." Candice said standing up and walking over to him and handing him her test.

Half an hour later the bell rang and everyone was leaving the room. Stephanie stayed behind to talk to Paul for a moment before her next class.

"Ill see you after school right?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yeah baby just wait for me by the car, you can get in I know you'll be there before I will be. I usually stay about fifteen minutes after the bell so take the keys baby."

"Thanks," She said taking the keys he was handing to her.

"Just don't ditch me or anything."

"I would never do that," She said leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Why would I when I need you to play with me baby."

"Oh good, and I can't wait to be in you."

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before leaving the room. She could feel his eyes riveted on her and she knew just where he was looking so she put some extra swing into her hips.

She smirked over her shoulders at him and winked before leaving the room completely. She walked down the hall to her next class and sat down next to Trish. "What are we making today?"

"Some kind of cookies or something, I don't even care. I am so sick of this class, why should I learn how to cook? My mom cooks for me,"

"What about when you move out and get married?" Stephanie asked looking at the board to see exactly what she was supposed to make.

"He will do the cooking,"

"And what if you live alone for awhile?"

"Ill go to my mom's for dinner." Trish said matter smugly.

"You're unbelievable." Stephanie laughed.

It was finally the end of the day; Stephanie had felt it had been an eternity. She just wanted to start her weekend with Paul. She felt like it had been forever since she had spent any proper time with him.

She defiantly could not wait until she got to show him that lingerie she had bought. She walked to his car and got into the passenger seat after throwing her things into the backseat. She reached over and placed the key in the ignition so she could listen to the radio.

She found a station she liked and started to sing along to the song that was playing. She had just gotten to the chorus of it when the driver door opened and Paul got into the car.

"Having fun baby?"

"No I am so ready to go."

"Me too, let's get going," He said starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

A/N Next chapter is the weekend at the cabin.


	29. Chapter 29

Paul pulled his car into his driveway and stopped the engine. He turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. "I am so happy we get this weekend together baby."

"Yeah so am I," She said smiling back at him.

"You want to eat here or go out?"

"Well we have a couple of hours to decide, let's just get inside."

"Sounds good to me."

They both got out of the car and walked into his house once he had unlocked the door. They walked into the living room and he sat down on the couch before grabbing the control and turning it on.

"Men," She said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just sat down and turned on the TV, typical man."

"Oh okay," He said still not getting what she was trying to say.

She sat down on the floor in front of the couch with her backpack next to her. She opened her backpack and grabbed her binder and her math book. She sat them both on the coffee table before grabbing a pencil from her purse.

"What are you doing baby?" He said looking down at her from where he was sitting.

"I am going to get my homework out of the way before we leave so I don't have to cram it all in when we get home."

"Wow that makes me sound like a perv." He said laughing as his eyes went back to the TV.

"How?"

"Well I am almost in my thirties and my girlfriend has homework."

"Dude you have like at least five years before that happens."

"Yeah but its still almost there." He said laughing at the way she had said that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby get to your homework."

"Whatever you say." She said looking at her book and starting on her homework.

"Can I use your computer?" She asked half an hour later.

"For what?"

"I just have to type my final draft for my essay in English."

"Sure baby its over on the desk, go ahead."

"Thanks." She said smiling up at him before standing up and walking over to the desk he had on the other side of the room.

"Want me to read it first to make sure you didn't make any mistakes or anything?"

"Why would you do that?" She asked giving him a slightly weird look.

"Because I want my baby to get a good grade."

"Well okay, if you want to."

"Yeah bring it here."

She got up and walked over to him before handing him the paper. "While your doing that I am going to go make me something to drink."

"Make something to drink? Like what coffee?" He asked looking down at the notebook she had handed to him.

"No kool-aid or something." She said before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

He gave a slight grimace at being reminded once again that she was only seventeen. He shook his head slightly and then began to read her essay. He was on the last paragraph when she walked back into the room.

"Took awhile to find it, but I knew you had it in there somewhere."

"Yeah? What flavor did you make?" He asked not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Strawberry kiwi, is it good?" She asked once he sat down the notebook.

"Sounds good, and yeah it is pretty good. There are a few sentences that could be edited but other than that."

"What ones?"

"Here," He said handing the notebook back to her. "I fixed them myself."

"Babe I am supposed to write this." She said laughing.

"I know, but like I said I want my baby to get a good grade."

"Well thank you." She said leaning down to kiss him before walking back over to the desk.

"Is that the last of your homework?"

"Yeah and then we can get going, unless you want to make something."

"No I think we should just stop by Denny's or something."

"Sounds good to me, and then be on our way to our weekend?"

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Me either." She said getting started on her paper.

About twenty minutes later they were getting into his car after placing their things into the backseat. Paul pulled away from his house and started toward the restaurant. They got there about ten minutes later and walked in.

They were shown to a booth in the back and sat down looking at their menus. "What are you getting?" She asked him looking toward him.

"I think I am just going to have a burger and some fries or something, or maybe the steak dinner."

"Those aren't even close together." She laughed.

He laughed as well and slapped her thigh gently. "Don't make fun of me."

"I would never do that."

"Sure," He said giving her a look. "What are you getting?"

"I am getting a burger with some fries."

"Well I will have the same my lady." He said in a bad English accent.

She laughed at his antics and got some looks from some older people sitting nearby. She looked down when she saw them starring. Paul looked to where she had been looking and saw the couple still looking at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"She seems a little too young for you." The woman said sternly.

"Well ma'am she's 19 so I don't think its any of your business."

He turned back to Stephanie and saw him smiling sweetly at him. He was about to say something when the waitress walked up to them.

"Hi, my name is Brenda and I'll be your waitress this evening. Do you know what you want or would you like a few minutes?"

"No we are ready." Paul said glancing quickly at his menu. "The lady will have the Burger and fries and I'll have the same."

"How do you want your fries?"

"Curly and seasoned," Paul replied.

"Straight," Stephanie piped in.

"And to drink?" The woman asked making notes on her pad.

"A Pepsi for me please." Paul said.

"Dr. Pepper." Stephanie said smiling at Paul.

The waitress then walked away and Stephanie and Paul smiled at each other again. "So should we get some crayons for me since I am so young?" She said referring to what the older couple had said.

"Always baby, and with me being a cradle robber I should probably get some as well."

The older woman didn't seem to take too kindly to what they were saying so she and her husband got up and walked toward the register. As she walked by she said "You'll go to hell for sleeping with her, I know she's in high school.

"What a psycho." Stephanie said laughing as the waitress brought over their drinks.

About an hour later Paul and Stephanie were standing at the register to pay their check. "Should we get some water to go or something? I mean it is a two hour drive."

"What would I do without you Steph." Paul said asking for a large to go cup of water.

"You'd go thirsty." She laughed.

Trish was sitting on her bed watching television when she heard her phone ring. She reached over and grabbed it off of the nightstand and flipped it open after seeing who was calling.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Trish are you all packed?"

"Yeah I am, are we leaving tonight or early tomorrow morning?"

"I think it would be better to leave tonight, its what, two hours away?"

"Yeah something like that. I just can't wait to go through with our plan at assembly in a couple of months."

"Me either, we just have to get video footage of them and then make a little movie to show everyone what a great couple they are."

"Oh I know, I bought a new video camera just for the plan."

"Great, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Besides the fact that I am so hot right?"

"Yeah besides that. So do you want to drive or shall I?" Chris asked standing up from his own bed to go to the closet to grab a few things.

"Well I guess I will since I know where it is."

"Okay well be here in half an hour." He said before hanging up.

While this conversation was going on Stephanie and Paul had just pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and were on their way to their destination. "I am so happy we are going to have a weekend for just us."

"Me too Steph." Paul said smiling at her before looking back toward the road.

"Do you have any cds or anything? If not I brought mine."

"You can listen to yours if you want but I have some in the glove box if you want to look at those."

"Cool." She said reaching over to open the glove box and pulling out a CD organizer. She looked through them but didn't see anything she was interested in so she put them back and grabbed hers from her purse.

"Nothing you liked in mine?"

"Nope sorry I don't like old person music." She said laughing to let him know she was joking.

"Well just don't put on barney now."

"Jerk." She said swatting his arm.

"What are you putting on?"

"I don't know, how about Rihanna?"

"Okay, I don't think I have heard of her."

"She sings umbrella?" Stephanie said laughing as she slipped the CD into the player.

"Oh I have heard of her. I don't really like her."

"Oh, I think I have something your going to like." Stephanie said smirking.

What's that?"

"I would ask you to close your eyes but your driving so just look forward."

"I can't look at you at all?"

"No not even for one second."

"Fine if you say so baby."

"I do, now don't look at me."

"Okay baby.

Stephanie unbuckled her seatbelt and sat forward in the seat a little bit before turning to face Paul. She normally wouldn't do this but there was no one around so she thought it would be okay.

She then proceeded to scoot closer to him, once she was closer she reached her hand over and placed it on his knee. She then slowly began to move it upwards.

He looked down at her hand for a moment and then back to the road gulping. He knew where her hand was leading.

"Does that feel good?" She asked as she reached her destination and began to rub him gently.

He moaned softly and nodded. "Yeah Steph it does but I'm driving."

"I know that silly, I wanted to give you a sneak peak into tonight."

With that she took her hand off of his lap and scooted back over to her side of the car laughing softly.

"I don't think so baby you gave me a hard on, don't you think you should get rid of it?"

"While your driving?"

"No that would be dangerous." He said finding a safe place to pull over onto the side of the road.

"Well isn't this classy." She said looking around.

"Baby I wouldn't normally have sex on the side of the road but I am hard as a rock and I can't concentrate."

"Well if its going to help." She said softly moving into his lap straddling him and rubbing herself against him as she kissed him.

"Oh god baby I need to…"

"I know what you need Paul and I plan on giving it to you."

"Good." He said moving his hand between her legs and placing his finger into her panties.

She moaned and threw her head back before looking back to him. "Take me right here."

"I plan to baby."

With that she sat up slightly to let him push her panties aside and unbutton and unzip his pants. He did so and then she sat back down slowly as he guided himself into her. She moaned loudly as she moved up and down on him moving him in and out of her slowly.

He grabbed her hips stopping her movements and she looked at him questioningly as he reached down and grabbed the lever to move his seat backwards. He then grabbed her hips again with both hands and lifted her slightly in order to thrust himself back into her roughly.

"Oh god." She screamed as he did this. She began to move up and down on him again, this time at a faster pace so that he pounded into her and she was practically bouncing on him.

"Oh baby don't stop." He moaned as she placed her hands onto his shoulders as she began to move faster.

About ten minutes later she was back in her own seat as he redid his pants. She smiled over at him slightly sweaty. "That was great, I have never had sex in a car on the side of the road but I might want to do it again."

Meanwhile back at the McMahon household Linda was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea wondering if she should have let her daughter go on this trip. She had said the lingerie was for a girls thing but she wasn't too convinced with that story.

She didn't think her daughter had had sex, but if she was buying things like that she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Shane," She called as she saw her saw walk by the room.

"Yeah ma?" he asked backing up and walking into the room.

"Sit down please."

He sat down across from her and waited for her to say something. He didn't know what this was going to be about but he hoped it was nothing about the wedding, they had talked of nothing else at dinner.

"You and your sister are close so we need to talk about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I would know?" He asked wanting to change the subject. He didn't really approve of the boyfriend his sister had but she had trusted him with the information and he didn't want to betray her.

"Because she tells you everything now please just tell me. She had something in her suitcase she wouldn't need for any other reason."

"Yes she does." Damn he had caved. Stephanie was going to kill him.

"I can't wait to get there." Stephanie said as she and Paul traveled down the freeway. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes baby for the tenth time we are almost there."

"I have not asked you ten times." She said sending him a mock glare.

"Yes you have,"

"No, it was more like six."

"Wow that's not even close to ten."

"Don't make fun of me." She said pouting at him.

"Okay I won't make fun of you baby, and we are going to be there in ten minutes."

She threw her arms up into the air, as far as they could go anyway. "Yay I am so sick of being in this stupid car."

He laughed at her as he pulled into a driveway. He then stopped the car and turned to look at her but she was already getting out of the vehicle.

"I was going to tell you something." He said as he got out as well.

"Oh sorry babe, I am just so excited to be here finally." She said running toward him and jumping into his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck holding him tightly. He proceeded to spin her around on the spot as she stretched her legs out. What they couldn't see was the car driving by slower than it should have been.

They also didn't see the petite blonde in the backseat behind the driver's side of the care snapping photos of them.

"Come on my love let's go inside." Paul said in a bad British accent as he carried her over to the door.

He sat her down and unlocked the front door allowing her to go inside first before following her in and closing the door.

"Wow this is amazing." Stephanie said as she walked into the main room and flipped the lights on.

"Yeah it is pretty nice," he said smiling at the smile she had on her face. "But that isn't the best part."

"What's the best part?" She asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That it's just you and me and we don't have to pretend to be something we aren't."

"Aw that is so cute."

"Don't make me blush or anything. I want you to think I'm a man not a ten year old."

"Well there just happens to be something on your body that could never make me think you are a ten year old."

"And what would that be?" He asked slipping into the flirtatious teasing of their relationship.

"Well I could show you if you want."

"Yeah I think I should see this."

"Okay then." She said pulling away from him and getting down onto her knees.

He looked down at her and watched as she undid his jeans and slowly unzipped his zipper. She pulled his pants down around his ankles and then slowly slipped his boxers down as well.

He stepped out of them and slipped off his shirt waiting to feel her mouth around him. She grabbed him gently with her hand and ran it up his length a few times before licking the top of him.

Just as she was about to place her mouth around him they heard the doorbell ring. She heard him groan and look in the general direction of the offending sound.

"Should I go and see who it is?" She asked looking up at him.

"I guess, or we could ignore it."

"What if they keep trying?"

"Yeah you're right, go see who it is."

"Okay," She said standing up and giving him an annoyed look to which he laughed at.

She went to answer the door as he grabbed his jeans and put them back on. He didn't think he would need the boxers because the pants would be coming back off in a moment.

"Can I help you?" She said opening the door to see an older woman on the other side.

"I don't mean to bother you dear but I saw the lights on and thought I would come and say hello to Patricia."

"Oh she isn't here."

"Did she run to the store or something?"

"No it's just me and my boyfriend this weekend."

"Hi MRS. Johnson how are you?" Paul asked as he came over to see who was at the door.

"I am just fine dear, I wanted to say hello to your mother but this young lady here says she isn't here."

"No she isn't, my girlfriend and I wanted a quiet weekend."

"That's nice dear."

With that she turned and walked away. Stephanie was looking at her strangely as Paul shut the door behind the woman.

"She just cares about my mother, she doesn't like my dad and I too much."

"I could tell." Stephanie said as she grabbed Paul's hand and led him back into the living room.

"Did you get the shots you wanted?" MRS. Johnson asked the young couple in front of her.

"Yes, yes we did. Here's your money." The man said handing the woman a hundred dollar bill.

She took it and proceeded to walk back to her own cabin. The man turned to his companion and smiled.

"I think our project is going to work out just fine Trish."

"I agree Chris; they certainly don't make it hard to take photos of them. I bet If we went up the window they would be having sex in the living room.

Let's find out, those would make some great pictures for our movie."

A/N : More of the weekend coming up in the next chapter, hope you liked this chapter, let me know.


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, Stephanie was sitting on the couch as Paul turned on some music across the room. He put in a CD and then walked back over to where she was sitting. He reached out his hand and she grabbed it allowing him to pull her up and off of the couch.

She smiled up at him as he pulled her close as they began to dance to the song that was playing on the radio. She wasn't sure what it was at first but then smiled as she realized what was playing. It was the song that she had heard on the radio on the way up here.

As the words came through the speakers he sang softly in her ear. "All I ever needed was you."

She giggled. "Why are you only singing the last line?"

"Because that is all I know of the song baby." He said mock seriously as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

She pulled away and laughed at him again before turning serious for a minute. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I'm sure we can think of a few things baby." He then leaned back down and kissed her again.

"Did you get everything?" Trish asked as Chris walked back toward her from the living room window.

"Yeah I got a few good shots of them. They weren't having sex or anything like we thought, but I got a couple of them kissing and then one or so of them just dancing and laughing around."

"What kind of dancing?"

"Slow."

"Oh those should be good."

"I think so, so should we go back and come back later or in the morning?"

"I wish there was a way we could get some shots of them in bed." Trish said looking toward the upstairs window.

"Well maybe we can find a ladder or something,"

"Where?"

"Back at the house?" He said answering her question with one of his own.

"Sounds good to be babe let's go." She said taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the house down the street.

As this was going on Stephanie and Paul were back to sitting on the couch. She was cuddled into his side and looking up at him. "So what are we supposed to do honey, we can't even watch TV or anything."

"Well we can go get a movie or something from the movie store, there's a VCR, we just can't watch regular TV."

"Yeah I guess we could but I don't really feel like a movie."

"You're impossible." He said turning and tickling her a little.

She ended up on her back somehow with him hovering over her. "How did this happen?"

"Who cares?" He said leaning down and kissing her.

He parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it into the familiar crevices of her mouth. She moaned softly wrapping her arms around her neck. She then placed her hands on his shoulders to push him off of her so that she could be on top of him.

They ended up on the floor and they both started laughing before she leaned down and kissed him once again. He placed his hands on her hips, as he leaned up a little to deepen the kiss. She then sat up smiled down at him.

"Go up to the room, I'll be right there, I have a surprise for you."

"Okay baby whatever you say."

She got off of him and he stood up and walked toward the stairs and climbed them one at a time. He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"It's the one at the end of the hall baby."

"Okay." She said smiling at him as he turned and continued to walk up the stairs.

She waited until he was out of sight before walking over to her bag and opening it. She grabbed the lingerie she and Candice had chosen the other day and a robe before walking into the downstairs bathroom to change.

After she had changed and fixed up her hair a little, she sprayed herself with some perfume and left the bathroom. She walked up the stairs and toward the room she knew Paul to be in. She walked in a moment later after making sure her robe was clasped tightly.

"Hey there sexy." Paul said as he saw her walk into the room.

"Hi, I see you got comfortable as well."

He glanced down at his boxers before smiling up at her. "Yeah, but what do you have on under there?"

"You mean this robe?"

"Uh huh."

"Just a little something I bought special just for you."

"Can I see it?"

"If you really want to."

"Oh I do baby."

"Okay then," She said smiling at him before turning around.

She took a deep breath before undoing the tie and slowly opening her robe. She smiled at him over her shoulder before turning around to face him. He glanced down to see her holding the robe closed and then she slowly let the robe fall to the floor.

"Oh my god baby you look so sexy."

"Thanks." She said shyly not really knowing what to do.

"Come here sexy."

She walked slowly to the bed and then crawled up to him. She straddled his lap looking down at him. He looked at her up and down a few times before letting his eyes settle on her face and looking into her pretty baby blues.

"You've never done anything like this have you?" He asked seeing the nervous look in her eyes."

"What? You know I am not a virgin."

"No I mean this whole lingerie thing."

"Oh, no I haven't, but you like it right?"

"Baby I love it."

"Good" She said smiling.

He placed his hands on the smooth skin of her hips before turning her over onto her back. He leaned down and placed soft fluttery kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his hand on the top of her thigh. She moaned as his lips hit a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

He then moved back up to her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back deeply tangling her hand in his hair. He pulled away and looked down at her face before getting off of her and sitting on his knees in between her legs.

He gave her body the once over before slowly starting to remove the top half of the lingerie she was wearing. He pulled her up into a sitting position and slid the straps down her shoulders placing kisses along the invisible trail the straps were taking.

Once the lingerie was off of the top half of her body he gently pushed her back down into a laying position before removing the panty part of her outfit. He slowly slid them down her legs taking the garters with them.

Once she was completely naked he leaned back down and slid his tongue up and down her neck before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He let his mouth stop on her breast trailing his tongue around her right nipple and then moving to her left.

She moaned loudly at the contact he was giving her, arching her back to press her body further into his. He continued his trail down her body until he got to her mound. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her before placing his tongue into her and flicking his tongue around on her clit.

He heard her scream out in pleasure and pulled away and continued his invisible trail of kisses down her right leg and then up her left. He passed her mound and slithered his way back up to her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

She shoved him off of her and onto his back before mounting him and leaning down leaving her own trail of kisses along his jaw and to his ear. She leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Do you have any idea how wet you made me?"

"Yes I do baby."

"Well its payback time baby."

She pulled away before scooting down slightly to place a soft kiss to his Adams apple. She continued down his neck and onto his chiseled chest and stomach. She found her way down to the place she really wanted to have in her mouth.

She placed her hand around him and ran it up and down his length a few times. She then slowly took him into her mouth and twirled her tongue around him. She heard him moan above him and smiled a little.

She proceeded to move her mouth up and down his length, and then she placed him as far as he could go in her mouth and licked his balls for a moment before pulling away. Seeing that her mission to make him hard was accomplished she pulled away completely and crawled back up to his face.

He shoved her off of him slightly and turned her around so that she was lying on her stomach. "You are such a bad girl making me hard like that and then just leaving it." He then took his hand and spanked her softly.

She moaned at the contact as he turned her back around and hovered over her. He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away and sliding himself into her. He moved slowly in and out of her slowly at first before quickening his pace slightly.

She moaned loudly as she wrapped a leg around his waist. He continued his movements in and out of her quickening his pace again after a few moments. He moaned into her ear as she thrust herself up to meet him as he came back down.

He began to thrust himself into her faster and harder and pull himself out while her screams of pleasure got louder and louder. He gave one last loud moan as he felt himself release into her. She screamed loudly as she herself reached her peak.

He pulled out of her and lay on his back. She scooted herself over to cuddle into his side. He kissed her forehead as she smiled up at him. "That was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life." He said looking down into her blue eyes.

"In all my year of having sex that was the best I've had."

"All your year huh?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh huh, I only lost my virginity the summer before this year started."

"To who?"

""Um…well you know."

"How would I know, I didn't stalk you baby, I only just moved here."

"That's not what I meant jerk." She said slapping his chest lightly.

"Well who was it baby?"

"It was…Randy Orton."

"Oh is that why he's such a jerk to you?"

"Yeah I dumped him because for one he was an asshole and two it was bad sex."

"So I am the best sex you have ever had? That is kind of hot baby."

She giggled. "Don't be cocky or anything."

"Okay I won't then baby."

"Good I would have to dump you if you were."

He laughed at her before stopping suddenly. She noticed how suddenly he had stopped laughing and looked up at him. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"We didn't use a condom when we had sex."

"Yeah and?"

"Um…I released inside of you."

"Oh don't worry it felt good. Besides I am on birth control you know."

"Really?"

"Yes really Paul, so don't worry about it."

They talked for awhile longer before she fell asleep. He kissed her head and then went to sleep himself. The next morning he woke up to the sound of the phone ringing across the room.

He untangled himself from his girlfriend and walked over and grabbed his cell phone before it woke her up. He walked out of the room and shut the door before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Paul this is Sherry from school."

"Oh hi, you teach honors English don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"What can I do for you on a Saturday when I am on vacation?" He said jokingly.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that. But I just wanted to inform you that we have a meeting the Tuesday we get back to school. I am supposed to call everyone today."

"Oh okay, well thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

He ended the call and walked back into the room to see Stephanie sitting up and looking at him. "Who was that?"

"Some teacher woman from school, for some reason she is calling people on a Saturday about a meeting on Tuesday."

"That's weird."

"Yeah I thought so too. But how are you this morning sexy?"

"Good and yourself?

"Excellent, want some breakfast?"

"I would love some, but we are both naked."

"So it's just us, we can go down and get some clothes.

"Okay sounds good to me." She said standing up and wrapping the sheet around her.

He laughed softly at her shyness before taking her hand and walking with her out of the room. They walked down to the living room and over to their bags. Paul put on some boxers and pajama bottoms while Stephanie slipped on another robe.

"So what is for breakfast?"

"What do you want baby?"

"Um…pancakes."

"Then pancakes it will be."

He walked into the kitchen with her behind him and over to the pantry while she sat on the counter near the stove. She liked to watch him cook since she herself didn't know how to cook.

He walked back over to where she was with everything he would need and sat them down next to her. "Want to help baby?"

"I don't know I might ruin them."

"No you won't baby come here, I am going to teach you."

She hopped down from where she was sitting and stood in front of him. He was pressed up against her with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Okay pour some of this into the bowl." He said referring the pancake batter.

She did as he had told her and he added the other ingredients before she began to stir it all up into batter. As she was doing this his cell phone rang again so he picked it up after seeing it was his mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart where are you? I called your house but your machine kept picking up."

"I am at the cabin mom."

"Oh okay dear."

"What's wrong mom?" He asked her. Normally she would inquire to who he was with because she was a busybody like that.

"Nothing,"

"It's not nothing tell me."

"My friend Keri had a heart attack this morning."

"IS she okay?"

"Yeah as far as I know. We just got into town they haven't told us anything yet."

"Oh mom, do you want me to come and be with you?"

"If you don't mind dear, your father and I are really upset over this."

"Okay then mom I will be there in a few hours."

"What's up?" Stephanie asked after he had hung up with his mom.

"My mom's friend Keri had a heart attack and they don't know if she is going to be okay."

"Oh my god baby I am so sorry."

"No, don't say that to me, I didn't really know her. My mom is upset though and really wants me there."

"Okay we can leave its okay we had one great night at least."

"I am really sorry about this Steph."

"No don't be sorry it's not your fault. Let's get going so we can get back and you can catch an early flight."

"No she lived in Greenwich so we just have to go there."

"Oh okay, well should we get going?"

"Yeah let's get dressed and we can stop somewhere and grab a quick bite."

About three hours later Paul pulled up in front of Stephanie's house. She gave him a small kiss before getting out of the car and heading toward her house. She saw her mom watching from the kitchen window and hoped she hadn't seen Paul.

"Hey mom." She said walking into the house and straight into the kitchen.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"We had to come back early, Candice had a family thing she had to do"

"Oh okay, well I am glad to see you."

"Me too mom." She said though she wasn't. She was upset that her weekend hadn't lasted more than a night.

She turned and was about to walk out of the room when her mother called out to her.

"Who was he?"


	31. Chapter 31

Stephanie was freaking out on the inside, even if she did look fine on the outside, with just slightly widened eyes. She and Paul should have been more careful, but then again how was she to know her mom would be looking out of the window and see them. Paul had dropped her off there a million times, and they always parted with at least a small kiss.

"Who mom?" She said finally coming to her senses and answering her mother's question.

"That man you were making out with in that car?"

"It was no one mom."

"I saw him Stephanie, and I saw you two making out in his car. Now you can tell me the truth and we can talk about it or you can lie, I can find out about it, and you can be grounded for however long your father and I decide."

"Can I go up and take a shower and change first?" Stephanie said resigned to her fate and ready to tell her about Paul.

"Fine."

Stephanie walked up to her room and closed the door behind her before dropping her bag on the floor next to the door and walking over to sit on the bed. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she had to talk to Paul.

She walked into her bathroom and closed the door walking over and turning on the shower. She then dialed Paul's number and waited for him to answer.

He did a few moments later. "Hey baby, I thought I was going to call you tonight?"

"I know, but my mom saw us kissing, she doesn't know it's you, but now she is demanding I tell her who you are and everything."

"Is that the shower?"

"I told her I was going to take one, but what are we going to do?"

"Well I don't think it would be a great idea to tell her your dating your math teacher, especially because your under age and everything."

"We should have been more careful."

"How good of a look do you think she got of me? I mean you were on the side facing the house so she couldn't have seen that much of me right?"

"Right."

"Well if she only saw my hair color, maybe that it was on the longer side, we could find someone for you to say it was."

"Who though? And I am not too sure I want to fake date someone."

"Baby its better than me going to jail and whatever would happen to you."

"Yeah that's true, but who can we use?"

"Well who has longer blondish hair?"

"Um…Chris, Andrew, Adam, and his brother Christian."

"Is there anyone in that group, besides Chris of course, that you would feel comfortable pretending to date?"

"Yeah defiantly not Jericho, but out of the other three I guess Andrew is a nice guy."

"Okay well do you have his number baby?"

"No but Candice does, they dated for about two weeks."

"Wow two whole weeks?"

"Paul, don't joke like that, this is serious."

"Alright babe, but call her and get his number and then call and talk to him, and then call me back and let me know okay?"

"Okay I have to make this fast."

They said their goodbyes and she quickly sent a text message to Candice asking for Andrew's number and saying she would explain later knowing that the call would take longer. A few moments she got a message with his number and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A woman said who she presumed was his mother.

"Hi, can I please speak to Andrew?"

"Sure, may I ask whose calling?"

"Stephanie."

"Alright hold on."

A few moments later she heard shuffling over the line and a male voice "Hello?"

"Hi this is Stephanie."

"Stephanie huh? What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Um…Do you think we could go out a few times and we can pretend to be together so my mom will get off my back?"

"Why is she bugging you?"

"Because she saw me kissing..Someone in the car just now and my parents wouldn't approve of him."

"Who is it?"

"I'd rather not say if you don't mind."

"Okay, I guess I would be alright with that."

"Great thanks so much, do you want to grab some lunch or something tomorrow and we can talk more?"

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you then."

She hung up the phone and redialed Paul's phone. "Hey he said it was okay with him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that my mom caught me kissing someone and I didn't want my parents to know who he was because they wouldn't approve. He wanted to know who but he understood when I said I didn't want to say."

"Okay baby, go talk to your mom and call me after okay?"

"Okay bye."

She once again hung up and then stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She quickly washed her hair and body and shaved her legs. She then got out and got dressed before walking back downstairs to find her mom sitting at the table.

"Long shower, you must be nervous."

"A little bit. Where are dad and Shane?"

"They went to see a movie; they left about ten minutes ago so we have awhile to talk."

"Okay," She said before sitting down and looking at her mother.

"So again, who was he?"

"Andrew Martin."

"And why haven't we met him?"

"I don't know, I just don't know if I wanted to introduce you guys."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Just a few weeks."

"And yet you went away with him and packed condoms and lingerie?"

"What?"

"I saw them in your bag when I went to put those sweats in there."

"Oh, we didn't do anything mom I swear."

"If you weren't planning on doing anything why did you pack them?"

"Because…I don't know, in case I thought I was ready for it I guess."

"Sweetie your seventeen years old."

"Almost eighteen."

"Not until the end of the month young lady."

"Yeah I know, and I have my party all planned."

"We'll talk about that another time, I want you to bring this boy over within the next week so your father and I can meet him do you understand?"

"Yes mom I understand."

"Good, now you can go rest, I am sure you're tired from your trip."

"You mean I'm not in trouble?"

"No, you said you didn't do anything with this boy and I believe you. Next time though I want you to tell me the truth."

"Okay mom."

Stephanie walked upstairs and back into her room closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe her luck but she needed to call Paul back.

She once again reached the sanctuary of her bedroom and closed the door after she walked in. She then walked over to her bed and laid down on it before picking up her phone and calling him.

"Hello?" He said a few moments later.

"Hey it's me."

"How did it go baby?"

"She believed me; I am going to lunch with him tomorrow to discuss things."

"Should I be there?"

"No, I don't think we could trust him with this, I mean look what happened with Trish. I mean she is my friend again and everything but she did tell her mom."

"Okay well you'll call me once you're done right?"

"Of course I will honey, but I think it would be better if we could just hang out. Oh by the way how is your mom's friend?" She said remembering why they had come home early in the first place.

"She's fine, it was acid reflex, it was a bad case of it, but I hate that it ruined our weekend together baby."

"Yeah I do too. Maybe we can try it again some other time."

"Hopefully, so your birthday is at the end of the month right baby?"

"Yeah on the 24th why?"

"Well I want to get you something of course, and I wanted to make sure I gave it to you on the right day."

"My birthday falls on a Saturday sweetie; I am going to have a party. I wish you could come to it."

"Me too but I guess we will just have to have our own celebration another time, and ill give you my gift then."

"Yeah I guess that will have to do. But I am going to be eighteen so you can't get arrested if someone saw us as a couple."

"No but I'd get fired and never be able to teach again, and then I would have to go back to school and learn to do something else."

"I forgot about that, but what if you just got a teaching job at a different school, like the one just across town."

"I could do that, but what are you doing planning on telling everyone?"

"I don't know, I just hate having to pretend to be with someone else when I love you Paul."

"I know baby, and I hate not being able to introduce you as my girlfriend to people but we can talk about this again once you turn eighteen okay?"

"Promise?" Stephanie said pouting a little even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah baby I promise we can talk about this then."

"Okay, so what are you doing right now?"

"I'm watching TV, some movie, not really sure what it is."

"Why don't you press the info button?"

"I was grading papers before, I was just finishing up when you called, but now that you mention it, I could do that."

She laughed softly at him before responding. "You're silly."

"Nope, I think you're sillier."

"No way, I would have thought of that before."

"So you say," he said in a mock suspicious voice. "It's called arachnophobia."

"Eww don't even tell me about it, I have heard of that."

"It's kind of boring, I would much rather hang out with my sexy girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what are you doing right now?"

"Laying in bed and talking to you."

"What are you wearing?" He asked his voice getting huskier.

"Some track pants and a tank top."

"Babe you killed the mood."

"Oh my bad." She said giggling.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah I would love to, let me go ask my mom really fast though hold on."

"Okay baby."

She placed her phone down on the nightstand before standing up and leaving the room and walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't see her mom there so she turned around and walked into the living room.

She saw her mom sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone so she sat down next to her waiting for her to finish her conversation. Linda saw Stephanie sit down out of the corner of her eye and directed her attention to her daughter.

"Hold on a second Carol. Did you need something sweetheart?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I can go out for awhile."

"Sure, but don't stay out too long."

"Thanks." With that she got up from the couch and ran back upstairs and into her room. She grabbed her phone and told Paul that she would be there soon.

She hung up with him and ran over to her dresser to find something sexier to wear. She finally settled on a pair of low-rise jeans and a pink low-cut top. She slipped into some shoes and grabbed her purse before walking down the stairs and out of the house.

After an uneventful ten minute drive to his house she was knocking on his door. He answered a moment later and as soon as he opened the door all the way she walked past and into his house.

"I missed you so much."

"Baby we just saw each other this morning."

"I know but I still missed you." She said walking over to him once he had closed the door and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too baby." He said hugging her tighter before pulling away and capturing her lips in a kiss.

She kissed him back before pulling away a moment later and taking his hand and pulling him into the living room smiling over her shoulder seductively at him.

He let her pull him into the living room knowing what was going to happen. They finally got into the living room and she sat down on one side of the couch. He took a couple more steps before turning around and leaning down to kiss her.

"What are you doing Mr. Levesque?" She said seductively.

"I'm trying to get some action Ms. McMahon."

"Didn't I just put out last night?"

"Not enough."

She giggled and kissed him quickly before pulling away, can't we just watch TV for a bit?"

"TV first than sex." He said sitting down next to her and handing her the remote.

Trish was sitting in her house on the couch with Chris next to her. Her sisters and parents weren't home because they were still visiting her aunt up in Toronto.

"I can't believe they cut the trip short." She said angrily looking toward him.

"Me either but we have a lot of great photos, we just need to make the video."

"Yeah that's true, I can't wait for everyone to see it. When should we show it?"

"Well not at the assembly we have the Monday we get back but how about the one in November?"

"Sounds like we have a plan baby."

"So should we make the video?"

"What song?"

"I have the perfect one Chris."


	32. Chapter 32

Paul looked away from the television and down at his girlfriend. He was going to ask her when she wanted to leave but as he opened his mouth to ask he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. He gently shook her though, not wanting to wake her up but knowing that she would have to leave soon.

"Baby wake up."

She mumbled something incoherently before drifting back to sleep. He decided he could probably let her sleep for another twenty minutes or so and went back to watching what he had been watching before.

He felt a buzz against his leg and looked down wondering what was vibrating on the couch. He noticed that her phone was in between the two of them and realized that it must had fallen off of her lap or something.

He picked it up to see who was calling her, seeing it was her mom he shook her a little again. "What?" She asked punctuating her words with a yawn. "Oh my god, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah but your mom is calling." He said handing the phone to her.

She took it and answered it before the call ended. "Hey mom."

"Stephanie you were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago,"

"What, you didn't tell me I had to be home by a certain time."

"Yes I did, I told you as you were walking up to your room to get ready."

"Well I didn't hear that, I'm sorry, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Stephanie hung up the phone and looked at Paul. "I have to go home unfortunately."

"That's okay baby, we can spend time together after you have lunch with Andrew."

"Okay," She said leaning over to kiss him before she stood up, grabbing her things. He stood up as well and took her into his arms and kissed her again.

"Babe I have to go." She said pulling away reluctantly.

"I know I just wanted an extra kiss before you did."

She gave him another small kiss before leaving the house and getting into her car. She drove away toward her house as he looked out of the window before walking back into the living room.

Stephanie pulled up in front of her house and got out of the car. She walked into the house and saw her family sitting in the living room. She went to walk by but she heard her dad calling her.

"Stephanie Marie get in here."

"Yes daddy?" She asked sticking her head into the room.

"Have a seat princess we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just have a seat."

She sat down in the chair next to the couch and turned slightly in it so that she could look at her father. She didn't know what this was about but she hoped it wasn't anything about Paul.

"It has come to my attention that you have a boyfriend."

"Mom…" She started to say before stopping after seeing the look on her mother's face. She realized that Linda could have told Vince about the weekend but didn't so she just shut up.

"Your mother and I would like to meet him." Vince said ignoring what his daughter had said before.

"Yeah I know, mom said that I had to bring him by sometime this week."

"You'll invite him to dinner tomorrow night do you understand?"

"Yes daddy I'll invite him for dinner."

"Thank you, you may go now."

She got up and took a deep breath as soon as she had hit the stairs. She didn't know what she'd do if her dad ever found out that she was actually dating her math teacher. She walked up to her room closing the door behind her and sat down at her desk.

She turned on her computer and turned her attention to her birthday plans. She was going to have a party down in one of the entertainment rooms her parents had converted from a playroom. She was still working on the guest list for it though.

She wanted to invite Paul but she knew that she couldn't without it being weird. She would just have to go with what he had suggested before about them having their own private party the next day. She decided to call Candice and see if she could get what she was buying her for her birthday out of her friend.

She picked up her phone and was almost done dialing the number when her door opened and Shane walked into the room.

"What?" She asked hanging up and sitting the phone down.

"You're really going to bring Paul to dinner to meet mom and pops?"

"No stupid I am going to introduce them to Andrew. He said he didn't mind pretending to date me for a few days."

"Did you tell him why you needed him to do this?"

"No, I just said I wanted to get mom and daddy off of my back about dating."

"Okay, well I just want you to know that I think all of this is going to blow up in your face one of these days and you're not going to be happy about it."

"No, I don't think it will. Paul and I are always careful, besides once I turn eighteen it won't matter if we are dating or not."

"It will to mom and especially to dad. Not to mention everyone else in the town."

"Older guys date younger girls all the time."

"Not ones who are still in high school, and for the record the only reason I am okay with this and not kicking his ass is because he makes you happy."

"I know Shane and I appreciate that. You just have to hang out with him sometime, and you'll think he is great too."

"Yeah maybe I should do that before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah I have to go back to school."

"I thought you were off for the year." Stephanie asked confused.

"I was but the strike is over, and school is back in session in three weeks."

"You don't have to go do you?"

"Yes baby girl I do."

"But I would be the only one here to deal with mom and daddy."

"I know, but I know you can do it."

"I guess, are you going to be here for my party?"

"Yeah I leave the morning after your birthday. I was supposed to go the day of but I can't leave you on your birthday."

"I can't believe this, it really sucks. Do you know how much I miss you when you're away at school?"

"I know Steph, but this is my last year and then I am coming back here."

"I know." She said starting to cry at the thought of her brother leaving again.

Shane hugged her tightly and sighed. "Baby girl you are going to be fine."

"I know, but what happens if Paul and I decide to let everyone know we're a couple and you're not here to protect me from daddy?"

"You guys are planning on telling people?"

"I don't know, he said we could talk about it after I turned the legal age. He would have to quit his job though and I don't know if he's willing to do it."

"You should just wait until you graduate, that way you won't be looked at weirdly and he won't have to move or something."

"I figured he could get a job at the high school across town." She said finally pulling away from Shane and looking at him.

"And who says they'll have a job for him when the time comes?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"I didn't think you had. Oh by the way is he wanting to buy that car or not? Because I have someone else that is interested in it."

"He wants it, you can talk to him tomorrow or something."

"Okay, I am going out with a couple of friends though, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

With that Shane stood up and walked out of his sister's room before going to his own to get ready to go out.

"Hey Chris?" Trish said walking back into her bedroom where they had had to move to finish the video because her parents had come home.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is going to be good?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked watching as she sat back down next to him setting his soda down as well as her own next to the computer.

"Well I know the video is going to look good, but I mean is the pull off going to look good?"

"Yeah I think it will, and we can make sure their lives are hell just like we've been planning."

"Okay I believe that, how are we going to make sure it plays though?"

"I know a guy that helps put these things together for the school so stop worrying about it Trish."

"Okay I will then, so do you want to go out after we finish up here?"

"Yeah that would be fun; we can go to that new teen club that just opened up downtown."

"Oh you mean club minor? Candice said it was fun, she went last weekend when it opened."

"Well at least we know we'll have a good time." Chris said finishing with the effects he was putting on some of the pictures."

"These are some great shots; you make an excellent photographer baby."

"Well thank you my dear." He said with a bad French accent. "Do you want to watch the video through and make sure we like it?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good thing."

Chris clicked onto the scroll bar at the bottom of the screen and then dragged it to the beginning of the video before pressing play. Trish got up from her seat and sat down in his lap as the first few words of the song hot for teacher started to play.

"Who sings this song? It's like their song." She asked while keeping her focus on the pictures that he had strung together in a video.

"Van halen, do you like the effects on the pictures, we can change them if you want."

"No, I think they look great, and this song is perfect. I am so happy that my dad listens to things like this, I never knew who sung it though."

"Well lucky for you that this is the kind of music I like."

"Yeah, very lucky for me. I think Steph and Paul are going to love this."

"So do I, do you think we should have an opening with the words before the video starts?"

"Yeah I think one would be needed, I can see it now."

Chris clicked on the appropriate button on the movie maker before glancing at her profile. He really did like her before, but he liked her even more now that he knew how much they had in common. "What should it say?"

"Um...How about Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque, a love that defies the laws of the world?"

"Wow you are good at this whole evil bitch thing babe, it's so hot."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do how about I save this video onto computer and we can stay in."

"Sounds good to me," She said standing up and walking toward the bed. She sat down before speaking again. "But I thought we were going to save this on that dvdr thing?"

"We are babe, but it can wait until later don't you think?" He asked saving the video.

"Yeah I think so." She said as he walked over to the bed taking off various items of clothing along the way.

The next afternoon Stephanie was sitting in the parking lot of a local restaurant on the phone with Paul. She was supposed to be meeting with Andrew but she had wanted to call her boyfriend before she went in and had lunch with Andrew.

"So you're at the restaurant now?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you first. Are we still going to hang out later?"

"Yeah baby, in fact I could come over there now and we could…"

"No," Stephanie interjected. "I don't want him to know about us."

"I don't either that's not what I meant."

"Oh what did you mean?"

"If you'd let me finish a sentence."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Anyway," He said ignoring the fact that she had just interrupted him again. "I was going to say that I could come over there now and we could just have lunch, not at the same table or anything, but I want to keep an eye on him?"

"Why is that?" She asked coyly knowing exactly why he wanted to come over to the restaurant.

"Because I don't trust him, you're my girl and as such, it's my job to protect you."

"That is so sweet Paul but I can handle it. I'll just come over to your house after we get done alright?"

"Fine."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"The pouting jealous boyfriend act."

"Fine, I will see you in a bit baby."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Stephanie hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse before she got out of her car and walked into the building. She saw Andrew sitting by the door on a bench waiting for her. She walked over with a small smile on her face.

"Hey you were in the car for awhile." He said standing up as she approached him.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was talking to my friend, I couldn't get her to hang up." She hadn't known that he had been watching her through the window.

"Oh okay, well let's grab a seat then."

They walked up to the counter to the waitress and Stephanie let Andrew speak for them. They soon followed the woman to a table near the back and took the menus she handed them after they had taken their seats.

Stephanie watched her walk away letting them have a few moments to decide on what they wanted. Andrew stared at her as she did this, and she noticed it as she turned away from the woman to look at him.

"So," She said slightly creeped out that he had been staring at her like he had. "Should we decide on what we want first?"

"No, I know what I want."

"Okay, well I am just going to decide and then we can talk okay?"

"Whatever you say."

Stephanie gave him a weird look before focusing on her menu. She finally decided on something as the waitress walked back over to them.

"Hi, my name is Keri and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Do you know what you want or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We know what we want Keri." Andrew said looking at the young woman up and down.

"Okay, what can I get for you?"

"Ladies first Steph."

"I just want the salad with extra crutans and a coke please."

"Okay, and did you just want the garden salad or a specialty salad?"

"Just the regular salad please."

"Okay, what kind of dressing?"

"Ranch."

"Okay and for you sir?"

"I'll take the Philly cheese steak sandwich with fries and a sprite."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

She walked away again and Stephanie smiled slightly at her lunch date. "So what I wanted to talk about was you coming over tonight for dinner and pretending to be my boyfriend."

"I don't have a problem with that, but again why?"

"Like I said on the phone, I just want my parents off of my back. So we can go to dinner tonight, and then say we are going out a couple of times this week."

"Sounds good, and what do you mean say?"

"Well we don't really have to go out, I can just tell them I am meeting you at the place or something."

"I don't mind really going out, that way we can discuss things, and if they ask we can tell them, and not have to worry about saying different things."

"I guess we could but anyway, then we can break up by Monday and then they'll leave me alone about dating because they would think I had my heart broken."

"But we've only been dating since today."

"No, I told my mom I'd been seeing you for a couple of weeks, I didn't want it to look weird. She thinks it was you I went to a cabin with over the weekend."

"Who did you go with?"

"That's not important; the important thing here is that we get our story straight." Stephanie said getting slightly annoyed with the man sitting in front of her.

"Okay, so we have been together for two weeks, do we have nicknames?"

"I think a simple baby for me and a sweetie or a babe for you would suffice."

Just then the waitress came back with their drinks and Stephanie's salad. "Your lunch will be here in a few moments, he's just finishing the fries."

"That's cool." Andrew said as the woman once again walked away.

Stephanie dumped the extra crutans onto her salad and poured the dressing on before speaking again. "So anyway, I think we have almost everything worked out, except the big one."

"What's the big one?" He asked watching her take a bite of her salad.

"How we met, and how you asked me out." She said wiping her mouth before taking a sip of her soda.

"Obviously we met at school and I could have just said do you want to go out on whatever day."

"Well, yeah, but we could have met in English and you could have slipped me a note on your way to your seat."

"If that's what you want to go with."

Stephanie rolled her eyes under the guise that she was taking another bite of her salad. She could have decided everything herself and just called him to tell him about everything. He was really annoying her at the moment and she was regretting not choosing Adam or someone else.

Just then his meal came as well so they ate in silence. Stephanie finished her salad to see that he had already finished his meal and was once again staring at her.

"Okay so we met in English class two weeks ago, on a…Tuesday. You thought I was cute and I was smiling at you every once in a while, so you wanted to ask me out. You couldn't do it in the middle of class so you wrote me a note and passed it along until it got to me."

"Should we write a note?"

"Probably, I like to keep things like that. So you can write it and ill circle yes, or you can, it doesn't matter. But anyway, I get the note, read it, say yes and pass it back to you. Then we talk in the hall until our next class and that's how we met."

"Sounds good to me."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," She said not wanting to get into it. "Well I am ready to go are you?"

"Yeah, what time is dinner?"

"Six, ill call around five though so make sure to answer."

"I always answer my phone for pretty ladies."

"Right." She said as he placed two dollars on the table for the tip.

They walked back toward the counter and once they reached it she kind of just stood there waiting for him to pay. "Well lunch was great I'll see you later." He said placing the check on the counter and leaving.

Her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes bulged and her brows furrowed. She could not believe he had just done that to her.

"Ma'am that's going to be $13.55." The man behind the counter said getting her attention.

She opened her purse and handed him her credit card. He slid her card through the machine and handed her the receipt to sign once it had printed. He handed her, her card back after she had signed and handed him the pen.

She took her card and her copy of the receipt and placed them in her purse before leaving. She got in her car and sped off toward Paul's house. She could not wait to tell him how terrible the lunch had been and how she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have an older boyfriend who would never make her pay for the date.


	33. Chapter 33

Stephanie walked into Paul's house after he had opened the door. He smiled at her before taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. She pulled away slightly and kissed him on the lips. She made it slightly deeper before pulling away from him all together and smiling at him.

"I missed you so much today." She said to him walking into his kitchen to get something to drink.

He followed her and watched as she opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. "I missed you too baby, was lunch that bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem like you had a bad time. When you have a nice time doing something you're more upbeat about everything."

She smiled at him happy that he knew so much about her. "It was bad, the jerk even made me pay for lunch."

"What?" Paul asked flabbergasted that someone would do that.

"Yeah he just got up and left so I had to pay for it. I should have chosen someone else, but he is going to have to do because I already told my parents about him."

"Did you at least figure out what you're going to say or was he too busy stuffing his face?"

Stephanie giggled at the fact that Paul was just as annoyed as she was about the fact that Andrew had turned out to be such a disaster. "Yes we did sweetie."

"So what's the story?"

"Well he asked me out in a note during English for the short version; it was all that I could think of on short notice."

"We should have just been more careful and we wouldn't have had to do this with him."

"Yeah I know, but what can you do? But anyway I think we should do something fun."

"Like what baby?"

"I have no idea, but I am sure we'll figure something out."

Candice walked back into her bedroom where Jeff was lying on the bed. She sat down next to him tucking one leg under the other. "So guess what I got today babe."

"What?" He asked turning away from his phone and looking at her.

"It's a surprise for tonight, but you'll love it."

"Why did you tell me to guess if you weren't going to tell me?"

"Because I wanted to make you anxious for tonight." She giggled.

"I always am baby, but I have something to tell you to." He said running a hand through his colored hair.

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." He smirked.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy you better tell me right now." She said trying to look intimidating.

"He laughed at the look on her face. "Alright I'll tell you. I heard that Stephanie, as in your best friend, was dating Andrew Martin."

"OH that?" She said already knowing about it since Stephanie had called her the night before to tell her all about it.

"You knew?"

"Yeah she told me, they've been seeing each other for a little bit."

"How come no one knew?"

"No one looked hard enough I guess. I thought you knew though so I didn't tell you."

"I could care less, I was only telling you because she's your friend."

"Well thanks for being so thoughtful babe."

"Yeah I'm great like that."

She shoved him in the chest laughing before he grabbed her and pulled her half way on top of him. "So anyway what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, we can do anything we want to do. It's not like your parents are home."

"That's usually how it is." She sighed.

"Well let's go eat or something, I am starving."

"You usually are, but that's okay because I kind of am too, come on I'll cook something."

They got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Chris pulled up in front of Paul's house in a car he had rented for the occasion. He had even paid his cousin twenty dollars to write a note for him so that Paul wouldn't recognize the writing. He got out of the car and walked toward the house.

He got to the door and then taped the envelope to the door before walking away and back to the car. He had rented a car because he had been sitting there for an hour waiting for Paul to leave the house and he didn't want him to recognize his car.

He drove away and laughed as he passed the man in questions car. He knew Paul would be getting the note soon, he supposed he had just followed Stephanie home like the creep that he was.

Paul pulled into his driveway and got out of the car and toward his house. He unlocked the door and opened it before he saw the envelope taped to the door. He took it off wondering what it could be before walking into his house and shutting the door behind him.

He sat down on the couch before opening the envelope to see what was inside. He didn't know why this would be on his door; it was really strange to him because it had never happened before. He took the contents out and turned them over.

The top item was a note; he read it and got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He reread it trying to comprehend what it was saying.

You're not the only one that

Knows about your secret!

He placed the note on the coffee table before looking at the other items, which happened to be photos. He saw that they were photos of himself and Stephanie at various places.

He dropped them on the table as well before getting up and walking into the kitchen and picking up his phone. He dialed Stephanie's number quickly and waited for her to answer.

"Hey you, didn't I just leave you? I have to get ready for dinner you know." She said jokingly.

"We need to talk." He said ignoring everything that she had said before.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked fearing that, that was what he meant by the statement he had just made.

"Someone stuck an envelope to my door while I was gone, I opened it just now and inside was a not and some photos of us together."

"What did the note say?" She asked slightly relieved that he wasn't breaking up with her but worried about what he was talking about now.

"You're not the only one that knows about your secret. I don't know what to do Steph; maybe we should cool it for awhile."

"Don't worry Paul, think about it, who do you think it was. Who knows about us and who could have taken those pictures?"

"I don't know." He said not able to think at the moment.

"It was Chris, so we probably should cool it in public anyway. I don't want to stop being with you though, I love you."

"I love you too but this is getting out of hand."

"I'll take care of it okay?" She said not wanting him to worry so much that he dumped her or something.

"How are you going to do that? Maybe I should just teach him a lesson about messing with other people's lives."

"No, you can't Paul. He would just get you arrested for that. Let me take care of it okay?"

"If he doesn't stop this after you have your way of taking care of it, I'll do it myself."

"Okay, we have a deal then. I have to go I think Andrew just got here."

"Okay baby, bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Stephanie hung up and then walked out of her room and downstairs to put on the show. She didn't know how she was going to make Chris back off but she didn't want Paul to beat him up and get arrested so she was going to try her best.

Later that night Stephanie was in her car and driving to Paul's house. She had told her parents that she needed to go grab something from Candice's house and would probably hang out for a little while. But before she went to his house, she needed to make a quick stop.

She pulled up in front of a house that looked nice enough, but she knew that at least one of the people living there were not nice at all. She picked up her phone and dialed Chris' house phone, she had never known his cell phone number.

After a few rings a man, who she assumed to be his father answered since she knew he was an only child. "Hi, may I please speak to Chris?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Trish." She said knowing that Chris would never come to the phone if he knew it was her calling for him.

"Oh hi, I thought you had his cell."

"My phone is dead and the only one I had written down was this one."

"Oh okay, just a minute."

A few minutes later she heard shuffling over the line and a gruff hello. She didn't know what he had been doing to make his voice sound like that but it was weird to her.

"Come outside we need to talk."

"Stephanie?"

"Who do you think it is."

She heard a click and then nothing so she knew he had hung up on her. She waited for a moment to see if he was going to come out or if she would have to lie her way into his house. Luckily for her she saw the door open a moment later and him walking over to her car.

She got out of the car so that she could talk to him face to face and not have to look up at him. "What do you want McMahon?"

"You think it's funny threatening my boyfriend like that?"

"Oh he got my package did he?"

"How did you get those photos?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me asshole, you just admitted to it. Now tell me how you got those photos." She demanded, she didn't want to scream because then his parents would come out to see what the matter was.

He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know princess."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Did you have someone follow us? And how did you even know where we were going to be?"

"I have my sources." He said ignoring her first question and only barely answering her second.

"How did you get them!" She screamed shoving him backwards.

He laughed at her before turning to walk away. "I'll never tell you anything about that, but please enjoy the photos." He threw over his shoulders.

He stopped at his steps and turned back around to look at her. "You know you look really good naked."

She glared at him and was about to run up to him and kick him between the legs when he walked up the stairs and into his house. She got into her car and let out a small scream before speeding away and toward Paul's house for the second time that day.

She got there and got out of her car slamming the door. She stormed up to his door opened the door and slammed that one as well.

"Hello?" He called from the kitchen.

"It's me babe."

He walked into the room and after seeing the look on her face he took her into his strong arms and just held her. "What's the matter baby?" He asked after a moment but not pulling away from her.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but I went to Chris' house before I came here to try and talk to him, and he was terrible. I never knew he was that big of an asshole."

"What did he say to you?"

"Well he just wouldn't answer my questions at first but when he was going back into his house he turned around and told me that I looked good naked."

"What?" He asked pulling away with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"I think he followed us up there and took them himself, but I don't know how he found out where we were going to be staying."

He calmed down just enough so that he wouldn't lose complete control and go to Chris' house and kill him. He needed to be there for his girlfriend, anything else could come later.

"Did you and your friends talk about it while you were at school?"

"Yeah, but we never talked about where we were going,"

"You don't think he and Trish are still friends or whatever they were before do you?"

"No, as well as I know her, I can tell when she's lying to me. She says she hates him, and that she hasn't talked to him since that night we became friends again."

"Well I don't know what to say then baby. Maybe you guys did talk about the place and you just don't remember it or something."

"Yeah I guess so, we just have to be more careful now I guess."

He took her into his arms again. He could not wait until school started back up so that he could have his own confrontation with Jericho.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish it's me."

"Oh hey Chris what's up?"

"You will never believe what just happened."

"What happened?"

"Well you know how I left those photos and the note on Paul's door?"

"Yeah, he didn't come to your house or anything did he?"

"No, but his little girlfriend did. I am shocked he didn't follow her like a perverted old puppy dog. But anyway, she yelled at me, shoved me, and demanded to know how I knew where they were going to be and how I got the pictures."

"What an idiot, I cannot believe I was ever friends with her. I cannot wait until that assembly."

"Me either, but we only have another month and then we can tell the world."

"Are you going to talk to that one guy that's in charge of those things?"

"Yeah, the second we get back to school. I know he'll do it for me, I'll just offer him free pizza for a month or something, the guy loves the food."

Trish laughed before answering, "I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Me either."


	34. Chapter 34

The next afternoon Trish was sitting in her math class, not hearing anything Paul was saying, but watching Stephanie out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't wait until she and Chris were able to reveal her secret relationship with Chris to everyone, but more importantly Stephanie and Paul's secret relationship. She could not wait to see the looks on their faces when the whole school watched the video she and Chris had made.

"Trish, are you listening to what I am saying?" Paul asked from the front of the room.

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked at him, of course he was standing near his little girlfriend, she thought. "What?"

"I asked if you could solve for x."

"Um…" She glanced at the board trying to see what the actual question was but the only ones up there had answers with them.

"I know the answer Mr. Levesque." Stephanie said from the front of the room.

Paul smirked at her and gave her a slight wink hoping no one would notice. "Well let's see if Trish can tell us before you give it a try."

"Try being the operative word there." Randy Orton said from his seat in the center row of the room near the window.

"That will do." Paul said not wanting to hear someone talk about Stephanie like that. "So Trish can you solve for x?"

"I'm sorry what was the question?"

"The answer is 14." Stephanie said not looking at Trish but at Paul.

Trish rolled her eyes as Paul turned to look at her with a smile telling her how great she had done. How could no one figure out that they were together they were so obvious with each other. She rolled her eyes again as Stephanie smiled back at her before turning back to the front of the room. The stupid bitch needed to learn her place, Trish wanted to pound her face in but it wouldn't work for the plan they had going.

Finally the bell rang and Trish jumped out of her seat, grabbed her things and left the room to meet Chris. He was supposed to be in class but he ditched to get things ready for phase two of their plan. Phase one had been getting Stephanie to trust her again.

Stephanie waited until everyone else had left the room before getting up and going over to sit on Paul's desk to speak with him. "Hey there sexy lady, where you been?" he joked as she sat down in front of him.

"You know where I've been buddy." She said laughing.

He scooted to the end of his seat and rested his hands on her thighs rubbing them softly. "So what did you need baby?"

"Nothing much, I have to go in a minute but I needed a goodbye kiss from my sexy teacher."

He leaned forward as she leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment before she pulled away. "Is that all?"

"MMM you taste so good." She said in a low voice. "But yeah that's all I needed. Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yeah, anywhere you want to go, call me when you get home to let me know."

"I can just tell you after school silly."

"If you call me you can, I am going home once you leave."

"Why?"

"Wow are you nosy or what?" he asked laughing at the face she made.

"Just a tad, so why are you going home?"

"I have something to do."

"Okay," She said not knowing why he was being so vague. "Don't you have a class though?"

"Yeah I have one, not this upcoming period but the one after."

"So you're coming back?"

"No, they are getting a sub to cover for me."

"Why are you going home though?"

"You'll see later baby I promise."

"So it's something for me then huh?"

"Might be, but you better be going you don't want to be late. I'll explain it all later when I see you okay?"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that Mr."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Did you get everything ready for lunch?"

"I sure did sexy." Chris said as Trish walked up to him.

"Great I can't wait. But I do have a question."

"What?"

"Why are we doing this now, wouldn't it make more since if it happened closer to our big reveal?"

"Yeah but I was thinking we can move it up some."

"How are we going to do that? I mean it's the only assembly for awhile."

"That's true; do you think it should wait? I mean this is going to be amazing, and the looks on their dumb faces."

"I know I can't wait either but we don't want to reveal ourselves too soon you know?"

"Your right, we'll wait, but what do you say we skip the rest of the day and go back to your place."

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

Later that day Stephanie was sitting in her room getting ready for her date with Paul. She was excited to see what he had been up to earlier in the day. She was also excited for the next day because she and her mom were going to start planning her birthday.

She was hoping she and Paul would be able to talk about coming out of the closet so to speak about their relationship. She was tired of hiding the man she was in love with from her family, she considered herself close with them and she wanted them to love Paul as well.

Finally she was ready and she got up from her seat and walked over to her full length mirror to examine herself. She was wearing a short red dress that clung to her body perfectly matched with black heels. She deemed herself presentable and walked out of her room grabbing her purse on the way out.

After an uneventful drive to Paul's house she got out of the car and walked up to his house. She could not wait until the day that she got to go out on a real date with him, the kind where he could pick her up at her house, and take her to a restaurant or something.

She walked in without knocking and smiled as she saw him sleeping on the couch. She set her purse down on the coffee table, took off her shoes and gently climbed on top of him. She straddled him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him gently.

She kissed her way up to his ear and whispered softly into it. "Hey sexy wake up."

He didn't open his eyes so she tried again. What she didn't notice was that his arms were slowly making their way around her slender waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled as she shrieked in surprise and then started to laugh.

"Jerk now I am never going to kiss you again."

"Well in that case I won't tell you how hot you look right now." He smirked at her knowing that she was getting ready to place a kiss on his lips.

"Well," She said leaning down, she stopped right before her lips touched his and spoke again. "I guess I am just going to find a guy who will."

She jokingly started to get up when he sat up and pulled her against him once more. "I don't think so baby."

"And why not?"

"Because I would miss you too much."

"Awe your too sweet." She said leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lips. "So why did you have to come home earlier? To take a nap because you knew I'd wear you out?"

He laughed before kissing her again. "No, I had to get your surprise ready for you baby."

"A surprise for me?"

"No the hot brunette behind you." He said seriously before cracking a smile.

"Whatever, so what is it?"

He gestured for her to stand up so she did and watched as he got up. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen area. When they walked in her eyes automatically watered and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Wow, no one has ever done anything like this for me before." She said looking around the room.

There were strings hanging down from the ceiling on which were photos of the two of them. She then noticed a trail of rose petals leading out into the backyard so she followed them slowly with him walking behind her. Once she walked out of the door she gasped before turning around to face him.

"A picnic? This is so sweet Paul."

"Well anything for you baby, I thought you'd like it." He said taking her into his arms and holding her for a moment before pulling away. "We better eat babe before the food gets cold."

"What did you make? And more importantly how did you do what you did in there?" She asked pointing toward the house behind him.

"Well when I left I came back here and got on the computer and printed out every picture of us that we had on my camera, then I went to the store to get the things I would need to suspend them from the ceiling. Do you like it baby?"

"I love It, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Oh and I made chicken and potatoes and that fresh bread you like."

"Well what are we waiting for let's eat." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the blanket. "Oh and by the way sweetie, I brought dessert."

He smirked as he sat down across from her knowing what she was referring to. They had only been eating for a few minutes, laughing and talking when she put her fork down. He was going to ask what was wrong when she stood up and ran into the house. Worried he got up and followed her into the house.

He walked down the hall toward the bathroom hearing her throwing up. He walked in and sat down next to her on the floor rubbing her back and grabbing her hair from her gently and holding it back. After a moment she sat up straight and smiled at him weakly.

"Sorry," She said taking the towel that he had handed to her.

"It's okay baby, was it the food?" He asked hoping that he hadn't given his girlfriend food poisoning or something.

"No, the food was great, I think I am just coming down with something, it happened this morning too."

He held out his hand helping her up off the ground and watching her walk to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She took the mouthwash he had sitting on the counter and swished it around her mouth a little before spitting it out.

She then walked back over to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Do you want to go finish your meal or do you just want to go lay down or something."

"Cuddling would be nice."

"Then that's what we shall do my lady." He said jokingly before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his room.

They walked in and she slipped off her shoes before climbing onto the big bed, he did the same and then laid down on her back allowing her to cuddle up to his side and rubbed her back wanting her to feel better.

"I think you're coming down with the flu or a cold or something baby." Paul said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah probably, it figures, my birthday is coming up and this is what happens when I am supposed to plan it."

"I'm sure you'll be better in a few days Steph don't worry about it."

"Well of course I am Paul this has to be the best party Greenwich has ever seen, I mean it's expected of me."

"Whatever you say baby, do you want some soup or something?" He asked wanting to change the subject. He supposed that this was one of the downsides of being with someone who was only just turning eighteen next month; she seemed to care about material things like parties a lot.

"No, I'm not really hungry. Maybe I should just head home."

"If that's what you really want to do baby."

"Well it's not what I want to do but I don't want to make you sick."

"Are you sure? I'm not worried about getting sick Steph."

"But I am, so I am just going to go home. Sorry I kind of ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin it babe, I have always wanted to know what you would look like throwing up everything you ate today in my toilet."

"Jerk," She said when she lifted her head to look at him and found him laughing at her.

"Call me when you get home okay baby?"

"Yes sir." She said with a mock salute. She then scooted down to the foot of the bed, put her shoes back on and proceeded to walk out of his room and then out of the house.

He watched her car drive away from his bedroom window and then went down to the kitchen to clean up the meal they never got to eat. He sat down deciding that he might as well eat his, and ate in silence until his cell phone beeped signaling that he had a text message.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open to read the message. :

**Hey Paul, I miss you so much please call me.**

He knew that number and who had sent the message but he didn't know what he was going to do about it just yet.

A/N : Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to post this, we moved and I have been busy with school but I am going to try and update it as much as I can as well as at a distance…..So who do you think should be the person that sent the message? Please let me know


	35. Chapter 35

Paul sat on the couch for another ten minutes after reading the message he had received from his ex. He wasn't sure what he should do, he knew her see you soon meant she was back in town again and had finally given up on finding herself though. He also knew that he should talk to Steph about this because he knew how Joanie could be about other women around him, even if they weren't together.

Just as he was about to reply to the message though his phone started ringing. He saw who it was and hit ignore…he just wasn't ready for that conversation.

"So what do you think?" Candice asked looking at Jeff?

"This was my surprise? I thought it was going to be some sexy lingerie or something, and I didn't even get it the other night like I was supposed to."

"I know honey, but it isn't like I called and asked my Aunt to come over."

"I know babe, but…never mind."

"No, tell me I want to know."

"Well I just don't like talking about your dumb friends all the time, I wouldn't have come over the other night if I had known that the surprise was going to be planning…attempting to plan a stupid surprise party for your friend and our math teacher."

"Why are you being like this?" Candice asked looking at him sternly. " Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Candice, I just hate talking about this, she isn't my friend, and besides why is she dating one of the teachers anyway, isn't that against the law or something?"

"Fine if you don't want to be here then leave, but just know that if you don't call later and apologize for your attitude then we're over for good, and don't talk badly about one of my best friends asshole."

"You know what? I am done Candice."

"What do you mean done?"

"Done talking about your friends and this party, and not only that but done with you. I am so sick of you always trying to act like you own me or something." He said before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Candice fell back into the chair she was sitting in stunned by what had just happened with her and Jeff before picking up her phone. She really needed a friend right now and she knew just who to call.

"Are you on your way?" Stephanie asked. She was currently on the phone with Andrew who was supposed to have been at her house almost an hour ago. Dinner was almost ready and her parents had wanted time to talk before they all sat down to the meal.

"Yes, I am just about to pull onto the street."

"Great," She said before hanging up and walking back into the other room.

"So where is this boy Stephanie, I expected him to be on-time."

"Vince knock it off." Linda said before Stephanie could answer. "He is a teenage boy what do you expect? Stop treating everyone like they work for you or something.

"He should be here any minute." She said not wanting or needing her parents to fight right now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Shane got up to answer it. Thankfully she had thought to tell him of the plan the night before when she had gotten home from her evening with Paul.

She followed him out of the room, as did her parents, waiting for Shane to open the door which he did a moment later.

"Hey, I'm Andrew."

"Come on in." Shane said without extending his hand out to shake the other man's hand. Any man who showed up late to something that was important to his baby sister was not a man he wanted to get to know.

Andrew walked in and saw the rest of the family standing just behind the door. "Hi everyone."

"Andrew is that all I get?" Steph asked expecting him to follow the plan they had discussed.

"Oh," He said walking over and kissing her cheek."

"So you're late but we can still sit down and talk for a few minutes." Vince said walking back into the living room.

They all walked in after him and found a spot to sit in. Andrew sat next to Stephanie on the loveseat while her parents chose seats on the couch facing them.

"So how did this come about?" Linda asked looking at Andrew.

"Meaning what?" He said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"When did you and my daughter get together."

"Oh, well we met in um…Math and hit it off."

"Interesting, Steph said you met in English." Vince barked across the room like he was interviewing an employee.

"Why'd you ask if you already knew? English, Math, same thing."

"What's for dinner?" Stephanie asked hoping to draw attention away from the questioning.

"Lasagna and garlic bread, with a salad." Linda answered feeling the tension in the room.

Stephanie took a deep breath and let it out hoping the evening went well, she didn't want her cover blown and have to tell her parents who her real boyfriend was.

Trish placed her phone back onto the table in front of her. She was supposed to meet Chris at taco bell but he hadn't arrived yet and she had been there for almost an hour. She sent a small glare to the employee that kept glancing at her.

"What? I am waiting for someone to get here, if that's a crime let me know." She said practically yelling at the man.

Her phone rang a moment later and thinking it would be Chris she picked it up without looking at the ID. "When are you getting here?"

"What?" Said a small voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry Candice I thought you were someone else. What's the matter?" She asked noticing how her friends voice sounded scratchy and horse like she had been crying for hours.

"Jeff dumped me." She cried forgetting everything Trish had said a moment before.

"What? When? Why?" Trish asked firing off questions at her.

"About three hours ago, I would have called then but I was so upset."

"It's fine, listen hun I know you need me there but the guy I am meeting just showed up so I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that she hung up the phone and smiled as Chris approached her. "Did you eat already?" He asked as he walked up.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"I'll be right back then, I am so hungry. I know what you want so just wait here babe."

"Okay," She said smiling at him. She liked how he had started calling her babe, it was like they were finally more on the dating side of the line and less on the two people plotting side.

Stephanie closed the door to her room as she walked in and then sat down on her bed. Andrew had just left and she now wished she had never even thought of him. The whole night had been a disaster but now she needed to do damage control with her parents. She wanted to talk to Paul but he hadn't been answering her calls or her text messages since she had left his house earlier that day.

She heard someone knock and called out for them to come in. She looked up to see her mom walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you, but I told him it was more of a mother/daughter thing so I came up alone."

"Thanks, I don't really think I could talk to daddy right now."

Linda sat down next to her daughter on the bed and placed a hand on her hand rubbing it softly with her thumb. "Since its just you and I, why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"What?" Stephanie asked her eyes widening slightly.

"With Andrew, and everything else. I have a feeling you are keeping something from me."

"Well mom it's like this…"

A/N : Again so sorry for how long it took I am going to try and update a lot more.


	36. Chapter 36

"Well mom its like this," She said pausing to think it through for a minute. She didn't want to tell her mom about her and Paul because it would get him into a lot of trouble, not to mention that he would be pissed at her.

"Like what?"

"Well I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend because the guy I was seeing broke up with my and I didn't want to look stupid."

"Sweetie you could never look stupid, especially because we had invited this boy to dinner and then he proceeded to break up with you."

"Okay, sorry mom."

"Well I am just glad that you aren't seeing that boy because your father and I didn't like him too much. Not at all actually."

"Yeah it was a bad idea, I'll tell you the truth next time."

"That's all I ask honey."

With that her mom got up, kissed her head and left the room. She took a deep breath and let it out before picking up her phone and dialing Paul's number. She needed to talk to him and just hoped he would pick up this time.

When she got through dialing the number it rang three times before it went to his voicemail. She hung up and rolled her eyes before tossing her phone onto her bed and getting up and going over to her computer.

She got onto her profile and clicked onto the calendar program. She needed to start planning her birthday party, it was only three weeks away. She had been so busy with other things it hadn't crossed her mind.

She did a double take as she took in the dates she was looking for and her eyes widened. She was two weeks late, she quickly calculated in her mind the last time she had been visited by her monthly friend.

"Oh my god," She said out loud to herself, She shot out of her chair and ran back over to her phone, picking it up and dialing Paul's number again. She really needed to talk to him now.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Paul said into his phone.

"Why not? I would love to see you again."

"Well Joanie I don't want to see you, I have moved on and you need to do the same thing."

"Paul.."

"Hold on I have another call."

He had noticed that Stephanie was calling him for the second time. He figured it had to be important if she was calling him over and over. She never did that, she'd call the one time and either leave a voicemail if he didn't answer or just hang up.

"Hey baby."

"I really need to see you, its important."

"What is it?"

"Its not a conversation I want to have over the phone."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked starting to get worried by the tone of her voice.

"No, but can I come over later?"

"Sure, come over whenever babe I am staying in tonight."

"Okay bye,"

"Bye," He said before switching back over to the other line. "Are you still here?"

"Yes, what took so long?" She asked the impatience evident in her voice.

"I told you that I had another call…"

"Your little girlfriend?"

"How did you know I have a girlfriend Joanie? Are you having me followed or something? I don't know how many times I have to tell you to move on because I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Slow down there tiger it was a guess, but maybe I should be having you followed."

"Get over yourself." He said plainly before hanging up.

Trish walked back into the living room with a cup of tea in her hand. "Sorry it took me so long to get here sweetie but I had already had plans."

"It's fine, it gave me that alone time I needed."

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess, I just never knew he could be that big of a jerk about things."

"Well, some guys need to talk about other things besides the drama in their girl's friend's life you know?"

"I guess but he never said anything."

"He was trying to be nice obviously." Trish said starting to get slightly annoyed. Sometimes Candice could be so simple minded about things, which usually meant she only thought of her own thoughts and feelings.

"I guess, but anyway who were you meeting up with?"

Trish thought for a moment, she wasn't sure if she could take the risk of telling Candice the plan she and Chris had been planning. She had good ideas when it came to things like this, but she was a loyal friend and she figured she'd go run off and tell Stephanie. Maybe she could get her on her side and turn the girl against Stephanie in some way.

"Nobody important sweetie, this is about you right now."

Stephanie walked back into her room, she had just gotten back from the grocery store. She took the test out of her hand and stared at it, she didn't know if she wanted to take it now and tell Paul about it or take it at his house so he could hold her hand through all of this.

She decided to do it alone because she didn't know how he would feel about this whole thing. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her, she then pulled the test out of the box and read the directions, though she pretty much knew how to go about it.

She finished taking the test and walked out of the bathroom leaving the test on the counter. She sat down on her bed staring at the clock, the test had said to wait ten minutes for results. She was so worried about this whole thing, either way her life was going to change forever.

On one hand she would just go through a pregnancy scare and realize that she should have been more insistent on protection, but on the other hand, which was considerably more life changing, she was going to be an eighteen year old mother. She was only seventeen and still in school…she didn't want to be known as that girl.

She just hoped she'd be able to handle the situation, whatever it was.

Paul sat starring at the clock on the wall wondering when Stephanie was going to be coming over. He had had to turn off his phone because Joanie kept trying to get a hold of him. He was also extremely worried about whatever it was that Steph needed to talk about. She had sounded so serious on the phone that it could be anything.

After a few more minutes he heard the doorbell. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Stephanie standing there staring at her feet. She didn't look up when he opened the door so he cleared his throat.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey," She said still not looking at him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, yeah of course." She walked in and he closed the door behind her.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. They both sat down and he looked at her as she continued to stare down, this time at her hands.

"Is something wrong baby?"

"Well…" She said looking up but then closing her mouth.

"Come on, you can tell me what it is, you can tell me anything baby."

"Well…" She started again. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the news she had learned just earlier that day. She didn't want him to dump her or something because she loved him.

"Well what?"

"You have to promise me that you won't get mad?"

"I can't really promise that I won't get mad because I don't know what it is. But the way you are talking right now, I feel like this is going to be something bad."

"Paul…I'm pregnant."


	37. Chapter 37

Paul sat there stunned, he didn't know how to respond to something like that. Normally he would be happy because he had wanted kids for awhile now but never had the right woman to do that with. Now he knew he found the right girl for him, because he could picture a life with Stephanie, but she wasn't even eighteen, she had her whole life ahead of her.

"Are you going to say something?" Steph asked nervously.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say. I want to be happy in a way because I love kids and I have wanted one of my own for awhile but…"

"But what?"

"You're so young Steph I just…"

Stephanie snatched her hand away from him and stood up taking a few steps before turning back to him. "Look I'm not happy about this either but do you really have to…"

"Baby calm down that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that while I don't see you as a child and I am completely in love with you, you are in high school."

"I know I'm young but I can handle this, I really can."

"So what are we going to do? I mean do you want to keep the baby?"

"Do you want me to? I don't believe in abortions or anything but…"

"I wouldn't want you to do that either if we didn't have to, so what now?"

"I have to go to a doctor to get it confirmed but I don't want to go to mine, she would tell me mom about it."

"What about planned parenthood or something?"

"Yeah I guess that would work. I'm just so scared Paul I don't…."

"Come here baby." She walked over to him and sat down in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her snuggly and just held her rubbing her back telling her everything would work out.

"We'll figure everything out Steph, it will just take some time."

Trish sat there on the couch staring at the man in front of her. She could not believe what she was hearing right now. "How can you be sure?"

"Trust me I know its true."

"But how?"

"I don't need to tell you that, I am sure you'll find out soon enough. You were lucky I told you what I did before he got here."

"Well here he comes so you better not be wrong."

"Wrong about what Trish?" Chris said as he walked over and sat down next to her."

"Apparently Andrew knows something we don't about the princess."

"Which is what?"

"Apparently he thinks she is sleeping with another teacher as well."

"And just how do you know that?"

"I saw the two of them talking and they were pretty cozy if you ask me. I figured I should tell you since I know what the two of you are up to."

"What do you mean what we're up to?" Trish asked the taller blonde man.

"Well you two are trying to take her out in a way aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Chris said snidely. "Now who was this teacher she was getting cozy with."

"That new math teacher, I don't know his name I'm not stupid enough to land in his class like the two of you are."

"You mean Levesque?"

"That's right."

"Get out of here assclown."

Andrew got up and left with a roll of his eyes. Chris turned to Trish and glared at her for a few moments before speaking. "You texted me and insisted I come over here for that information? We already knew that, we wouldn't have a plan if we didn't."

"Chris I thought he meant another teacher. I wouldn't have bothered you if I had known two tone Andy was talking about Paul."

"Yeah whatever, you can make it up to me now." He said leaning over and pressing his lips against hers.

"Oh trust me I will," She said pulling away and placing a soft hand on his chest. "But first we need to discuss a little something."

"What?" he growled.

"I heard from a very reliable source earlier that that assembly of ours is going to be in two weeks instead of further off."

"Oh, this is great news Trish, lucky for us we have the video all ready for them."

"Yeah, and if we're lucky we can get rid of her along with him. He'll obviously be fired, but maybe she'll move away out of embarrassment or something."

"That would be great."

Stephanie sat in her room contemplating on what she was going to tell her parents. She was only seventeen and yet she was pregnant. Her father would be infuriated by this fact, and even more so that a man in his mid twenties had been the one that would father the baby. Her mom would be so disappointed in her, she knew she would cry, and maybe be angry as well.

She then thought to her brothers reaction. Not only would he be pissed at her, he along with her father, would be out for blood when it came to Paul. She thought of waiting until she turned eighteen next weekend but the reactions of her family wouldn't change. The only difference was that Paul would not be in jail for it.

They had talked for awhile before she left his house and had decided on what to do with the situation. She had wanted to keep the baby, and he had agreed without hesitation. They had also decided to move in together once she had turned eighteen and be a little family, maybe even get married.

Paul would have to quit his job though, he would not be allowed to teach once everyone found out about them. They could move to another state once she finished school, but she had already been accepted to a college nearby.

"Honey are you alright?" Linda asked her daughter. She had walked in and saw that Stephanie was staring off into space thinking hard about something.

"Yeah mom, just thinking about my birthday,"

"Oh, that excited about it?"

"Yeah it's a big one."

"That it is, my little girl won't be a girl anymore."

"Mom," She said with a little embarrassment in her voice

"I can't help it sweetie, I'm your mom its my job to be like this." She said picking up on Stephanie's tone of voice.

"I guess, I think I am going to go to bed though."

"Are you feeling alright? It's only nine."

"Yeah I just have a little bit of a headache and I am just really tired that's all."

"Okay honey, night. I'll see you in the morning."

A/N : Sorry it took so long to update this story guys, I have it on a flash drive and my flash drive has been lost and I just found it today…I will try to update sometime this weekend.


	38. Chapter 38

It was finally Monday morning and Stephanie was getting ready for school. She still had a lot on her mind from the weekend, and everything that was still going on with not only her, but Paul as well.

She stood in her walk in closet in a towel trying to decide what to wear for the day. She finally settled on a Pink dress that fell to the center of her thighs, and pulled it off the hanger. She figured that Paul would appreciate the way it hugged her curves in just the right places, that is until she couldn't fit into her clothes anymore.

Her mind then turned to the fact that she still had to tell her parents about the pregnancy. She didn't believe in abortion so she had to face whatever consequences that came with her choice. She needed to talk to Paul first, because her parents, her father especially, would demand to meet the boy that had dared to touch their daughter.

She slipped into the dress after she had put on a bra and some panties and went to her shoe wrack to grab the black heels that she wanted to wear. Just as she had slipped her feet into them, her cell phone rang. She reached over to grab it off the bed and answered it.

"Hey Paul, are you at school already?"

"Hey baby, and yeah I had that stupid meeting this morning remember? So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I threw up earlier but thank god my parents didn't hear me."

"Yeah, make sure to eat something before you leave got it?" He said in a mock demanding voice.

"Yes sir I will, I promise. We really need to talk though, you know about…things."

"I know baby, and we can. What are you doing after school?"

"Probably just homework."

"Sounds fun," He said with a small laugh. "But come to my house when you get done and we can talk over dinner or something. I need to tell you something as well."

"What?"

"It can wait until then okay?"

"Fine, but you better tell me or else mister."

"Or else what?" He asked his voice getting lower.

"Or else I'll hit you horn ball." She said laughing because she could just imagine his face right now.

"Okay, okay I'll see you when you get here."

After they had said their goodbyes she hung up and tossed her phone into her purse. She then grabbed her things and went down to the kitchen, she was starving. She walked into the room and saw her dad and brother already sitting at the table with plates in front of them.

"Sit down honey; I'm just finishing up your eggs." Linda said from the stove.

Stephanie smiled at her before sitting down in a chair across from Shane and sitting her things down in the chair next to her. "Morning el geeko." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Morning lamo, you do know that just because you put an o at the end of a word, it doesn't make it Spanish?"

"Of course I do, I just liked the way it sounded."

Linda sat a plate down in front of her and she dug into it immediately. She was halfway through before she realized that her family was staring at her. "Sorry, I'm just hungry is all."

"Yeah we can see that, but eat up sweetie you need your strength."

"Geez Steph, save some for the starving kids in Africa." Shane said with a weird look on his face. He had never seen his sister eat like that before.

"Whatever loser." She said not looking up.

Once she finished she got up and grabbed her things. She kissed her parents goodbye and breezed out of the room before any of them could say another word. She got to her car, threw her things into the backseat and drove to school.

Trish sat in her car in the parking lot, she had a lot on her mind at the moment. She wished she could talk to Stephanie about some of it, because she was always so smart about things like this, but she had messed that up by getting involved with Chris.

She still wanted to do what she was planning with him to some degree but at the same time she missed her best friend. All weekend she had been pondering what to do about it, she needed to make a choice and fast before it was too late.

Just then she heard someone knock on her window and jumped at the sound because she was so absorbed in her thoughts. She looked out and saw that it was Chris, he opened the door for her, and she stepped out of the car. He kissed her cheek before reaching in to grab her bag for her. She couldn't figure out how he could be so sweet at times, and terrible the rest of the time.

"Hey babe, I have been waiting for almost an hour for you."

"Sorry," She said without really looking at him. "I have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Not backing out of the plan or anything are you?"

"No, of course not. It has nothing to do with any of that."

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to have to do it without you or anything."

"Nope."

"So have you seen her this morning? She looks like a hooker, not the good kind either."

"What do you mean the good kind?"

"You know, the classy type, the escorts." He said giving her a weird look like it should have been obvious what he had meant by the comment.

"Oh right." She said laughing and hoping it didn't sound false or anything.

Just then someone bumped into Chris' shoulder causing her to trip a little by the force of it. "Hey watch where you're going." She said rudely, then she saw that it was Paul.

"Sorry," He said without looking back.

He was practically storming down the hallway, he really needed to get to his classroom, but more importantly, he needed to see his girlfriend. He had just run into his ex-girlfriend at the mini-mart down the road and had no idea what she was up to. He had planned on waiting until after school to tell Stephanie about her, but with her so close he didn't think it could wait.

He finally saw her down the hall talking to a girl he knew from one of his other periods. "Stephanie, may I speak to you please?"

She turned and looked at him curiously. He had said it could wait until after school. "Sure,"

She excused herself from the girl and followed him to his classroom. She walked in and he followed her into the room. He closed and locked the door after he was all the way in the room and pulled the blinds down.

"What is it honey?" She asked him reaching out to grab his hand.

"I was going to wait, but I can't and its something you really need to know."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, her own face becoming serious.

"Do you remember me mentioning an ex of mine, named Joanie?"

"I think so, you ended on bad terms right?"

"Yeah," He said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her over to his desk. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "We broke up because…"

"Why do I need to know why you broke up?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"Please just listen. We broke up because she was started to act really weird, would get insanely jealous if I so much as spoke to a woman, even if she was taking my order at a restaurant."

"Wow, aren't you lucky I am not like that."

"Yeah, but anyway I broke up with her about three months after she started acting like that. She didn't take it well, insisted that we were still together, and wouldn't stop calling or anything. So I quit my job there and moved to this school, and moved to a different apartment building because we had lived together."

"Sounds like she needed a reality check or something." Stephanie said raising her eyebrows. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Well I had heard from a friend that she moved to San Diego with a friend. But recently she started calling me again, said she was back in town and wanted to be together again like we were before, and she also knew that we were dating. I have no idea how she found out about us, my only guess is that she's been following me."

"Oh my god, what are you going to do?"

"I want you to stay away from her okay? Let me deal with her, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You really think she would hurt me?"

"I really can't say what she would do."

"How am I supposed to know who she is?"

"Get up for a second," He said, when she did he opened his bag and took out a photo.

She took it when he handed it to her and looked at the women in the picture with Paul. After a minute, she looked back up at him. "I've seen her before."

"Where?"

"At the mall when I was there the other week, I thought she might have been following me but I didn't want to be rude and assume or anything. She kept glaring at me though and then kind of just left after awhile."

"I am so sorry Steph, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Sweetie, it isn't your fault you have a psycho ex. Don't worry about it too much okay, and don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'll try, but you know how I am." He said wrapping his arms around her waste and pulling her against him.

"I might know a little something. But we'll have to find out what I know later, class starts in ten minutes."

"Damn, well we can finish up after we talk about what you wanted to talk about, and maybe a little more about Joanie."

"Sounds like a deal Mr. Lévesque.


	39. Chapter 39

Stephanie stood in the parking lot later that day leaning against her car. She had been waiting for Paul to finish up a meeting that he had had to go to last minute. He had his own car but they were going to go somewhere to talk and he had said her car would be better since his barely started anymore.

She looked up from her cell phone to the entrance of the school and saw Melina and her friends walking toward her. She guessed they had been in detention or something if they were still here. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Melina walking over to her.

"Hey Steph, what are you still doing here?" Melina asked in a mock sweet voice.

"Waiting for someone, what about you? Detention like usual?" She asked in the same tone Melina had used with her.

"Yeah but when this year is over we won't have to worry about crap like this. Speaking of worrying sweetie, aren't you a little worried that you won't fit into a prom dress?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Well I think it's a bit obvious, you're getting a little bit of a gut there. Either you're getting fat or you are as much of a whore as I always said you were."

"Whatever Melina, so I gained a couple of pounds, it isn't the end of the world. I have just been under a little stress, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried honey, but shouldn't you be out running or something?"

"I'll do what I want okay? Oh and if you even think about starting any dumb rumors about me, you'll regret it. Now get away from me before you have something make up won't even be able to cover."

Melina smirked at her before turning to go to her own car, her friends following behind her. Stephanie rolled her eyes again before she saw Paul walking toward her. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Hey baby sorry that took so long." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Stephanie glanced around to make sure Melina really had left before accepting his kiss. They both got into her car and she sped out of the parking lot not thinking about Melina or her conversation with her any longer.

She pulled into the driveway of his house and got out after stopping the car. She walked behind him to the door and then into the house after he had opened it. They walked into the kitchen for a snack and to get something to drink. She hopped up onto his counter while he looked in the fridge for something to make.

"So how was the rest of you're day?" He asked pulling a couple of things out of the fridge.

"Boring, I have been waiting for it to end so we could talk and everything."

"Yeah I missed you terribly baby." He said stopping on his way to the cabinet to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She laughed as he pulled away. "You're crazy you know that? Oh guess who I ran into while waiting for you?"

"Who?"

"Melina Perez,"

"Okay," He said not really knowing what to say.

"Honey I have hated her since the third grade. Anyway she said I should be worried about fitting into my prom dress and that I was either getting fat or was a whore."

"Oh, well just ignore her Steph, she doesn't know anything."

"I know, but her words triggered something in my head. If she has noticed the weight gain, everyone else is going to as well, if they haven't, which means that we are going to have to tell my parents soon."

"I know, I thought about that at lunch. I think we should wait until after your birthday."

"Why?"

"Baby it's only two weeks away, besides I am your teacher and you are a minor."

"Oh, right. Well that sounds okay, its not like I am going to have that pregnant belly or anything between now and then."

"No, I mean you can tell you've gained a couple of pounds but not anything most people are going to notice."

"Oh my god, I am going to be so fat Paul."

He chuckled at her before walking back over to her with a sandwich. "Stephy baby you'll still look just as gorgeous as you do now. Think of it this way babe, it's the baby and you'll get your hot body back in no time."

"I guess, but anyway my dad is going to want to murder you."

"I've prepared myself for that fate but Steph, I love you and wild horses couldn't keep me away."

She blushed slightly at what he had said. He said the sweetest things sometimes; she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have him as her boyfriend. Most guys would run off and never talk to her again if she had told them she was pregnant.

"You're so sweet Paul, but what are we going to do about all of this?"

"Well after you're birthday you can move in with me if you want and we can go from there."

She smiled at him. "That sounds great to me, but don't you think we should wait until I finish school?"

"Well you'll legally be an adult so why wait baby. Besides I was thinking I should transfer to a different school district."

"Why?"

"Once it gets out that I got you pregnant and that we are together I would get fired anyway. Of course I may not get another teaching job after word gets around."

She looked down at her hands and sighed but didn't respond to him. He put his food down and walked the few steps to stand in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I totally ruined you haven't I?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You can get fired and not be able to find a teaching job anywhere else Paul. This is you're career here, what you spent money on to get a degree to do."

"Baby don't worry about any of that. I can find another job and who says its going to get around. I can get a job in a different area or something."

"I just don't want…"

"Let me worry about all of that Steph, like I said I love you okay?"

"Okay."

Trish lay in her bed starring up at the ceiling now knowing what to do with herself. She constantly had thoughts of Chris and what they were doing running through her head. Not to mention thoughts of Stephanie and what it would do to her. She and Stephanie had been friends for many years and she was starting to rethink her actions of throwing it all away.

Trish reached for her phone, not knowing who she was planning on calling but just then her door opened and Candice walked into the room.

"Hey girl, your mom let me in."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just really bored at my house and I finished all the homework I had. Now that I don't have a boyfriend anymore and Steph is always with Paul I figured we could hang out for awhile.

"Yeah that would be great; I was going crazy with my thoughts anyway."

"What about?"

"Nothing important, well it is but not something I want to talk about right now."

"Oh okay, well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know we could watch a movie or just talk or something."

Candice agreed and stretched out on the side of Trish's bed that she wasn't laying on. "Have you seen Steph lately?"

"No, we don't hang out; I guess we just aren't friends anymore."

"Oh I know, I meant like physically seen her, like at school at stuff."

"Of course I do, we have almost all of our classes together."

"Well you must have noticed how she's gotten a little pudgy."

"Not really no, but now that you mention it. Her shirts being as tight as they usually are she does have a bit of a gut."

"I guess she's just eating too much junk and not exercising anymore."

"Maybe, but what if it isn't that at all, what if she's pregnant or something?"

"I don't know, she seems too smart to do something that stupid."

"Yeah she always said she wouldn't be a statistic but Candice you've heard her say a million times she and Paul don't use protection all the time because she doesn't really like the feel of condoms in her."

"True, oh my god what if she is?"

"Everyone would call her a slut, and while I still kind of care about her because she was my best friend I would have to agree. I mean I would get rid of it if it was me."

"Not me, I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"I don't really believe in it either but she has her whole life ahead of her. You should call her and see if you can find out what's going on with her."

"Totally." Candice said pulling her phone out of her phone.

While Candice was getting her phone and dialing Stephanie's number Trish thought about the situation she was in again. If Stephanie was pregnant she knew that she was already going through a lot, did she really want to add to the hurt?

She wasn't so sure of that anymore.


	40. Chapter 40

Stephanie was in her room lying on her bed. She knew that she had to tell her parents soon about the baby because they would find out either way and she wanted to be honest with them. She was still waiting for Paul to call her so that they could discuss everything to do with the baby and his psycho ex-girlfriend, but it was now almost eight in the evening and still he hadn't called.

Finally a few minutes after eight her cell phone began to ring. She knew that it was Paul because she had a special ringtone for him so that she would always know when he called.

"Finally, what took so long? I have been waiting all day."

"Sorry baby I was going to call right when I got home but my mom called and I was talking to her and then I had to go to dinner with my parents and it was crazy. Joanie called my mom the other day, I really need to talk to that woman."

"Yeah I guess, but we need to talk like right now. I can't keep lying to my parents about being pregnant."

"Steph you aren't really lying to them..."

"No, but they are going to find out soon enough because I am not getting rid of the baby Paul and I want it to be from my lips when they do hear about it."

"I know baby, and I know you can't keep hiding it from them, but think about it, you're only what a few weeks along?"

"I went to the doctor after school today and he said I was six weeks. I know I won't start showing for another couple of months or something but we need to tell them."

"I know they need to know Steph, but can't we give it another couple of weeks? We really need to figure this out, and plan out how we are going to go about doing everything, including telling your parents."

"Yeah I understand that, but only a couple more weeks, we really need to figure everything out." She said trying to get it through to him that she hated not being honest with her parents and everyone else.

"Okay we can talk about it this weekend; you can stay over Saturday or something?"

"Yeah, I can just tell my mom and dad that I am staying at a friend's house I guess. Are you at least a little bit excited?" She asked not knowing what she wanted to hear from him but being extremely nervous about whatever his answer happened to be.

"Yeah I think I am excited but at the same time so nervous because you're only seventeen and I am your teacher and everything…but I have always wanted a kid." He answered knowing that she needed to hear the answer he had given her.

"I kind of am too, I mean I never wanted kids until I was like twenty-five or something but I am getting a little excited at the prospect of being a mommy."

Linda let her hand fall, which had been poised to knock on her daughter's door to find out if she wanted some cake. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked a little bit. She could not believe what she had just heard her daughter say, thinking maybe she had misunderstood she stood there a few minutes longer hoping to hear something to the contrary.

"Do you think I'll ever have my body back babe? I would hate to lose my clothes."

"I think you will be hot no matter what, but yeah I know you will. Maybe not right away, but my sister has had two kids and she is still thin."

"Good, I would hate to be fat forever, I am totally working out for the next nine months and then after healing or whatever from the pregnancy I will work on getting my body back to how it is now."

Linda's eyes got wider than they had been before. She could not believe what she was hearing coming from her daughter's mouth. She needed to talk to her husband about this but he was on the road for the next couple of days and she didn't want him to find out over the phone. She also wanted to talk to Stephanie and find out for sure what was going on, but she knew one thing, it was going to be tonight.

Trish sat across from Chris in the restaurant just staring down at her food, but not really eating anything. Chris on the other hand, had been shoveling food into his mouth nonstop like he hadn't eaten in a month, and took no notice of her.

He finally looked up from his plate when he was done eating and saw that Trish had barely touched anything she had ordered. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing babe, just tired, I think I may be getting sick or something." She lied not wanting to argue with him at the moment.

"Okay, well guess what I heard at school today?"

"What?"

"I have it on good authority that our little princess is pregnant."

Her eyes widened wondering who had told him and how it had gotten around the school; Stephanie surely wouldn't have told anyone about it. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Melina, she said she actually confronted her about it and that she didn't outright deny it or anything."

"Well Melina likes to spread rumors about people; don't you remember her once telling people that you used to be a woman?" She said not wanting Chris to use anything against Stephanie, if she was pregnant.

"Well yeah, but Trish have you seen her lately? She is getting a little pudgy around the middle and she hasn't been dressing like the hooker she is the last couple of days."

"What do you mean by that? She has been dressing normally to me."

"Well yeah but her shirts aren't as tight as they usually are you know?"

"So she gained weight, I have seen the girl eat, she can be a bit of a pig. But why are you looking at her body anyway?"

"I'm a man what do you expect?"

"Yeah whatever."

"You know what I think?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"What's that?"

"I think that you still care about her and that you are trying to back out of the plan."

"She was my best friend of course I still care about her Chris, but what makes you think I want out of the plan?"

"You don't even talk about it anymore, so tell me the truth you dumb bimbo."

"Fine you know what? I don't care anymore. I am so done with this plan, so don't call me anymore, don't even look at me anymore."

"Fine you ungrateful bitch, but you remember this, if you tell anyone about this plan you'll regret it. I am still going ahead with it so don't try to stop me either.

With that he got up and stormed out of the restaurant and left her to pay the bill. Which she did moments later before leaving. She got into her car, thankful that his was broken down so that she wasn't stranded, and sped out of the parking lot. She had a lot to think about.

Linda knocked on Stephanie's door a few minutes later, after composing herself. She heard her daughter say to come in so she turned the knob and walked into the room not looking forward to the conversation she had to have.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Stephanie asked putting her book down, glad that she wasn't on the phone with Paul anymore.

"Sweetie we need to talk."

"About what? The party next weekend?" Because I have so many good ideas…"

"No, not about that. I was going to come in a few minutes ago to ask if you wanted some cake when I heard you talking on the phone to who I am assuming is your boyfriend."

Stephanie gulped not knowing what to say. "Okay, so why didn't you just knock?"

"Stephanie, honey, I heard what you were talking about. Please tell me you were joking or that it is some kind of school assignment."

Stephanie looked down, she could not believe that she had been overheard; she was so stupid to be talking about things like that over the phone. She looked back up and into her mom's face and knew that she had to tell her the truth, whether Paul was ready or not.

"No mom, it's true, I only just found out last week but I went to the doctors today and he told me I was six weeks along." She said quickly so that she wouldn't lose her nerve and make something up.

Linda placed her hand on her stomach hoping to stop the feeling that was spreading through it. How could her baby be having a baby? "I knew you were having sex when I found those things in your suitcase, or at least that you were probably planning on it but this."

"Mom I am so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to find out like this either but I couldn't get rid of it, I don't think it would be right and I just…"

"Who is this guy?"

"Well about that mom, um…I don't know how to say this but…he is just someone I know and have been seeing for awhile."

"That isn't what you were going to say, tell me who he is?"

"His name is Paul and mom I really love him, and I he really loves me."

"Well I would hope that you would be in love if you were going to have sex with a boy, and he better love you as well, but who is this Paul? I don't think I know of any Paul's in your year."

"He isn't exactly in my year."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well mom he's….


	41. Chapter 41

Stephanie sat in her car in front of Paul's house. She had been planning to come over and talk to him, but she had been sitting in her car for the last 20 minutes thinking to herself. She knew that he wouldn't be happy about what she had to say to him, but she didn't really have a choice.

She had stayed home yesterday, her mom calling the school to let them know that Stephanie was sick. She had stayed in bed most of the day trying to avoid her family, but she knew that tonight she couldn't do that any longer. Her mom had told her that she had to tell her dad and brother. With a deep breath she glanced to her side to see Paul standing next to her car door looking at her strangely.

She rolled down her window. "Hey," She said simply.

"Hey baby, why didn't you knock on the door or something? And why are you here so early?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can we go in?"

"Sure," He said opening the car door for her and slamming it shut behind her. "What is so important that you had to be here at eight-thirty in the morning?"

She followed him into the house and then bypassed him and walked into the living room. She sank down onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "I am so sorry; I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Whoa, slow down Steph. What are you talking about here?"

"You know the other night when we were talking on the phone?"

He sat down next to her, and grabbed one of her hands. "Yeah, was that why you weren't in school yesterday? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, Paul you could never upset me like that. And if you did, you would have apologized immediately afterward."

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"Well my mom heard us talking and then we talked for awhile after she came into my room and…"

"Wait, she knows that you're….that we are…." He stammered not being able to finish anything he said.

"Yeah she knows I'm pregnant, and I had to tell her about us because I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"What did she say?" He asked his eyes widening.

"That she was disappointed that I wasn't using protection and that I was even having sex, but she could understand why I couldn't get an abortion."

"What did she say about me?" He asked worried that the cops would pull into the driveway at any minute.

"Not much, just that she couldn't understand how something like this could happen, how you could even look at a minor let alone touch me like you did."

"Damn it Steph, this is why we never should have gotten together."

"Please don't be angry with me. I talked her into not calling the cops or telling the school or anything. Besides I am going to be eighteen in a few days."

"Yeah Stephanie, in a few days. Meaning that you are still underage."

"Can you stop please?"

He looked over at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears. He mentally kicked himself and then took her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just upset right now."

"Well that's not all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom said she wanted to have lunch with us today, but that we have to tell daddy."

"Tell him when?"

"She was hoping tonight, but maybe we can wait until after my birthday."

"If you're mom doesn't murder me, you're dad will. Not to mention he'd probably get a huge thrill out of seeing me locked up."

"Probably, but Paul I love you so much, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Steph I love you too, but you can't protect me from something like that. I had a relationship with you, knowing that you weren't legal yet. Not to mention a sexual relationship."

"I know, but I know we can figure something out."

"Well I should probably transfer schools or something before I get fired."

"Why?"

"Baby, something like this won't be kept quiet, especially now that you're parents know or are going to know."

"I guess, but it won't be the same without you there."

"Let me worry about all of that. You go home and get ready for lunch or something baby."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know, but I need to make a couple of calls and you shouldn't be here for those or anything."

"Calls to whom?" She asked picturing his ex-girlfriend.

"Like my parents and I need to get into contact with some old friends and see if I can't find something in the next week or two."

"Alright, but I'll call you around noon."

"Looking forward to it baby," He said taking her face in his hands and caressing her cheek softly before leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

Later that morning Paul was sitting on the couch in almost the same position he had been in when Stephanie had left his house. She had called to tell him where and when to meet her and her mom but he still hadn't made any phone calls. He only had about ten more minutes before he had to leave but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Thoughts such as how he shouldn't have gotten with Stephanie in the first place.

He got up off the couch and went to go up the stairs to change out of his night clothes. "Well, it's too late now, I love her too much." He said to the empty house before climbing the stairs.

He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed grabbing his cell phone. He didn't want to be late for lunch but he needed to make this call, he could make the others after he got home. He dialed the familiar number not knowing what he was going to hear on the other end.

"Hello?" Came the voice of his father sounding a little annoyed.

"Hey dad it's me, did I interrupt a game or something?"

"Yeah, but that's alright I guess, what did you call for?"

"Where's mom?" He asked wanting to tell both parents at the same time if he could.

"In the kitchen why?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys, can you go in there and put me on speaker."

"I guess if its that important."

Paul heard shuffling as his father got up from what he assumed to be his chair next to the television. A few minutes later he heard his mother asking what was wrong.

"Mom its okay I'm not hurt or anything like that don't worry."

"Then why did you need to talk to us like this?"

"What? You didn't want to hear from me?" He joked trying to avoid telling his parents the news.

"Paul what did you need to tell us dear?"

"Mom, dad, how do you feel about being grandparents?" He asked putting it out there but avoiding the actual words.

"Well you know I would love to have grandchildren honey," His mom said a little excitedly. "But you know, when you have a girlfriend or a wife that is older than the child you're currently with. Why?"

"Um….Stephanie's pregnant."

"WHAT?" His mother shouted.

"Son, how could you do something like that? She's not even legal yet." His father said in the stern voice he Paul remembered from childhood.

"It isn't like we planned it like that dad but things happen. She Isn't getting an abortion and I don't think she should. And you know how I feel about someone else raising my kid, especially since I can provide for them myself."

"I can't believe this, we need some time to think." His mom said before hanging up the phone.

He sighed before getting dressed quickly and heading out to his car to meet Stephanie and Linda at the restaurant.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry guys, I meant to update a few days ago but it has been a crazy week, I almost didn't get to attend Western for the massage therapy program…but I start on Monday thank goodness….also yesterday we had to put one of our cats to sleep…but here is the update..

Paul walked into the restaurant and looked around before he spotted Stephanie smiling at him from across the room. As he made his way over to their table all he could think or worry about was Linda's reaction to him. He approached the table and both Stephanie and her mother looked up at him. Stephanie had a small smile on her face, her eyes bright and Linda just stared up at him with question.

"Sit down honey." Stephanie said kind of pulling out the chair next to her.

He sat down thanking heaven above that Stephanie's father wasn't here. With everything he had heard about the man he wasn't the most understanding. "Mrs. McMahon," He said looking over at the woman who might one day be his mother-in-law.

"Paul I presume?" She asked of her daughter not quite ready to look at the man.

"Yeah mom, this is him."

Linda looked between the two of them and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the man who she thought was the worst thing to happen to her daughter. "So Paul, I would love to know what was going through your mind when you thought that you could…"

"Mom please stop." Stephanie interrupted. We know that no one approves and we know that he is older than I am and one of my teachers or whatever, but could you at least be polite?"

"Polite? To the man that took my daughter's innocence?"

"Mom, I never wanted you to find out like this or anything but he isn't my first, he's my second actually."

"What?"

"Remember Jason?"

"Your father and I trusted him."

"Not the time mom. Anyway please for me?"

Linda took a deep breath and then turned back to Paul. "So anyway, What were you thinking? She is a child."

"Mom, I am going to be eighteen in two days." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at the word child.

Ignoring his girlfriend Paul looked at Linda. "Mrs. McMahon I don't know what was going through my head. I knew it was wrong and I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but the past is the past and at this point in time I am completely in love with your daughter."

"Well its obvious you weren't thinking at all. Not only did you see fit to date Stephanie, you slept with her and got her pregnant."

"Yes, and I never meant for any of it to happen but…"

"But what?" Linda asked her eyes flashing with anger.

"We can't change the past and like I said I love your daughter. I intend to stick around for many years to come."

"Sure," Linda said not believing his words. She figured he would take off at the first opportunity.

"Mom I love him too. Please accept this, we know that it shouldn't have happened but we love each other and we're having a baby, your grandchild."

"Regardless of the bloodline dear this isn't right, it's against the law. I can leave right now and go and press charges against him."

"Mom please I love him."

"You're too young to know what love is Stephanie."

At that moment the waiter came over to take their orders, after ordering the man left and Linda turned back to the two of them. "Like I was saying, you're way too young to know what love is. Maybe you should take care of things and wait a few years…"

"Mom how can you say something like that to me? You know I would never do such a thing." Stephanie said tears coming to her eyes at her mother's reaction.

"Stephanie I know how you feel about that and how you think you feel about him but…"

"Mom I hate to do this but I have to go, we'll see you at dinner all right?"

"Fine, if that's what you want honey, think about what I said."

Stephanie got up and stormed out of the restaurant. Paul stood up and looked at Linda for a moment before taking out his wallet and putting some money on the table. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to your husband; I would like to tell him myself face to face."

With that he left as well.

Linda watched as he followed her daughter out to the parking lot as the waiter returned with drinks for the table. She told him not to bother bringing out the food and asked for the check.

Trish was laying in her bed thinking about things. She had no idea what her next move was going to be. She knew that what she and Chris had been planning was stupid and petty now thinking back to it, but she didn't know how to fix it. She knew she should probably tell Stephanie though, because Chris was planning the slideshow either way.

She picked up her cell phone off the bed next to her and was in the middle of sending a text message to Stephanie when her phone started ringing. She saw who was calling and answered immediately.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not too much, just thinking about things with Jeff." Candace said and Trish heard her sigh.

"Hun, he isn't worth your time, you know that right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Hold on I have to finish this message." She put Candace on hold and returned to her message.

"Sorry about that, I was in middle of it when you called."

"Its okay, I have to go anyway my mom just walked in."

Trish rolled her eyes slightly before going back to thinking about how her life had led her here, In the beginning she had been the best of friends with Stephanie. Then somewhere along the line things had changed and she didn't know how to get back what they had.

Stephanie was leaning against Paul's car when he came out of the restaurant. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. He whispered soothing words into her ear before pulling away and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I don't know how we're going to get through this day unscathed. My parents both want to kill you, I can speak ahead of time for my dad, I just…"

"Baby don't worry about that right now. How about we stop somewhere, pick up some food and hang out at my house."

"Sounds great." She said leaning up to give him a small kiss and sliding into his car. He closed the door after her and climbed into the car himself before driving away.

Linda caught the end of this scene and couldn't help but see how much her daughter really did seem to love the man. She shuddered slightly at the thought that her only daughter was dating and having a baby with a grown man before getting into her own car and heading toward her house.

She knew that Paul wanted to talk to Vince face-to-face about this himself but she had to at least prepare him a little bit.

Trish picked up her phone for the fifth time in an hour. She had finally come to a decision about what she was going to do with her situation. Her fingers dialed the familiar number and waited for the person to pick up. The phone rang six times before going to the voicemail.

"Hey Steph, it's Trish. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but there's something I need to tell you, please call me back as soon as you get this."

Stephanie heard her phone ringing but picked it up and hit the ignore button seeing it was Trish from the display. She didn't want to talk to the girl, she had been nothing but trouble lately and she had enough to think about.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" Paul asked as she sat her phone back down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Just dinner tonight, I am so nervous about it."

"I know, but just try to relax, we have to get ready to leave pretty soon."

"Yeah, are you nervous at all? I mean my mom was one thing but my dad is…well he's my dad."

"Steph baby I know that, but there's nothing we can do to change anything so try to relax and think about something else."

"Yeah alright. So what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"Well we could talk about your doctor's appointment tomorrow after school. Are you excited for it?"

"Yeah, I know I am just eighteen but I really feel like this was meant to happen or something. I am nervous about that too though you know?"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, I am nervous as well. But it's the good kind of nervous I think."

Paul's phone rang so he reached over and answered it. He glanced at the display before answering it. "Hey mom."

"Paul, your father and I would like to talk to you and your…girlfriend."

"Mom we're getting ready to leave, can we meet up another day?" He asked ignoring the pause his mother had put between the last two words of her sentence.

"What are you doing that you can't meet with your father and I tonight?"

'We're meeting her parents for dinner. What about Saturday night?"

"Alright, we'll see you then. She said before hanging up the phone.

Paul pushed the end button on his phone before sitting it down next to Stephanie's on the table. He reached out and rubbed her thigh. "That was my mom, she wants to meet with us this Saturday."

"Yeah I got that much from your end. I don't know if I am ready for that though."

"I know Steph but we have to do this."

"Yeah, so should we go and meet my parents?"

"Sure."

Paul grabbed her hand after standing up and pulled her up off of the couch as well. He kept her hand in his as they walked to the door. She grabbed her purse off the hall table and let him pull her out to the car. He opened the car door for her before getting in himself and driving toward her house.

He just hoped he wasn't about to meet his end.


	43. Chapter 43

Paul pulled into the driveway at her house, behind what he assumed to be her father's car. He got out of the car and then walked around to her side of the car before opening the door and helping her out. She smiled at him nervously, for herself, but mostly for him. She had no idea what was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked taking his hand more firmly in her own before leading him to the door.

They stopped on the front porch for a minute while Paul took a deep breath. He turned and smiled at her. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"He could kill you or something?"

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about him calling the cops or something."

"Paul, you don't have to worry about that."

"You're not eighteen for another week."

"No, but I'm also not going to tell him that we've had sex, and I doubt my mom will either."

"Probably not, but still baby you're a minor."

"And how many teens date older men where everyone can see? Unless I press charges for rape or something, I think you'll be okay."

"Let's get this over with."

She smiled at him again before reaching forward to grab the door handle. She opened the door and pulled him in behind her. He shut the door after he had walked in completely and was greeted with the smell of what he thought was lasagna.

"So far so good." Stephanie said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Well we haven't seen your family yet."

She laughed quietly before pulling him into the living room where she was sure that at least her father was to be sitting. She was right. He was sitting in his usual chair watching something on the TV. He turned when he heard her heels on the floor signaling their arrival.

"Hi daddy."

"Princess," He said smiling briefly at his daughter before shooting daggers at the man before him. He could not believe what his wife had told him, that his little girl was supposedly dating a grown man, and not just that, he was someone that taught in a school.

"So, this is the child molester that stole my little girl."

"Daddy stop it, I am not a little girl."

"Sir, I know that this isn't what you'd expect when meeting the guy that you're daughter is seeing, and it isn't what I expected when I started teaching at the beginning of the year. But, I love Stephanie."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I send her to school where I thought she'd be getting an education, and instead she's gallivanting around with you."

"Daddy listen to me for a second. Please stop treating him the way you are, if you are going to blame someone, blame me."

"For what Stephanie? Being a vulnerable young woman?"

"Sir, please let me explain. When I first started teaching I never expected anything like this to happen. But at the beginning of this year, I started a new teaching job at her school, and fell in love. I know that she is only seventeen, but in a couple of weeks…"

"You'll what? Feel better about taking her innocence? If you haven't already that is."

Linda walked into the room then and noticed that her daughter and boyfriend had arrived. Her eyes widened as she realized that her husband was getting worked up like she had asked him not to do. Although she was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of her daughter being with someone of Paul's age, after lunch and fighting with them herself, she had realized that not accepting this man would drive her daughter away.

"Vince, why don't you come into the dining room, dinner is done."

"Smells great, but I don't think this will be a pleasant meal. In fact, talking to these two, I don't think it will be a meal at all."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Just what I said," He said, his voice becoming louder as he turned to his daughter. "Stephanie Marie, I forbid you to see this man, and I also think that I will be switching you over to the school down the street."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Daddy you can't. I love him and I won't let you tell me that I can't see him, and I also refuse to go to a different school, this is my last year."

"Vince, be reasonable about this dear." Linda said trying to calm her husband down a little.

"Vince took a deep breath before turning to Paul. "Get out of my house right this second."

Paul turned and left the room and then the house without saying another word. He knew that this would go badly and that he never should have agreed to tell her parents. In fact, he was starting to regret being wit her at all. As he got to his car he heard Stephanie screaming something, but he couldn't decipher what it was. He got into his car and drove away, thinking how happy he was they hadn't reached the part about her being pregnant.

"Daddy how could you do that?" Stephanie screamed with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Stephanie I did what was best for you. However, I am not an unreasonable man, you can continue to go to school, but I will be going to complain to your principle Monday morning.

"Daddy you can't, you'll ruin his life. He's wanted to be a teacher since he was a kid. Besides this time next week, I'll be an adult and you can't control me."

"Go to your room right now, your mother can bring you a plate."

"I'm not hungry." She yelled before running up the stairs.

Vince rolled his eyes at his daughter's attitude and then turned to his wife. "What" He exclaimed at seeing her stern face. "Like you wanted her with him anyway."

"No, but honey you're going to make it to where she'll move out and never speak to us again. Besides we have bigger problems then the fact that Paul is six years older than her."

"How could we have bigger problems then our minor daughter dating her teacher?" Vince asked looking at his wife like she was insane.

"Well dear, if you could have kept your mouth shut for just awhile longer, than you would have found out that…" Linda stopped for a minute and then decided she better not say anything to her husband just yet.

"Found out what?"

"Never mind, I need to make sure that our daughter is alright."

"Linda don't walk away from me tell me…"

"Vince, let's discuss this later." Linda said before turning and leaving the room to check on her only daughter.

She walked up the stairs and stopped outside Stephanie's room. She could hear her daughter crying and it pained her to hear her daughter so heartbroken over something. She knocked softly on the door, when she didn't get an answer she walked in. She saw Stephanie laying on her bed facing away from the door. She walked over and sat behind her and began to rub her back.

"Sweetie, it's not that bad."

"Mom he wanted me to switch schools, and now he's going to ruin Paul's career over something that isn't even that big of a deal."

"Oh honey, I'm sure Paul was expecting something like this to happen soon enough,"

"Well he kind of expected to have to switch schools, but if daddy gets him fired he won't be able to be a teacher anymore."

"I'll see what I can do about that okay? But you do know that your father is going to be even more upset when he finds out about the baby."

"Why are you being so nice anyway?" Stephanie asked not wanting to think about what her mom had just said.

"Because I am your mother and I love you. I hate seeing you in pain, and if this man is what makes you happy then I'll accept him. Besides in no time at all you'll be eighteen."

"Only a week away. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we wait to tell daddy about the baby until after I'm eighteen? I don't want Paul to be in any more trouble, and I feel so bad for getting him into this mess."

"Steph baby, he got himself into this mess too."

"I just feel bad about all of this, and I was the one that convinced him that we should tell you and daddy."

"Sweetie, you want to keep the baby. Your father and I would have found out eventually regardless."

Meanwhile Paul was sitting in his car in front of his house. Meeting Stephanie's father had gone about as well as he thought it would have. He knew it wasn't going to go as well as the last time he had met a girlfriend's father. But, at the same time he was hoping it would have turned out better because he loved Stephanie more than any of his ex-girlfriends.

He took a deep breath and looked at his cell phone which was sitting on the passenger seat. He picked it up and was going to text Stephanie to find out what had happened when he left and to find out if she was alright. He unlocked the screen and noticed that he had a message already. He hit the button to read the message, not recognizing the number.

**I need to meet with you. Its urgent. **

**-Trish**

He read the message again, although it wasn't very long. He didn't know how Trish had gotten his message, but he was a little curious as to what she had to say to him. He replied to her message asking what she wanted. A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a new message. Her reply was short but he took a deep breath and gave her the okay.

She was on her way over.


	44. Chapter 44

Trish pulled into the driveway of Paul's house. She turned the engine off and sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what she was about to do. She didn't want to have to tell him and probably Stephanie about what she had been planning, but Stephanie had been her best friend and she couldn't just continue doing what she had been doing. She had thought a lot about her recent actions and she felt disgusted with her self over what she was doing to her best friend…or former best friend.

She got out of the car and took a deep breath before walking up the driveway and stopping in front of the door. She knocked and he answered a moment later. She hadn't been expecting him to be right there and answer so quickly.

"Come on in Trish." He said standing back slightly to let her pass.

She walked into the living room and took another deep breath as she sat down in the chair. He sat down on the couch across from her and looked at her waiting for her to start talking.

After a few minutes he was getting impatient. "Well? You called and said you needed to tell me something."

"Yeah," She said looking down at her hands. "Maybe Steph should be here too."

"I don't think she can come over at the moment, she's probably grounded or something, which is really weird to say about your girlfriend when you're my age." He said with a small smile on his face trying to make her a little more comfortable.

"Oh okay," Trish said not really understanding why Stephanie would be in trouble, she was hardly punished for anything."

"I can talk to her about it later though, so what was it you needed to tell me?"

"It's about Chris and I, well really mostly about him."

"What about him?"

"Well Steph and I haven't been getting along or anything, and Chris and I got pretty close. I mean, you know, we were together."

"What's that got to do with Steph and I?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, he came up with this plan for the assembly, to tell everyone about you and Steph."

"What?" Paul asked loudly. He could not believe that that punk had been planning to ruin not only his life, but the life of Stephanie as well."

"Yeah, I went along with it, which I really regret now. Then we found out she was pregnant, well heard a rumor and kind of assumed it was true, but we made a little video type thing. We've been fighting lately and I told him I was out of the plan and we shouldn't have been doing it anyway but…"

"He's still planning to show this video?" Paul asked looking at her.

"Yeah, and I really am sorry. I understand if you guys hate me and…Wait, why are you being so calm with me?" She asked expecting him to start screaming or something.

"Because I'm not in high school." He said with a small smile. "I was raised to be calm and understanding in situations like this, and its probably the teacher side of me."

"What about Steph?"

"She is more of the crazy type, the good kind of crazy usually, but crazy nonetheless. She would probably be yelling right now, which is another reason this news should probably come from me."

"I guess, I really am sorry though."

"I know you are, you wouldn't be here telling me this if you weren't. So now we need a plan huh? We can either deal with this just the two of us so Steph doesn't have to deal with it, she shouldn't be stressed. Or, we can include her, what do you think?"

"So she really is pregnant then?" Trish asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she is. About 2 months along. My life sure has taken a crazy turn."

"The good kind of crazy though." Trish said smiling at him slightly.

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

"Maybe it should just be the two of us, but at the same time I don't want her to think something is going on if she sees us together you know?"

"I agree, so I guess we tell her then."

Stephanie stood up from her position on the bed. She had been thinking these last few hours. She really needed to see Paul. After her birthday, she had decided it was a good idea to move out of her parent's house and probably into Paul's house.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. "Hey, its me." She said as soon as he answered.

"I know baby, how are you doing?"

"Better than I was earlier, but I am still really upset."

"I know, I wish I was there with you sweetheart."

"I know, we really need to talk though. I've been thinking about what you said before, me moving in after my birthday."

"Yeah?"

"I think it might be a good idea. I cannot stand living here right now, and a week seems like forever."

He laughed at her a little. "I know baby but I am so happy you want to live here."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, but I need to talk to you about something to. But, I think it should be face to face."

"Why? Is it bad? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked panic-stricken.

"Why would I tell you I was excited for you to move in if I wanted to break up with you?" He laughed.

"Oh, right, What is it then?"

"Face to face baby, Can you come over tonight?"

"Yeah, I can drive over after my dad goes to bed. Ill be there around 11 or so."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Paul hung up the phone and looked back over to Trish. "Do you want to be here when I talk to her?"

"Yeah, I think that I do."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Sorry it took forever to update. Hoping to update more often.**

**Stephanie pulled up in front of Paul's house and looked to her left taking a deep breath. That was when she realized there was another car in his driveway on the other side of his. She recognized the little red car and wondered what the hell Trish was doing here. **

**She got out of the car and stormed up the driveway and into his house slamming the door a little behind her. Paul came into the hallway from the living room and looked at her questionably. **

"**Why did you slam the door, what's wrong?" **

"**What's wrong? You do realize that Trish Stratus' car is in your driveway?" **

"**Yeah baby she's in the living room, and there is something we need to talk to you about."**

"**Oh really?" Stephanie asked starting to get really annoyed at Paul and pissed at Trish for daring to be in her boyfriend's house.**

"**Yeah, so can you please calm down a little and let her talk. If we can do that the three of us have some talking and planning to do."**

"**Planning?" Now she was interested. She guessed that she could probably calm down enough to hear Trish out, after all Paul wouldn't have let her stay knowing she was on the way if what Trish had to say was unimportant.**

"**Yeah," Paul said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room where Trish was sitting on the chair across from the couch.**

**Stephanie didn't bother to look at whom she considered her former best friend until she was sitting on the couch and Paul had taken a seat next to her holding her hand. "So what is it?" She asked finally looking up at Trish.**

"**Well you know how we've been fighting a lot and I have been pretty much hanging off of Chris Jericho's arm?"**

"**Oh, you mean when you decided that our friendship was unimportant and turned into a huge bitch?"**

"**Yeah that, well you see Chris and I were planning something. I know you are going to get pissed and you have every right to, but just keep in mind that I know what I did was wrong and I am here to make it better…at least try to."**

"**Fine, what did you and Chris do?" Stephanie asked. **

"**Well he found out about you guys right? Then he decided….we decided" Trish corrected seeing the look on Stephanie's face, " We decided that we should make a little video of the two of you to show at the assembly next week."**

"**What do you mean a video?" Stephanie asked getting more pissed as each second passed.**

"**Like a montage kind of thing of the two of you, like pictures of you guys together," Trish said looking down at her hands the whole time, she didn't want to see what she had done to her best friend.**

"**What? You were going to show this to the whole school? What were you thinking? After all we have been through I…." Stephanie shouted as she stood up.**

**Paul grabbed her hand and tugged her back into a sitting position and started rubbing her lower back. "Let her finish okay baby?" **

"**Fine, go ahead." She said glaring at Trish.**

"**Well anyway, we were almost done with the video and then we found out you were pregnant, well figured it out anyway, and thought if we could just get a picture of the two of you together, one where your stomach was showing at least a little, and that's kind of when I had an epiphany and changed my mind."**

"**Changed your mind? Why are you telling me this if you changed your mind?" **

"**Because I changed my mind, Chris hasn't. For some reason he is pissed at you guys and wants to reveal the video anyway. I feel sick when I think about how I helped him with it, I mean you're my best friend and I had to come clean." **

"**You shouldn't say we're best friends anymore, a best friend wouldn't do something like that to me." Stephanie said not bothering to look at Trish anymore because she didn't want to punch her.**

"**Sorry, I do hope we can get back to that someday. But anyway, I thought if I came to you guys that we could come up with some sort of a plan you know,"**

"**What kind of plan?"**

"**This is the part we discuss together babe," Paul said grabbing her hand again. "We need to figure out a way to stop him from showing this video."**

"**Yeah, I don't want Paul to get in trouble and I don't want to hurt you Steph." Trish said.**

"**Well I do appreciate you telling us this and the fact that you're willing to help us and everything." Stephanie said looking back at Trish. "But it doesn't change the fact that I feel like I can't trust you anymore, or that you really hurt me with what you did." **

"**I know and I hope someday you can forgive me for all of that because no matter what, you are always going to be my best friend and I love you like a sister." **

"**Me too." Stephanie said standing up and going over to hug Trish.**

**They pulled away from each other and Stephanie looked back at Paul before looking at Trish again, "So what are we going to do?" **

**The next morning Stephanie opened her eyes and just laid there for a few minutes thinking before she got up and smiled before picking up her phone to send a message to Trish and Paul. After making sure the two messages sent, she went to her closet to get dressed for the day. **

**Paul heard the beep of his phone signaling he had a new message and looked away from the new history teacher for a moment to read it under the table. **

**Meet me under the bleachers in the football field at noon.**

**-Steph.**

He smiled for a moment thinking about his girlfriend and their plan to take down Chris, well at least to stop him from moving forward with the video. He was also going to be turning in his resignation letter at the end of the week. Once Steph was eighteen next week he wouldn't have to hide his feelings any longer. 

"Mr. Levesque what do you think?" Ms. Nelson asked. 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last bit." He said turning to the her. 

"What do you think about combing our two classes for the end of the year senior trip? I mean I'm new here, this is only my third week, and you are sort of new, I thought the new teachers should stick together." She said,. 

He supposed she was trying to be funny and he recognized the look in her eye. It was the same look a lot of the female staff had given him before they realized he wasn't interested. 

"Oh yeah that would be great, but actually I don't think I can make the trip." 

"Why not?" Asked the principle turning to look at him. 

"Well actually sir, I was hoping we could discuss this in your office. I was going to mention it at the end of the week but I guess now is as good a time as any." 

"Alright come by my office after school is out." 

"I will sir," He said before they moved on to other things. 

Meanwhile Stephanie had just pulled into the parking lot and was waiting for Trish to arrive. A few minutes later her car zoomed into the spot next to hers and they smiled at each other before getting out of their cars and heading to class separately. For the sake of their plan, Trish was going to pretend to make up with Chris so they couldn't be seen together. 

"Hey Steph, ever heard of slim fast?" Melina asked as Stephanie walked by her and her group of friends on the way to her locker. 

Stephanie ignored her and instead went straight to her locker and got her books before heading to class. While her English teacher droned on and on about periods she sent a quick text to Paul hoping he was able to respond. 

Paul heard his phone beep again as he handed back tests to the class in front of him. He took it out of his pocket after he handed the last one to Melina and walked back to his desk. 

"Sir, you do know phones aren't allowed right?" Kurt Angle asked as Paul replied to the message Stephanie had sent to him. 

"Thanks for the reminder Kurt but do as I say not as I do, right Ms. Perez? He asked turning to Melina who was also on her phone. 

"Sure, I was just talking to my friend who is in class right now with Stephanie McMahon because we are trying to figure out who won the bet we have going." 

"And what bet would that be?" He asked wondering what people were saying about his girlfriend. 

"Well you see Mr. Levesque, Michelle thinks she is slutty and pregnant, but you see sir I just happen to think she's packing on the pounds." 

He gulped a little before answering. "Well talk about it at lunch not during class. 

A couple of hours later, Trish was walking up to Chris in the lunchroom before going to meet Stephanie and Paul on the football field. "Chris can I talk to you for a second?" 

"About what this time?" He asked eyeing her warily. 

"About us silly boy." She said flirting with him easily and wondering why she ever liked him in the first place. 

"What about us? You gave me the impression that there was no us the other night when you stormed out on me and declared yourself done with the plan."

"Yeah I was on my period and you know I haven't had one in awhile on my birth control shot so I guess my hormones were going crazy or something." She said hoping he believed her lies because for the plans sake they needed him to accept her back into the plan. 

'I thought it was something like that, but maybe I don't want to deal with that shit." He said turning away from her. 

"Don't worry I decided going back on the shot was better for everyone, especially for when we celebrate our special night of humiliating Stephanie and Paul." 

"What special night?" He asked turning back to her with a gleam in his eye.

She walked closer to him so she could lean in and whisper in her ear. "The one where I show you how appreciative I am of you helping me get rid of that bitch I thought was a friend." 

"Oh really?" He asked wrapping an arm around her. He did want a piece of her so he figured he might as well accept her back so he could have it. 

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the mouth before hugging him. She was glad he had bought her story and could report back to Stephanie that part one of the plan had gone well. 

Later that afternoon Stephanie was waiting under the bleachers for Trish. She had received a text message from Paul 20 minutes ago letting her know he couldn't make it due to a meeting and asking her to fill him in during dinner that night. She saw Trish walking toward her and smiled a little. 

"Hey, are you ready to talk?" Trish asked walking up to Stephanie.

"Yeah, should we talk here or go to my car or something?" 

"Here would probably be best since Chris parked not too far away from your car. Where's Paul?" Trish asked looking around as if expecting him to pop out from behind a tree or something. 

"He had a meeting but I can fill him in about this meeting of sorts later."

"So did you think anymore about what you wanted to do?" 

"I thought of a few things, but they would probably all result in going to prison." Stephanie joked.

"Right," Trish laughed. "Well I sort of had an idea earlier when I was with him." 

"What was it?"

"Well I'm already convincing him that I am on his side and back into the plan right?" 

"Yeah so this led to what plan?"

"Well what if I made a video of my own when I get home, when I go to give him the one he and I made together I give him the wrong one to play and when he puts it in its just stuff about him.?" 

"Might be interesting, but a couple of things." Stephanie said still weary about talking to Trish like this when she didn't a hundred percent trust her yet. 

"What?"

"Well first of all, what if he goes to watch the video at home or something?" 

"He won't," Trish interrupted before Stephanie could really get to her second point. " I am giving it to him at school right before the assembly."

"Oh okay great, and also what kind of things are you going to put in the video?" 

"Well he asked me to put together a video dvd of him to send out to different record companies because he has this weird dream of being a rock star or something." She said with a slight laugh in her voice. 

"Wait you mean like a music video type thing?" 

"Exactly so Ill just copy it onto a different disk and hand it to him and that's what he'll end up playing." 

"Sounds great Trish, and once again I hope you know how much I appreciate the help you are giving Paul and I."

"You're welcome and I never should have done what I did in the first place so if this can help make up for it then I'm all for it." 

Stephanie hugged Trish and then ran off to her car to get home before her parents got pissed that she was late for no reason. 

Later that night Paul opened the door to Stephanie and enveloped her in a hug and kissed her soft lips before pulling away and taking her hand. He led her into the kitchen and told her to sit down while he went to grab their plates. 

He place a plate in front of her and she noticed that he had made Lasagna, one of her favorite meals. "This looks great, Oh before I forget I have a doctor's appointment Thursday." 

"Didn't you already have one?" He asked.

"Yeah but that was confirming more than anything. This one is going to be an ultrasound and stuff so we can see the baby."

"Oh wow, that's amazing. I can't wait to see him or her…well him."

"Him? 

"Yeah I have decided its going to be a boy." 

"What if it's a girl?"

"I plan to call it a him the whole time because I know it's a boy. But on the off chance it's a girl, we can name her him and it will solve the problem.:"

"Right that will work." She laughed taking a huge bite of her dinner.

"It will, and I have some news babe." 

"What kind of news?" She asked taking in his sudden change from joking to serious.

"I talked to the principal earlier and resigned. He wasn't happy but he allowed it and wrote me a recommendation letter." 

"Why did you do that? Chris isn't going to say anything you know."

"I know but I don't want to have to hide anymore Steph, we are going to be a family."

"Yeah but we won't have to hide. I turn eighteen on Saturday and…"

"Baby you don't graduate until the end of the year, think about how that will look to everyone, especially since you're pregnant, I can't be your teacher." 

"But I like seeing you everyday." 

"You still will silly we're going to move in together still aren't we?"

"Yeah but I don't know."

"It will be better like this, I can get a teaching job at the other high school. I called around last week and they said they would love to have me." 

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're smarter than me and figured all of this out huh?" She said smiling at him.

"Well we can't all have amazing looks, I have to make up for my shortcomings." He laughed.

"Whatever," She said throwing a napkin at him. 


	46. Chapter 46

Stephanie woke up with a start and glanced over at the alarm clock on her nightstand before rolling her eyes and sitting up. It was only six in the morning but she knew it was pointless to try to get more sleep because she was one of those people who once they were up they were up and there was no more sleep.

She walked into her closet with a smile on her face; it was going to be a good weekend for her. First today it was Friday which meant that the assembly was today and was hopefully the day that she and Paul were going to give Chris what was coming to him. Then tomorrow night it was her eighteenth birthday which not only meant she was finally legal but also meant that she and Paul could really be together without consequences.

Her phone rang so she ran over to get it before it could go to voicemail. "Hey you," She said after she had put it on loudspeaker so she could slip her shirt over her head.

"Hey baby, are you ready for today?" Paul asked.

"Trust me I have never been more ready. What about you?"

"I was born ready." He said jokingly. "I just wanted to call and say good morning and that I will see you in a couple of hours. I didn't wake you by the way did I?"

"No I was getting dressed for the day. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either, I can finally hold your hand in public and kiss you and not have to worry about what other people say."

"I know I'm so excited for that to."

"Well I have to get to work but I'll see you at the assembly right?"

"Of course, and actually you will see me before then."

"Well yeah but I always see you in class so I thought I would skip that part of the day." He said with a small chuckle.

"Nice to know that you cherish our times together sweetie."

"You know I do."

"Well I'll see you later babe."

"Bye baby."

She sat her phone down and looked at herself in her full-length mirror pulling up her t-shirt trying to see if she could see a difference in her figure yet. She ran her hand over her stomach a couple of times before pulling her shirt down. You could tell she was more rounded but with her shirt being a little loose you couldn't see it at all.

Trish sat in the parking lot looking down at her phone and wondering when Stephanie was going to pull in. They had decided they were going to meet here half an hour before school was set to start so that they could talk in person without Chris finding them.

Stephanie pulled into the spot next to her and got out of her car before slipping into Trish's passenger side. "Hey, are you ready for this afternoon?"

"For sure, I have both dvds and don't worry I have them color coded so I know which one to put in."

"Great, I can't wait to get this over with and move on with my life. So guess what?"

"What?"

"Paul got that other teaching job at the private school across town so he won't be my teacher anymore and no one will know about us over there."

"Oh my god Steph that is amazing. So you guys can actually be official and everything?" Trish asked in excitement. She was especially happy about the fact that she and Stephanie were able to get back to the way things were before they had, had that fight.

"Yeah I am so excited for that. But I'm still nervous because I don't know what my dad is going to do when he finds out I'm pregnant, I mean I can't hide it from him forever."

"I'm sure you'll figure things out." She glanced down at her phone as it beeped and saw the message Chris had just sent her. "Chris is on his way so you better get in the school or whatever."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Stephanie said leaning over and hugging Trish before getting out of the car and walking toward the building.

Trish pulled out of the spot and drove across the parking lot for another before shutting the car off and waiting for Chris. She didn't want to be near Stephanie's car in case Chris got suspicious about it. She saw him pull into the space next to her car and got out of her own car before putting a smile on her face and reaching for a hug and a kiss.

"Hey babe." Chris said pulling out of her arms.

"Hey doll how are you?"

"Excited for this afternoon, did you bring the dvd we made?"

"Of course I did, you should sit over by Stephanie in the stands so that you can mock her about it. I can give Greg the dvd to put in."

"You know what? That is a great idea babe. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He said slapping her backside before winking and walking away.

Trish was so glad to be rid of him soon. She could not believe that everyone thought he was just some goodie two shoes who got nothing but good grades when really he was a manipulative jackass.

A little later that morning Stephanie walked into Paul's classroom and sat down in her usual seat in front of his desk. Paul wasn't in the room yet and no one she was comfortable talking to was either so she just took out her binder and placed last night's homework on the desk. She then looked around the room before pulling out her phone.

She noticed she had a new message and hit the correct key to view it. She didn't recognize the number but she thought she knew who it had to be from based on what the message said.

"I know what you did last night"

She rolled her eyes and hit reply, but before she could respond Melina walked over and stood in front of her desk. "What do you want?" She asked rolling her eyes again.

"Just thought I would let you know how fantastic you look today Steph. I mean you went from little dresses and tight skirts at the beginning of the year to jeans and t-shirts almost every day. Is it just me or is there something you want to tell everyone?"

"You know what Melina its really none of your business how I dress okay? And besides that why is it important to you?"

"It's really not that important, I am just wondering if you could tell me and my friends if its because you're getting fat or because you are such a slut that you became some kind of statistic or something?"

"You know what I am having a good day and I know it's going to become a great day so I am not going to let you ruin it for me. So if you don't mind, get your ugly face away from me."

Melina was about to reply when Paul walked into the room holding a stack of papers. He noticed Melina and her friends surrounding Stephanie's desk and knew they couldn't be up to any good. "Ladies please take your seats."

"Oh of course Mr. Levesque." Melina said smiling at him before turning to go to her desk.

Stephanie sent Paul a small smile before looking back down at her phone. She hit the button to exit her messages and placed her phone back into her purse. Meanwhile Paul had finished collecting the homework and was passing out last week's test.

"So some of you may have noticed that your grades haven't been that great lately on tests but I am pleased to announce that a lot of you have raised your grades and the worst grades achieved on this last test were c's."

The class whooped and a few of the students traded high fives. "Not so fast there Montgomery you were one of those c's." Paul said jokingly winking at the guys in the back row.

Stephanie raised her hand and Paul smiled at her softly before answering her awaiting hand. "Yes Ms. McMahon?"

"I didn't get my test back."

"I know, it's because I wanted to actually point that out. Will you please join me up here?"

Stephanie stood up and joined him. "Why am I up here?" She asked worrying that he was about to embarrass her or something.

"Well as you may have noticed you weren't that great at the beginning of the year, grade-wise I mean."

"Okay, are you trying to tell me I failed or something in front of everyone? I might have to kill you if you are." She whispered the last part quietly to him starting to blush a little bit.

"Don't worry baby," he whispered before saying loudly, "Like I was saying, you weren't the best student in the class at the beginning of the year, but with a little extra tutoring and some hard work on your part you have raised your grade in my class from a C to a solid A-. Keep up the good work Steph and I am sure that minus will turn into a plus."

The rest of the class clapped along with Paul besides Melina and her friends who simply rolled their eyes and continued to text message each other under their desks. Stephanie sat back in her seat still blushing slightly from the attention Paul had drawn to her.

"Moving on, I am not really feeling the whole teaching thing this morning so I thought we could just watch a movie this lesson."

The class cheered again as Paul stood from where he was leaning on his desk and pressed play on the dvd played sitting on the TV in the corner.

Paul sat down at his desk after he had lowered the lights and took his phone out of his pocket. He noticed there was a message and opened it seeing it was from Stephanie. He laughed softly at her message.

**I am going to kill you for that later.**

He hit reply and sent the message before sitting his phone down on the desk and looking toward the movie.

In the back of the room Trish couldn't keep still. She was anxious for that afternoon when they would be able to get Chris back for everything he had done to them. She glanced to her left and noticed that Chris wasn't paying attention to the movie either but staring at Stephanie and Paul who were quietly sending text messages back and forth, though she doubted anyone but the two of them noticed.

Finally after an agonizing hour in her seat the bell rang and she stood up and dashed out of the room before anyone else had even stood up completely. Paul shook his head while Stephanie rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Later that day the whole school was assembling in the gym awaiting the start of the assembly. A few of them noticed that there was going to be some kind of presentation since the projector was on. Trish rushed over to the class president and handed him the dvd of Chris whispering something in his ear.

Chris watched her from his seat behind Stephanie who was busy staring at Paul who was across the gym with the other teachers. He could not wait until the truth about Stephanie and Paul came out and hopefully getting to see the man get carted out by police or something.

"Attention students, we would like to start of this assembly with a video Montage that one of our students created. They didn't leave a name but thought it was important that everyone here see it."

Everyone turned their attention to the screen where the video had started to play. At first it was Chris announcing what he hoped to gain from the following video, which was respect from his fellow peers and getting the truth to the faculty. Then the video cut off to Chris in his boxers dancing and singing on his bed to a Miley Cyrus song.

All eyes turned toward him and Stephanie turned around laughing and when she calmed down some she leaned toward him and said

"Well I guess everyone got what they wanted here huh?"


	47. Chapter 47

Stephanie, Paul, and Trish were all sitting in his classroom after school had ended laughing and talking about what had happened earlier that afternoon with Chris. "No, I think the best part of it was the look on his face." Stephanie said from Paul's lap.

Trish was looking at them from her perch on Stephanie's usual desk. "I think that was a really great part, but my favorite was him begging the principal to not give him detention for pulling that supposed prank.

"Both were great, but I have to agree with Steph. The look on his face was priceless and made everything worth it, especially after what he put Stephanie through." Paul said rubbing Stephanie's thigh a little bit.

Stephanie stood up and grabbed her purse. She bent down and kissed Paul before nodding her head toward the door to indicate to Trish that she was ready to leave. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright baby, I love you." He said kissing her back before smacking her behind a little bit. He watched her walk away and couldn't help but think that this was one of the best days of his life.

"So have you been going to appointments and everything?" Trish asked as she and Stephanie walked toward the parking lot together. Now that the whole plan was over and they had humiliated Chris for everything that he had done to them, more specifically Stephanie.

"What do you mean?"

"For the baby silly." Trish said bumping her hip against Stephanie's.

"Oh, yeah we had one a few days ago. We got to hear the heartbeat and everything. Paul was so excited I swear he would have wet himself or something." She giggled a little.

Trish laughed as well. "Well it has to be exciting and everything. Are you excited too?"

"Yeah, I am just really nervous about what my dad is going to say and everything too you know? I don't want him to hurt Paul, physically or otherwise."

"I know but I'm sure that after he gets over the shock he will at least be somewhat excited about having a grandchild."

"I hope so."

A few hours later Stephanie was sitting on her bed talking to her brother on the phone. He had finally gone back to school that morning. "So how's school going?"

"Great babygirl, glad to finally be back here. How are things at home?"

"Okay, still not sure how to talk to dad about anything."

"You mean about you and Paul?"

"Yeah and about something else."

"What kind of something?" Shane asked wondering what his baby sister was trying to keep from him, and more specifically their dad.

"Well Shane, you have to promise not to freak out."

"About what?"

"Well…I'm pregnant." She said just deciding to put it out there and get it over with.

"WHAT?"

"I know it's horrible and such a statistic but it is what it is and I don't need anyone else freaking out about it."

"Does mom know?" He asked trying to calm down a little for Stephanie's sake. He knew she didn't need the added stress on top of school and worrying about keeping her older boyfriend a secret from their father.

"Yeah, who do you think I was talking about when I said I didn't want anyone else freaking out."

"Oh, what are you going to do about dad?"

"I have no idea, but thanks for being here big brother, at least somewhat." She laughed a little.

"You know I would do anything for you Steph. If I think of anything that would help I'll let you know."

"Thanks." She said. She said her goodbyes and then hung up. She then leaned back all the way, stretching out on her bed. She placed her hands on her stomach and sighed. "What are we going to do about your grandpa?" She asked of her unborn child.

There was a knock on her door and she sat up and grabbed her phone pretending to mess around on it as her father walked into the room. "Yes daddy?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your birthday party princess."

"What about it?" She asked wondering what else her father could try to ruin for her.

"I know we're not getting along too well right now but other than banning a certain someone from the premises we are still allowing you to have your party."

"First of all, I wasn't planning on inviting my boyfriend to the party, it might be weird for him and everyone who was there. Second of all, how wonderful of you to allow me to do something."

"Princess I'm sorry that you're mad at me, but you know why I am disappointed."

"I don't see what the big deal is about me and Paul seeing each other. I am almost eighteen and can think for myself."

"I'm aware that you can think for yourself Stephanie. However, you are only seventeen, whether almost eighteen or not, and wasn't even close to being eighteen when you started seeing him."

"And how would you…"

"Because your mother told me all about it the other night that's how I know." He interrupted.

"Fine, but you could at least try to be nice to him."

"Maybe I will when I don't see him trying to sleep with my underage daughter."

"Daddy…"

"No, don't daddy me princess. Now, do you still want to have your party tomorrow night?"

"Yes," She said knowing it was just best to drop it and hope that her dad eventually came around. Especially since she was going to have a baby before she was even 21.

"Good, make sure to let your mom know the details and I will call and order the food and everything."

Stephanie stood up and hugged her father. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome." He said hugging her back.

Paul took a deep breath as he stood outside of Stephanie's house He knew Stephanie wasn't ready for this, but he was and better over with now. He knocked on the door and watched as a small brunette figure walked toward the door through the glass. He smiled as Stephanie opened the door.

Stephanie opened the door and smiled for a moment at seeing him but then remembered that her father was in the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey baby, can we talk real quick."

She stepped out on her porch and sat down on one of the chairs. "What's up?"

"I think it's time to talk to your dad about us."

"He already knows about us."

"I know baby but I meant about all of us."

"Oh," She said wondering what he was thinking. "Why can't we wait?"

"Because I don't want to lose my nerve baby, please let's just get this over with."

"Alright, it's going to be a fight and you know it."

"I'm prepared for that fight, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to either of you, you're my family now."

She smiled a little at him and stood up grabbing his hand. "Let's get this over with then."

Paul let her pull him into the house wondering if this decision was a good one. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure how her father would react, especially knowing that his baby was going to have a baby.

"Who was at the door princess?" Vince called from the living room.

"Paul,"

"What?" Vince exclaimed jumping up from the couch and going into the entrance area seeing red already. "What is he doing here?" he asked giving Paul a look of deep disgust.

"Well sir, Stephanie and I really need to talk to you about something." He said swallowing hard.

"Daddy please just hear us out."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Paul and Stephanie followed Vince into the living room and sat down on the couch across from the chair that Vince happened to be sitting in. "Mom" Stephanie called.

"Yes dear?" She asked walking in from the kitchen. She then noticed Paul and took a deep breath knowing a fight was soon to follow.

"What is this about?" Vince asked wanting to get this over with.

"Well Mr. McMahon let me just start by saying that I know you don't approve of us but I really do love your daughter."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vince asked rolling his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Vince honey let him talk." Linda said.

"Anyway, I really love your daughter and I want you to know that. In fact, I want to marry her and spend forever with her if possible."

"Daddy I really love him too," Stephanie said looking up from her hand which was holding Paul's. She was happy to hear that Paul loved her so much and wanted to marry her, especially since they were going to be a family soon. "Daddy, I'm going to have a baby." She finished just putting it out there and then wincing at the look on her father's face.

Vince just sat there after hearing the words that had just come out of his daughter's mouth. He didn't know what to do let alone what to say. His little girl was having a baby? How was this possible she was still a baby after all. It was this man sitting next to her, it had to be. He had probably forced himself on his little girl and now she was pregnant? "What?" He said quietly after a few minutes.

"I'm pregnant," She said once again looking at her hands. "I know that's not what you want to hear because I'm only seventeen, but tomorrow I will be eighteen and I love Paul."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vince screamed.

"Daddy I…"

"Shut up!" He screamed getting to his feet. "You're telling me that my seventeen year old daughter went and got herself knocked up? With this man's child at that? What were you thinking of? How could you be so stupid?"

"Daddy its not like we meant it to happen but…"

"But what? You had to whore yourself out to him?"

Stephanie looked down again as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. Paul looked over and saw her crying and started to see red himself. "Now listen here, you have no right to speak to her that way."

"Excuse me? I have every right to speak to her that way. After everything I have done for you, you decide to be an ungrateful little slut in my house?"

"Vince!" Linda said standing up as well. She didn't like what Stephanie had done anymore than he did but she wasn't going to let him talk to their only daughter this way.

"Linda stay out of this." He said not bothering to look at her. "You want to act this way Stephanie? You want to be grown up? Then get your ass upstairs and get your things. If you aren't out of this house in ten minutes I'm calling the police."

With that Vince stormed from the room and down the hall. They heard his office door slam and sat there stunned for a minute. "You don't think he meant that do you mom?" Stephanie asked looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know honey, he's pretty pissed right now. Maybe you should grab a few things and stay at Paul's house for the rest of the weekend or something."

"But mom i…"

"I know sweetie but just do it and call me in the morning alright? I have to go speak to your father."

Stephanie watched as her mother walked out of the room as well and she turned to Paul. "What am I going to do?"

He took her in his arms and held her rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't think this was going to happen."

"It's not your fault, you were right."

"Why don't you go and get some clothes for the weekend and I'll meet you in the car okay? We can talk about this more when we get to my house."

"Alright." She said standing up. She leaned down to kiss him before leaving the room and climbing the stairs.

She walked into her room and grabbed the suitcase from her closet. She packed most of her clothes into it, just in case, and zipped it closed. She then grabbed another bag to put her shoes in and sat that down next to her first bag once it was zipped closed as well. She grabbed her big purse and shoved her bathroom things into it and then put it over her shoulder as well as the purse she had been using for her everyday things. She grabbed her other two bags in her hands and pulled them out of the room and down the stairs. Once she got down there she took a long look around and then left.

She put her bags into the trunk after shaking her head at Paul as he got out to help her. She then got into the front seat and slammed the door. "Let's go." She said not saying anything else and just looking straight ahead of her.

Paul pulled away from the house and started toward his own house. He glanced over at Stephanie every few minutes wondering what he could do to help her. He felt terrible that he had gotten her into this mess, he was the one that had insisted on telling her father after all. He pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. He then got out and went to the trunk to get her things. He grabbed her bags and closed the trunk and noticed she had already gone in.

He assumed he had left the door unlocked in his hurry to get to her house. He walked in and didn't see her in the living room so he carried the bags up to the room and saw her laying in the bed facing away from the door. He sat the bags down and slipped off his shoes before climbing onto the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry this happened baby, I didn't think it would get that bad."

"It's not your fault sweetie; my dad is just a jackass that way I guess."

"Steph I should have listened to you…"

"Even if we had waited until the end of the weekend he would have acted the same way."

"I know, but I hate to see you hurting like this." He said rubbing her thigh a little.

"I know you do," She said turning around so she was facing him. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"Because I love you?"

"Yeah," She said smiling a little bit. "I know you'd never act like he did, or say the things that he did."

"You got that right, but your mom was right he was just upset and I'm sure he was hurt too. Just give him a couple of days and I'm sure things will work out."

"Your right like always." She said before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.


	48. Chapter 48

Stephanie opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only seven in the morning; she rolled her eyes and turned over to snuggle into Paul's side. She reached over to place her arm over his chest only to hit a pillow. She opened her eyes again and furrowed her brow wondering where he could have gotten too.

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head yawning before she heard laughing and the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up before padding her way down the stairs to the kitchen. As she walked in she was assaulted by the smell of eggs and bacon and she saw a plate of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table. She heard another giggle and turned toward the sink where she was greeted by the sight of her husband and daughter.

"What are you two doing?" She asked smiling as she saw her daughter washing her hands of the batter that was all over them.

"We made mess with cakes mama," the little girl said smiling at her mother.

Stephanie smiled at her daughter again and turned to sit down before responding. "Oh you and daddy made pancakes huh?"

"Yep, thought it would be a nice surprise for you baby." Paul said sitting the toddler on her feet and watching as she ran toward Stephanie.

"Well it's wonderful," She said kissing her daughter before looking back to Paul.

The little girl jumped from her lap and ran to the other side of the kitchen to play with her doll. Stephanie smiled at her again before turning back to her husband. "So today is the day huh?"

"Yeah, the big dinner with your family, I can't believe your brother and Trish had a baby three weeks ago."

"Me either, they only just got married. But it's exciting; Aurora will have a little playmate now I guess."

"Very true, we have to get to her share first though." He laughed also looking at his daughter.

"Well she's only three years old."

"I know but the sooner the better; she is starting pre-school this year."

"Don't remind me babe, I don't want my baby growing up so fast."

"We could always have another one you know." He said sitting down next to her.

"Rory baby come eat your breakfast." Stephanie said getting up and helping her daughter into the booster seat on the chair on the other side of Paul. "My dad would love that."

"I know, he has been saying it for the last year." Paul laughed cutting up a pancake. "Remember how long it took for your dad to get over himself?"

Stephanie laughed as she buttered a pancake for herself. "Yeah, he refused to talk to us until we brought Rory over for the first time. I'm glad we had my mom though, I was terrified of failing with her."

"Well we were new parents baby and you were only eighteen at the time. Now that you can drink legally I think you could handle a second." He laughed ruffling her hair a little.

"I can't believe it's been three years since we went through all of that drama." Stephanie said remembering back to when she was still pregnant. She had gone through her graduation pregnant and her father had refused to come, although her mom had been there with flowers.

She had been at her parent's house every weekend for dinner with Paul and her father had always managed to be absent. He had even refused to come to the hospital when she had gone into labor even though she had begged him too. Then a few weeks later, the first time she had brought Aurora to visit her mother on their weekly dinners, surprisingly her father had been home.

Stephanie sat down on the couch and sat Aurora's carrier next to her. Paul wasn't there yet because he had had a staff meeting but he was on his way. Linda walked into the room with a big smile on her face at seeing her granddaughter. She went over and plucked her out of the carriage as Stephanie looked on with a smile, her daughter adored her grandma. She was just wondering if she would ever get to know her grandpa when she saw her father entering the room.

"Stephanie," Vince said looking toward his daughter. It had been so long since he had even seen his little girl and now she was a mother. He then looked toward his wife who was holding his only grandchild.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" Stephanie asked nervously. She wasn't sure what to think about her dad being here since he had been avoiding her.

Vince didn't answer at first; he was too enraptured by his granddaughter. A few moments later however he turned back to look at her. "I have been better; could we talk for a minute?"

"Of course daddy," She said standing up. She followed her dad out of the room and into the kitchen.

They both sat down at the table and she looked at him wondering what he was going to say. "So Stephanie, I know how stupid I have been about this whole thing. You're my only daughter and I haven't talked to you in months because of this whole mess."

"I know daddy and I'm sorry. I know how disappointed with me you were, or are, or whatever."

"I was extremely disappointed honey, but it wasn't just the fact that you had gotten pregnant, it was also the fact that my little girl was dating a grown man and there was nothing I could do. I only wanted to protect you and the only thing I did was ruin our relationship and make it to where I missed my grandchild being born."

"It's okay daddy, we were both stupid."

"I agree, can you ever forgive me?"

Stephanie got up and hugged her dad and knew that everything was going to be okay now. "Of course, now how about we go back in there, there's someone you should meet."

Stephanie shook her head a little and noticed Paul staring at her. "What?"

"Where did you go just now?" He asked.

"I was just thinking back to when my dad and I made up and he got to hold Aurora for the first time." She smiled.

"Yeah, that was a great day huh? Now look at where we are, he wants us to have another one." He laughed.

"Well, I would love to have another one as well. I mean I always wanted my kids to be close in age. I know we're still pretty young but growing up with Shane not too much older and being interested in the same things, for the most part, was wonderful."

"I know what you mean, my sister was like 6 years older than I was and we never agreed on anything." He said grabbing her hand as they finished eating.

"So do you want to have another?" She asked smiling at him.

"I really do baby, in fact, between you and me, I would love to have a little boy." He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well it might not be the best time to tell you, or maybe it is, but I think I might be pregnant already."

"What?"

"Well I'm a few weeks late, and I was thinking about it last night and I wasn't feeling too well either remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well I decided to check my calendar and I realized that I was late. I'm not for sure on anything yet though so we need to get a test from the store."

Paul stood up and pulled her into his arms, spinning her around in a hug. Aurora looked up and wondering what her crazy parents were doing toddled over. "Daddy what doing?"

Paul set Stephanie down and kneeled down in front of his little girl. "Mommy and daddy might be having another baby."

"What dat?"

"Remember when uncle Shane and Auntie Trish came over with Tilden?"

"Dat baby?"

"Yeah and mommy and daddy might be having one, so you might be a big sister."

"Whe?" She asked looking around as if expecting to see a baby sitting with her mommy or something.

"Well we don't know if we are or not yet, but its in mommy's belly." He said poking her in the stomach and making the little girl laugh.

"Sweetie don't you think you should wait until we know for sure?" Stephanie asked kneeling down next to them.

"Probably, but she won't remember," He laughed standing up and picking his daughter up at the same time.

"She might, and then what if we're not going to have a baby?"

"Just don't mention it and she'll eventually forget?" He asked poking her in the side.

He sat down and let Aurora sit in his lap. Stephanie walked over and plucked her out of Paul's arms and sat down with her daughter on her lap. Paul wrapped his arms around both of his girls wondering if he was going to have another little one wondering around soon, maybe with his eyes and Stephanie's smile.


End file.
